Lapse
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: "Taking advantage of the situation will be easy," Klaus said, "We can turn her into anything we want. The real beauty of it all is as long we keep her happy; meaning fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious to anything involving Elena Gilbert, all the things that she was deprived of while in the company of the Salvatore, even if she begins to remember she won't think of asking any
1. PART ONE:CRASH

**Title:** Lapse

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Kol/Lucy, Elijah/Abby, Stefan/Meredith, Bonnie/Damon (One-sided), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Marcel/Rebekah, mentions of past Bonnie/Jeremy etc.

 **Summary:** _"Taking advantage of the situation will be easy," Klaus said, "We can turn her into anything we want. The real beauty of it all is as long we keep her happy; meaning fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious to anything involving Elena Gilbert, all the things that she was deprived of while in the company of the Salvatore, even if she begins to remember she won't think of asking any questions."_ An accident leaves Bonnie with no memories and the Originals use the fact to turn her into someone that no one is prepared to handle, least of all them. Guilt pushes the Salvatore to help Bonnie get her memories back; but along the way their motivations change. Whose side will Bonnie be on when she remembers, the Originals, the Salvatore, or her own? _Post 3x18._

 **Warnings:** Non-Canon **,** Dark!Bonnie, Character Death, Violence, Graphic Torture, Dark Magic, etc.

 _ **Author's Note: This is a repost. Please don't message me about other stories. Everything will be back up in due time. So everything is pretty much cannon in this through 3x18 with the exception of the following; killing the Originals does not kill the vampire race as I feel like it was bullshit writing to keep them alive when they could have just had them destroy the rest of the stakes and they ended up killing two of them any damn way, Sage is alive and instead of going in for revenge on her own she with Rebekah's blessing joins with the Originals, instead of offering Klaus the stakes in exchange for Damon, Stefan sneaks in an frees him when Rebekah takes a break from the torture when Sage asks to meet with her and Klaus. The rest will be explained along the way. Basically the premise of this is Klaus kidnaps an amnesiac Bonnie, claims to be her protector and helps her enhance and use her powers, all while manipulating her into protecting him and his family from her former friends. This has been edited to an extent but there are likely going to be some errors here and there. Happy reading!**_

 **PART ONE: CRASH**

" _If one is to be called a liar, one may as well make an effort to deserve the name."_

~A.A. Milne

Niklaus Mikaelson stood amidst the ruins of Fell's Church, alongside his sister Rebekah, both listening intently to the tale of their brother's demise. Klaus was numb. Perhaps he should have felt something for the loss of his brother, but his brother had wanted to die and so his fate was not entirely a sorrowful one as far as Klaus was concerned. Though, his main concern was the fact that their enemies now had the means to end them at their disposal.

He had grown too soft, he realized, too complacent. He had let too many things cloud his judgment. His friendship with Stefan that would never be obtained again. His infatuation with Caroline Forbes, which would never be returned. The person that he could have molded her into, the things he could have shown her, it all seemed laughable now. She was weak, they all were weak, none of them had true potential save for one. The witch; spending the day with her had shown him what he should have seen all along, something that she had shown him time and time again; she was powerful to the point of being threatening.

It was amusing to think that he had once thought that if any of the doppelganger's merry little band of men were able to kill him it would be, Bonnie Bennett. However, despite the times that they had used her before, it would seem that they now had the means to kill him without putting the witch on the front lines in order to do it.

Klaus was fearful, as he always was when there was a threat to his survival, but more than that he was angry. There was a time when he was feared, a time when there was a reason to fear him, a time when he wouldn't let a group that was essentially made up of high school children be considered a threat. He could have killed them all, should have killed them all. But now that they had the means to kill him within their grasp, his need for survival and that crippling fear took hold. They were not the only ones that were weak, his weakness was even more shameful.

"What do we do, Nik?" Rebekah asked, her eyes lost and pleading. It had been a while since she had come to him for guidance, since she had allowed herself to be vulnerable around him. Things were no longer the same in their relationship, they were fractured, broken, and it was his doing. Everything was his doing.

"We leave town," he said, "We contact Kol and Elijah. We plan and then we return and burn this place to the ground until every stake is destroyed and the doppelganger and all her friends are nothing more than bloody piles of flesh."

Rebekah looked at him, skeptically, and worse he could not blame her for it. How many idle threats had he made in the past few months? They should have all been dead hundreds of times over already. Should have been disposed of by his hand the first or the second or the third time that he had threatened to do it. "Why not go after them now?" Rebekah asked.

"They managed to kill, Finn," he said, "Despite him being so welcoming of death not too long ago given what we are that is no small feat. You've seen what happens when we underestimate them. Besides that, they have the witch to fall back on. I'm done playing games. This will end and it will end on our terms. When we strike there can be no loopholes, no chance for them to escape."

Rebekah nodded, stiffly. Her grief was palpable, her fear was consuming. She had let herself be preyed upon by those that were beneath her, they all had, and this was the price. It was time they remembered who they were, what they were capable of, it would mean death if they didn't. "There's no reason to return to the manor," Rebekah said, "There is nothing of value left there. If we leave then we leave now, we leave tonight."

Klaus nodded in agreement.

"I'm coming with you." Both siblings looked to where Sage stood, having forgotten that she was even there. Klaus opened his mouth to object. "You owe me," Sage said, "I told you everything that you now know. I have to avenge Finn, you must let me avenge him."

"And why?" Klaus asked with an eyebrow raised, "Would we do that?"

"My power for one," Sage said, "The resources that I have at my disposal and the influence that I have over Damon to name a few other things."

"You're right," Klaus sneered, "We could use you. Or perhaps we could do the sensible thing and kill you."

"Like you killed the Salvatore brothers?" Sage asked, "Or the Gilbert girl? Or Katerina? Or the Bennett witch?" Sage ignored the lethal look on Klaus' face. This was not about him, this was about Finn, the only man who had ever truly loved her. This was about avenging his death, which she would do with or without their help, she owed him that much. "Excuse me if I am unafraid, Niklaus," she said.

Rebekah sighed as Klaus looked as if he might attack. There was no time for this, they needed to focus. Besides they could always accept her help now and kill her later. "As you seem to be more upset about my brother's death than even, Nik," Rebekah said, giving Klaus a look, "I say that you can feel free to join us. Just don't expect any loyalty on our part."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sage smirked, "And thank you."

"Save the soft sentiments for when everyone involved in this is dead," Rebekah said, "Let's go."

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett knew that she shouldn't be behind the wheel of her car. But it was a better option than staying in the driveway of Mikaelson manor and having a nervous breakdown in enemy territory. Still she couldn't stop crying. The tears would not be ebbed.

Bonnie gripped the steering wheel tightly, sobs making her body shake. Spending the day being threatened by Klaus was the straw that had broken the camel's back. The worst part was, outside of the threats, it was almost exactly how she was treated by the Salvatore men and her supposed friends.

Taken against her better judgment and sometimes against her will, and used for her powers. Being roped into something that she wanted no part of. But the Salvatore brothers didn't have to threaten her, did they? They had taken so much from her already; the life that she had before their arrival, her Grams, and her mother. She was beyond refusing any of them even with the brewing hatred and resentment that bubbled and threatened to overflow underneath the surface.

Even tonight when she had managed to summon the courage to leave Damon to his fate, to force him to atone for his sins in some sort of way at Rebekah's hands, she had ended up calling Elena and getting him help anyway.

She was weak. Anytime she wanted to say something now, she kept her mouth shut. Any bravado that managed to leave her lips was never backed up. She had nothing and no one. No family, that cared enough to stick around, the only one who had now being dead. No friends who gave a shit for longer than the time that it took to ask her for a spell. But even now she would die for them.

Even after he had cheated on her with the ghost of his ex-girlfriend Jeremy was important enough to her to get her do what Klaus wanted in order to keep him alive. No one was there for her in the same way that she was there for them, but she didn't care because as long as she tricked herself into believing that she still had someone left….but she couldn't do that anymore. Everything was so fucked up. Who she once was, was gone, and she had nothing to show for it but emptiness, and loneliness.

Bonnie knew that she should pull over, it was raining now and the roads were slick, and the sobs would not stop. The self-deprecating thoughts would not stop and the shaking would not shop. The voice in the back of her mind that told her that she was foolish, abusing powers that she didn't even fully know how to use and sacrificing herself even without really knowing who she was. She had been willing to die for Elena once, but now death sounded welcoming for another reason. She could have release, the freedom that she was not strong enough to give herself. She could see her Grams again. She wouldn't have to wonder whenever she woke up, if today would be the day that she would die at the hands of some known or unknown supernatural threat.

No one seemed to care whether she lived or not, not outside of her powers. Her mother had not cared enough to stay. Her father could not even make the time to give her a phone call, let alone come to town long enough to spend time with her. But he would have to come back for her funeral wouldn't he? There would be a morbid sort of justice in that.

She had been the last of the Bennett line, a line that was supposed to be so powerful, and a line that so many had threatened to end. But what power was there in servitude? Every Bennett woman she had known of had suffered serving the very abominations that they were meant to destroy. Esther had accessed their line and sponged off their power through Ayanna after breaking the balance with no real consequence. Emily had been Katherine's slave, and she had burned so that she could protect her secret. Her Grams had died for the sake of Damon Salvatore. A life debt had forced Lucy to do Katherine's bidding years after their ancestor played the role of her handmaiden. Now Bonnie was playing servant to the Originals and the Salvatores alike, all while dealing with the consequences of abusing her power when the others around her seemed to face none. Where the fuck was the balance in all of that? "There is none," Bonnie whispered aloud, her voice broken, "So all this time I've been fighting for nothing."

Making her decision Bonnie let go of the steering wheel of her car. Her foot stayed planted on the gas petal. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She began to hum lowly, a lullaby that her Grams used to sing her when she tucked her in at night.

Her car jerked and began to swerve across the road, still Bonnie didn't stop humming, the tears streaming steadily down her face. The car skidded across the road, slipping on the damp asphalt. Her eyes shut tighter and she gripped the sides of her seat as she finally took her feet of the gas. The car spun around in circles and finally skidded off the road and crashed hard into a tree, the front smashed in like an accordion. The broken glass on windshield splayed and cut Bonnie's face, as she moved forward her head hitting the dashboard even with her seatbelt still firmly in place.

Bonnie felt the blood trickle from her temple and she smiled. When the blackness came, she welcomed it.

 **:::**

Despite Rebekah's declaration that there was nothing important left in the home that he had built his family, the home that they had never gotten to live in as a true family, there were still valuable things that Klaus had hidden within the many rooms and walls. Things that he didn't want to leave behind, it was bad enough he was forced into running, running from people who were not worth running from. And so they resolved to retrieve those items before their journey out of Mystic Falls.

It was on their route out of town as they were leaving, that they saw it. The witch's car on the side of the road, so damaged that it was barely recognizable. Klaus was about to drive past but something stopped him, something he could not quite define. "What are you doing?" Rebekah, asked as he pulled the car over, "Stopping to make sure that she's dead I hope. If they lose the witch then they lose their edge so I suggest if she's not that you finish the job."

Klaus ignored her as he got out of the car and walked out into the rain. The hybrid walked around the wreckage of the witch's car to the driver's side door. Even with his enhanced strength it took some effort to pry the door open, once he did, he wound up ripping it clean off the car; not that it mattered given the state that the rest of the car was in. He tossed the door to the side at the smell of blood.

Klaus examined the damage. There was dried blood at the witch's temple, glass littered in her lap and cuts and gashes on her face and her neck. The worse of the wounds seemed to be a large gash on her leg that was still bleeding. He continued to scan her closely to make sure that none of glass was lodged into any of her open wounds. He could hear her heartbeat but it was faint and her breathing was hollow.

He had always thought, with all the times that she had bested him and all the times that he had threatened her that seeing her life slip away from her would be a pleasing sight. In reality it seemed like a waste, more than once he had seen what she could do and so he knew that in the right hands she could be molded into something rather close to perfection. He had come close before with others, and he would be lying if he were to say that he had not thought about it once or twice. Even with his dislike for her and the Salvatore's influence, it was a seductive notion.

Klaus reached out and touched her hair, blood made the strands sticky. He pulled his hand back and let the rain wash the blood from his fingers. Without thinking, he began to tug up his sleeve. He bit into his wrist, watching his own blood flow. "Be thankful that I want to be the one to kill you, Miss Bennett," he said.

Forcing her mouth open Klaus pressed his wrist over her lips letting his blood flow inside. He used his other hand to massage her throat to assist her in swallowing. He pulled his hand away once he saw the gash on her leg beginning to close. He ignored the pouring rain and waited for her eyes to open.

He wanted to see the look on her face when she realized that it was he who had saved her. Even with spending the day tormenting her, it wasn't enough, she was the only one that he could "bother" as she had put it, anymore within her group it seemed. The only one who seemed to truly fear him, when, until that night, she had been the only one who had had any hopes of destroying him. The irony did not escape him.

He knew that given the fact that he had held her captive for most of the day, it was unlikely that she was involved in his brother's death or the plans now being made against him; it would be idiotic to leave her out when she was the most powerful among them and so he was even more sure that the Salvatore had done just that, but it didn't matter. She was the one that he had access to, the one who did not know her own power or how to wield it, the one too broken to fight him back, and so she would pay for what they had done. She would pay for his own weakness even in saving her life, and it would start the minute she opened her eyes and saw that the abomination had been her salvation.

When the witch's eyes opened however, Klaus knew that something was off. The darkness made her eyes appear a dark forest green, and she seemed lost, empty, and unaware. He could see her fear, smell it, taste it, but it was not fear of him; as she looked at him there was absolutely no recognition.

"Miss Bennett?" Klaus asked. He took a moment to wonder if perhaps she was playing some sort of game, but the look on her face wasn't one that one could fake. She didn't even recognize her own name. "Bonnie?" He tried, and still there was only that blank stare full of confusion and fear.

Bonnie studied the man hovering over her in the rain. Bonnie. Was that her name? It felt right, she supposed. She tried to think, to remember. Who was she? Where was she? How had she gotten there? Hadn't she been hurt just a moment ago? But this man, he had done something, he had saved her... "You saved me," she said, voicing her thoughts, "You know who I am."

Her voice sounded unfamiliar and foreign to her own ears. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to curl up into a ball or whether she wanted to run.

She could remember how to speak. She could remember what things were. She knew that she was in a car, that there had been some sort of an accident. That she was a woman, and he was a man. She knew the color of his eyes, they were blue, a familiar blue that seemed far away at the same time. All of those things she could remember. But places and people seemed completely lost to her.

He looked momentarily stricken at the thought of her not remembering, before he began to wonder what else she didn't remember. Klaus blinked at her a moment and then a thought occurred to him. He had been thinking what a waste it would be, about what he could make her, now that she had no memory of him couldn't his thoughts come to fruition?

They would need protection after all, the same way that they would need to take away any protection that the Salvatore and the others had. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. It would take time to train her but they would have time while they were laying low and planning. He would have to lie and lie well, but he had always been called a liar, even when telling the truth, especially by Mikael.

He schooled his features, doing his best not to smirk. "Yes, Bonnie," he said, over the rain, "I know you. You got into this accident after leaving my house in fact." His tone was vague. He wasn't lying, though he would soon start. "It's a good thing that I followed you after you left," he continued, being sure to sound concerned, "You've been going through a lot recently and you were very distraught when you left. I tried to stop you but, you're not the most agreeable when you're upset." He looked around him, and saw his sister looking at him seemingly close to getting out of car. "It's raining, love," Klaus said. Bonnie's eyes widened at the term of endearment and he wondered if her cheeks were flushed from the rain and the cold or something else. "If you would allow it," he said being almost unnecessarily gentle in his tone of voice and his manner, "I would like to take you somewhere safe, somewhere warm, somewhere that I can protect you."

"But you haven't told me…," Bonnie said carefully, not wanting to upset him, "I do not know…Who are you?" Not that it would matter if he gave her a name, she wouldn't be able to associate it with anything. She was tired and weak, and confused. Somewhere warm and safe sounded perfect, she felt like she had never known such a place. Was that because she didn't remember or because she really had not? "To me, I mean," Bonnie said, shaking away her thoughts, "Who are you, to me?"

"A friend," Klaus said, bending down slightly. He reached over Bonnie's lap and he could hear her heart rate increase. He looked at her warily, to see if it was because of fear, but there was something else in the witch's haunted eyes, something that he could not place. He unbuckled her seatbelt, had she not been wearing it she might have died. When he turned again, their faces were closer than he expected, so close that he could feel every rapid breath that left her mouth on his damp skin. He swallowed hard as the look in her eyes became somehow more intense. "Niklaus is the name that my father gave me," he said, "But you can call me Klaus."

"Kl-aus," Bonnie said slowly as if she were tasting the name on her tongue. It was odd hearing her say it without the hint of disgust or malice her tones usually held when addressing him or speaking of him.

"Yes," Klaus nodded, their noses touching as he did so, "Will you come with me?" Even though the question was giving her a choice, what choice did she really have? What other options? The only other thing that would be left to do would be to wonder the streets alone in search of someone else who knew her.

"Yes," Bonnie agreed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up bridal style. It was odd, the way that he looked at her, as if she was something to eat, or perhaps a prize he had won. "Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, love?" Klaus responded, trying to hide the triumphant feeling he had. She would be his, no theirs, and the Salvatore would be none the wiser. They might think they had the upper hand, but they would regret leaving the witch out of their plans. If they had let her in on their scheme she would have been with them all day instead of him, she wouldn't have been on the stretch of dark and slippery road, she would still remember, and she would not be such easy prey for him to devour.

"Do you call all your friends 'love'?" She asked.

Klaus grinned as he began to walk toward his car. "Some friends, some enemies, and some to whom I am indifferent," he said, "Would you rather me call you something else? By your name perhaps?"

Bonnie shook her head slowly, her fatigue showing as her head rolled onto his shoulder. "No," she said simply, giving no other explanation but that. She felt as if she had been deprived of love once, perhaps because she could not remember ever feeling it. It was nice to hear the word, so nice, even if it wasn't literally meant. "Klaus?"

"Yes, love?" He said, this time putting emphasis on the word. He watched as her eyes closed. She would be unconscious soon. The rain falling on her face was doing rather little to keep her awake.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere warm and safe," he said, "My new home." It didn't matter how much he told her, he realized, as she would have no one to tell his secrets to. "The old one," he said, "The one that you were leaving from, it is no longer safe."

"Was that why I was upset?" Bonnie asked, "Because we're friends, and you told me that you were leaving?" She sounded as lost and confused as she felt. In truth she would have accepted any information that he would give, she was starved for it. She wanted to fill in the huge gaping hole that her mind had become.

"Perhaps." Klaus said, not confirming it or denying it. Bonnie opened her mouth to ask more questions but he shook his head. "Sleep now," he said, "Questions later. I will answer anything that you want after you get some rest. Close your eyes." As the witch listened to him without even the slightest argument, Klaus thought that he could get used to the easy acquiescence, especially if it was coming from her.

 **:::**

Klaus settled down on the couch in the sitting room of his new place of residence next to his brother, Elijah. Kol and Rebekah sat across from them. Sage was off somewhere brooding over his dead brother, Finn, not that Klaus cared what the hell she decided to do with her time anyway.

Once Elijah and Kol, had done their own mourning for Finn and had taken in the gravity of their situation, it had gotten rather quiet. Still it was nice to have them all in one place once more.

"Brother," Elijah said breaking into Klaus' concentration.

"Yes?" Klaus asked. He knew what was next from the look on Elijah's face. He didn't see why he would even have to explain after telling them what had occurred prior to their departure. Besides that he was tired as he and Rebekah had just spent sixteen hours on the road.

"Would you kindly explain why Miss Bennett is asleep upstairs in your bed?" Elijah asked, as he leaned back on the brown leather couch, kicking his feet up onto the glass coffee table. "She is loyal to Miss Gilbert and by extension the Salvatore brothers, is she not?"

"Yes," Klaus said, "But as the accident wiped out her memory of either I doubt that it much matters. She's our witch now."

Kol smirked as he shifted in the high back armchair in which he sat. "Since when?" He asked.

"Since, Nik, decided it would be a good idea to kidnap her and use her amnesiac state to his advantage," Rebekah said, "We all know how he loves to manipulate, convert, and control witches, almost as much as he loves to fuck them. Or at least he did before his taste went to more degrading territory." She rolled her eyes as she thought of Caroline Forbes. "I think it's a nice little plan myself. Makes me remember the good old days; when the women Nik seduced actually had something more to offer than what some would call a pretty face as well as what some would call confidence, and what I call plain looks and a big mouth. When power was his biggest aphrodisiac and he could smell magic from twenty miles away."

"I remember," Kol said, "While I, myself, hold witches in high esteem…it's nothing compared to Niklaus here. When did it stop, I wonder?"

"When he found a witch that he could not have and instead of jumping at the challenge he simply stomped down his desire for her and replaced her with an easier target that he still couldn't hit," Rebekah said, with a shrug. Klaus winced at the truth in her statement but she ignored his discomfort.

"Really?" Kol asked, enjoying the smell on Klaus' anger and the enraged expression on his face, "And this witch he could not have, where is she now?"

"I believe," Elijah said, looking pointedly at Klaus, his gaze assessing, "She is upstairs asleep in Niklaus' bed." The more he thought about it the more Rebekah's words rang true. It was the only reason that Niklaus would not have killed the Bennett witch already, as she had bested him enough times and he had made enough threats on her line. Then there was the fact that he continued to seek her out even with having more experienced and more complying witches at his disposal; the threats, the demands, the targeting of her loved ones, all excuses to be near her; all ways to best her in the only way that he could. He was like a little boy who dipped his crushes pigtails in ink, a child that threw tantrums and lashed out when he couldn't have what he desired. Niklaus would deny it, he knew, but they all knew him too well for him to say otherwise now that his motives were clear.

"I hate to say this Nik," Kol sighed, "But it is kind of sad that her having brain damage is the only way that you could actually get a shot. Though, I do understand the sentiment, the ignorant prey is always the most tempting and the most fun."

Klaus moved to attack him and it was only Elijah holding him back that stopped the attack from occurring. "I am doing this for all of us," Klaus hissed, once he had settled back down into his seat, "Those stakes were not their advantage, she was. When I mold her, when I shape her, and she is loyal to us she will destroy them and turn those stakes into ashes. I've done this before, with stronger women, stronger witches that had their memory intact. They all succumbed to me and she will be no different."

"And if she regains her memory before you are able to accomplish this great plan of yours?" Elijah asked, ever the practical one.

"We could always just kill her," Rebekah shrugged, smirking as Klaus frowned at the thought, "Even if Nik managed to pull this off we would have to kill her after she destroyed the others anyway. Just in case she remembered and decided to pay us back for making her rid the world of her worthless little friends. What does it matter whether she dies sooner or later in the grand scheme of things?" She watched with interest as Klaus's hands clenched into fist. He opened his mouth and then closed it seeming to think better of himself. He had been about to protest in spite them all knowing that under any other circumstances Rebekah's train of thinking would be right on the money. But Nik wanted the witch for himself and so Rebekah suspected that Bonnie would be alive for as long as Nik wanted her to be. All on the car ride over she had suspected other motives behind him saving the witch but he seemed to be blind to his own reasons even if she wasn't.

Klaus chose to ignore his sister. "Taking advantage of the situation will be easy," Klaus said, changing the subject from Bonnie's imminent demise, "We can turn her into anything we want. The real beauty of it all is as long we keep her happy; meaning fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious to anything involving Elena Gilbert, all the things that she was deprived of while in the company of the Salvatore brothers, even if she begins to remember she won't think of asking any questions."

Kol grinned. "Fucked you say?" he beamed, "Well, since you have no interest in the witch in that manner and you are the one that threw out that tantalizing option then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I was the one doing the fucking then, brother?"

Klaus moved to rise again and again Elijah stopped him. "I suggest we go with Rebekah's option for now," Elijah said, "If we go through with this and she remembers, she will likely lash out or seek retaliation. Our best bet in to earn her trust and use her power while we can and then we cut our losses when it is no longer advantageous to do so."

Klaus knew he couldn't argue with their logic and he knew what it would look like if he tried to. "Very well," he muttered, his words sounding empty. In his mind he was formulating other plans of his own.

Though the others knew him well enough to know exactly what he was thinking they remained silent. He had already claimed sole ownership of the witch they knew, in spite of his claims that she was theirs as well. "This witch is ours until her memory returns and then we'll give her back to the Salvatore brothers in pieces."

 **:::**

Bonnie awoke with a start. She was covered in sweat, and panting. The last thing she remembered was Klaus telling her that he would bring her somewhere safe. She hoped that this was the place.

Bonnie vaguely remembered waking up for a few moments and a blonde girl helping her change her clothes.

Bonnie looked down at herself. She was wearing pink pajama shorts, so perhaps they were hers. The black shirt was much too large to be hers, however. She wondered if it belonged to Klaus, the thought that it might belong to him pleased her. Drawing back the covers, she climbed out of bed.

She looked around the room that she was in. It was done in blacks, tans, and browns. She had woken up in a painted, iron four poster bed. There was a storage ottoman at the foot of it, and a crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling. There was a dark oak nightstand on either side of the bed, a bed much too large for one person. There were large windows with brown and tan striped drapery. There was a fireplace against the far wall. It was small with a large antique mirror hanging over it, and two tan plush antique chairs in front of it. The room was obviously meant to be shared and Bonnie felt cold and alone all of a sudden.

She wished that there was a fire in the fire place, to perhaps keep her warm. Almost just as the thought occurred to her the fireplace flared to life, flames licking the logs stacked in the hearth. Bonnie frowned, looking around her to make sure that she was in the room alone. "How?" She asked aloud.

She looked at the thick white candles that dark antique candlesticks held on either side of the fireplace mantel. She concentrated on one and then the other, both times the wick lit. Bonnie tried not to panic but she didn't know who she was and now she was finding out that she didn't know what she was, what she could do, what she was capable of. She was some sort of freak, she couldn't remember names or places or faces, but she knew that this was not normal, not typical for humans.

Bonnie panicked even more as her emotions seemed to make the flames grow larger. She tried to stay calm but it seemed impossible. She took a deep breath and did the only thing that she could think of. "Klaus," she yelled, calling the only name she knew, the only face that she had seen, the only person who while she didn't know, claimed to know her.

Klaus burst into the room seconds later and Bonnie tried not to burst into tears the moment she saw him. Bonnie began biting her lip and wringing her hands, the tears refusing not to come.

Klaus had never seen the witch look so vulnerable before. She looked like a child that had lost its parents. He looked her up and down, momentarily admiring the view that Rebekah's shorts afforded him of her legs, becoming amused at the way that his shirt seemed to swallow her, before he stepped forward and began to walk toward her.

His shirt looked good on her, and even after her ordeal she was beautiful, almost distractingly so. He would kill his siblings for putting these cursed thoughts into his head. It didn't matter now, she was upset and she was not good to him when she was upset. He stopped in front of her and carefully placed his hands on her shoulders. "Bonnie," he said, hoping that she hadn't already started to remember, "What is it, love?"

"I-I did something….," Bonnie stammered her eyes wide as she pointed to the fire place, "I-I know it was me…I could feel it happening. How? I'm some sort of freak…an abomination."

Klaus almost laughed at her choice of words. An abomination, a servant of nature, he had never thought he would see the day. He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and she seemed to calm at his touch. "No, you're very special, love," he said, only part of his words a manipulation, most if not all of them true, "Very powerful. You're a witch. If anyone is the abomination it's me."

"You?" Bonnie asked, and then, "Witch?" There was an odd feeling, an odd energy surging through her. Was it her power? Was he telling her the truth? It felt right, and she had no other plausible explanation. "I'm a witch," she said. He nodded. "But that isn't natural," she said, "I'm not human then. What would make me more natural than you? What are you?"

Klaus sighed. He would not like this part. It would make or break their plans. If she thought that she was unnatural then there was no way she would accept him. No one ever really had. But he would have to tell her the truth, have to explain what they both were to train her, and to convince her to protect him from her little friends.

"Your powers are of nature, Bonnie," he said, "They are the most natural thing in the world." He wanted her to accept who she was, he couldn't work with a witch who was afraid of herself. "You always knew that," he said, "You were strong, on your way to being masterful." Klaus paused, wondering how he should put what he was about to say next. "My siblings are vampires," he said, "The first of our kind."

Bonnie was confused again, he had said 'our' kind and yet he had purposefully left himself out of the statement. The fact that vampires existed didn't bother her, now that she thought about it, a part of her had known they had, just like she had felt her powers and had known they had made her a witch. She didn't know what those things meant, she had power but she obviously didn't remember how to use it. "Explain," she said.

"A vampire," he said, "Is a creature, an undead creature, that sustains itself on the blood of humans." He said. Bonnie nodded as if she had known that, perhaps in a way she had. "There are also werewolves. Cursed humans who change into wolf form after the first time they kill. I am both. I should not exist, that is what makes me an abomination."

"Both? Have you killed before then?" Bonnie asked, her tone more curious than accusatory.

"Yes," Klaus said feeling no reason to lie to her when he would have her doing as much when it was all said and done, "Sometimes out of pleasure and other times out of necessity." She seemed calm, too calm, and almost understanding.

"It's in your nature," she stated.

Klaus nodded. "It's who I am," he said. He was waiting for the disgust, for her to cringe away or lash out.

There were things coming back to her, things about vampires, about werewolves, about witches. None of it would connect itself or take root in her brain, none of it made sense. "If you kill," she said, "Then why save me? How did you save me?"

"My blood," Klaus said, "A vampire's blood can heal." Again she nodded and seemed unsurprised. "As for why," he said, "I told you before, love, we are friends."

"But if you wanted to," she said, carefully, "You could hurt me." He nodded. "But you won't," she continued, "You won't hurt me."

"No," Klaus said, shaking his head, "I won't." _At least not for the time being_ , he thought. "You should know," he said, "That you could hurt me as well….if you wanted to."

"I know," Bonnie said, causing him to raise a suspicious brow, "I don't remember ever hurting you, I don't know that I would, I just…feel that I can…that I have the power to." He looked at her oddly but she ignored the look, it was just one of many that he had given her that she found rather hard to interpret. "Show me," she said, "I want to see."

Klaus was about to ask her what she meant and then he realized to what she was referring. If his words hadn't scared her, he knew that seeing this would; and then he would likely have to kill her anyway. Klaus frowned. He didn't want her dead; and not just because of her use to him.

This new her, this blank her, who still had her traits but lacked her knowledge, who didn't look at him in horror because she didn't know she was supposed to, he was intrigued by her. In many ways she was the same, smart, suspicious, and he expected he could name others over time, but she was also different. He had a fresh start with her, a clean slate, and how many times had he secretly wished for one? How many times had he seen what she could do and think it a shame that he hadn't gotten to her first?

"Show me," Bonnie demanded once it was clear that he was hesitating. Even in her head her name didn't feel like her own, but when he said it, she knew that the name belonged to her.

Klaus nodded and let his face distort and his fangs descend. She watched him, her green eyes surprisingly apt with attention as he became a monster. She didn't flinch away, she seemed fascinated, and there was no abhorrence, no fear. She was amazed by him, she who had thought him a monster only hours before. His siblings may have enjoyed taunting him but he could see in her eyes that he could have her if he wanted her, like so many others before. Her power, her body, he could have it all. And when she remembered the look on her face when she realized what she had done would be a part of his revenge as well. Even if she could accept him while she was like this, this was not who she really was; she was someone who hated him, who judged him, who wanted him dead.

Bonnie reached out her hand and touched his face, her tiny fingers tracing over the blue black veins that had formed beneath his eyes. His newly yellowed eyes seemed to glow as they looked upon her. "I understand now," Bonnie said, as her other hand moved across his face, "The reason that we were friends. That we _are_ friends."

Klaus attempted to hide his amusement at the fact that she had found a way to explain something that had never occurred. "What have you come up with, love?"

"Because we're different," she said, "And powerful. You said that I am and I can feel that from you too. It makes sense, us being friends. We must have had a lot in common."

Klaus looked surprised a moment, but as he thought of it, they had. They were both powerful and different, in different ways, but still different. But the similarities did not end there. They had both done things, things that they had not necessarily wanted to do to protect people that didn't necessarily show their appreciation. Then there was the loneliness, it ate away at both of them he knew. He could tell, and it was how he had known what to say to her, what to do to push her buttons, to get under her skin, when she still remembered who he was. It was easy to know someone's weaknesses when they were so much like your own. "Indeed," Klaus agreed his face returning to normal.

"Do I have family?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus frowned at the abrupt change of subject. "None that give a damn about you," he said. It was the truth from what he could tell.

"Other friends?" Bonnie asked.

"My siblings," he said, "They respect you. I am not sure that I would call it friendship." He thought of Bonnie's friends back in Mystic Falls. Friends that had used her at their convenience. He would not call them friends. Even with the list of virtues he had begun to place on Caroline's head, he could not include the blonde in that category; and it was not simply because of the fact that her plotting to kill him was diminishing his affection toward her. She had used the witch as well, and even if Klaus was planning on doing the same it was not him that owed her anything. The sad thing was that even with what he was doing, he would take better care of her than her lifelong friends had. "There are not others," he said.

"It wouldn't matter if there were," Bonnie said, "I was just curious. I've already decided that I want to stay here, at least until I remember. If you will let me." She felt connected to him and now that she didn't remember anything a connection was hard to come by. She didn't know when or if she would remember but she felt safe with Klaus, even knowing he was capable of killing. He knew what she was and accepted it, she didn't know that she could find that kind of acceptance anywhere else and with no memory she didn't know where to look.

Klaus reached out and tucked a dark curl behind her ear. "You can stay as long as you wish, love," he said, "And if I start to _bother_ you then you are welcome to leave." Something akin to recognition crossed her face before it went away almost as quickly as it came.

"Where is here?" Bonnie asked. She didn't even know where they had left from and as she had slept the entire drive to where they were now she didn't have a clue.

"New Orleans," he said, "One of my properties just outside of the French Quarter. We could do some exploring tomorrow if you like." It was a good a place as any to teach her to hone her magic. There was enough magical myth there, and he wanted her to learn about the dark arts, and perhaps even the elements of Louisiana voodoo that might be of some help to her in the future, the real thing and not that bullshit that the elder Salvatore liked to spew about. There was so much to learn, so much he could teach her and not much time to do it in.

Bonnie nodded, she didn't remember her old surroundings and so she hoped that these new ones would give her some sort of a fresh start. "I'd like that," she said.

Klaus wondered at how easily she trusted him. He thought that it was mixture of his blood being in her system that was connecting her to him and the fact that he was the only one that she was being exposed to. Whatever the case he would have to do whatever it took to keep that trust.

Bonnie smiled but something was still bothering her. "You said that the place we left…," she said, "Where was it?"

"Virginia," Klaus said, without elaborating.

"You said that it wasn't safe for you anymore," Bonnie said, "Why is that?" She was almost certain now that it was him leaving that had caused her to be distraught enough to get into an accident. Or perhaps it was some danger that had gotten her upset, yes; that felt right. Still there was something about their relationship that he was not telling her and as he was being so openly kind to her even after admitting to being a monster and a killer, and the idea of his departure had upset her in some sort of way according to him, she was beginning to think that she knew what it was.

"I've killed before," he said, "I've terrorized, as have my siblings. Now people who have done the same things in their time want me dead. We all have the same problem, playing God, deciding who lives and who dies just to get what we want." He had meant to lie, but this Bonnie would not judge him, it had been so long since someone had not judged him. Telling the truth to this Bonnie was almost seductive.

"If they have been doing the things that you and your siblings have been doing then they are no better or worse than you," Bonnie stated, as though it were fact, "If they want you dead it must be personal. But I suppose if they are the way that you say they are then there must be those who want them dead as well."

"Yes," Klaus nodded, "And as they are so hell bent on killing me and my family, I am among those people."

"You protect your own," Bonnie said, "That's something that I can understand." Bonnie considered him carefully. She knew that she was jumping the gun but something was telling her that she had to protect the people that she cared about, that that had been a part of who she was. She was not sure that she could say she cared about him, but he was a tie to the life she had and she felt connected to him and grateful that he had saved her life. "These people," she said, "Who are they? Are they strong?"

"Some vampires," Klaus said, "There is another hybrid amongst them as well. Some are hunters, some mere humans. All of them possess the only weapon that can kill an Original vampire. None of us are safe. We have already lost one brother, Finn, he died tonight and so we fled."

"What if they come after you?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus shrugged. "Then we fight," he said, "We survive, after being alive nine hundred plus years; that is all we know how to do."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "Nine hundred plus?" she exclaimed. Bonnie bit her lip, he didn't look over nine hundred years old, but a voice in the back of her mind told her that vampires didn't physically age. "How old am I?" Bonnie asked.

"Seventeen," Klaus replied.

She was so young, perhaps she had been wrong about what her mind was beginning to assume about their relationship. She wondered when her birthday was. Shaking her head she returned to the subject at hand. "My powers," she said, "Could they protect me or you if these people came?"

Klaus smiled, this was almost too easy. He nodded. "They could," he said, "But as you don't remember how to use them, then I would have to show you. I would protect you until you can learn of course, though it would require a bit of isolation from the outside world. With me is where you will be the safest…you understand?" The lying was somehow becoming easier and harder at the same time.

"I can handle that," Bonnie said, fiercely, "I can trust you." There was no one else, trusting him was all she could do now.

Klaus felt something at her words, something close to but not quite reaching guilt. But he was done showing weakness, the witch had this coming as did the others, he wouldn't back down.

He pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her. His, yes, the witch was _his_ now. "Yes, love," he said telling her the biggest lie he had ever spoken, "You can trust me."


	2. PART TWO: SURGE

**Title:** Lapse

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Kol/Lucy, Elijah/Abby, Stefan/Meredith, Bonnie/Damon (One-sided), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Marcel/Rebekah, mentions of past Bonnie/Jeremy etc.

 **Summary:** _"Taking advantage of the situation will be easy," Klaus said, "We can turn her into anything we want. The real beauty of it all is as long we keep her happy; meaning fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious to anything involving Elena Gilbert, all the things that she was deprived of while in the company of the Salvatore, even if she begins to remember she won't think of asking any questions."_ An accident leaves Bonnie with no memories and the Originals use the fact to turn her into someone that no one is prepared to handle, least of all them. Guilt pushes the Salvatore to help Bonnie get her memories back; but along the way their motivations change. Whose side will Bonnie be on when she remembers, the Originals, the Salvatore, or her own? _Post 3x18._

 **Warnings:** Non-Canon **,** Dark!Bonnie, Character Death, Violence, Graphic Torture, Dark Magic, etc.

 **PART TWO: SURGE**

" _Power is the great aphrodisiac."_

~Henry A. Kissinger

 _The first thing that Damon Salvatore noticed was the acrid smell of belladonna. He walked hesitantly through the grave yard, belladonna growing like vines on the headstones. Bennett witches, all of them. All of them he had known, and all he had seen perish. The darkness around him was consuming as he treaded hesitantly past the graves._

 _He stopped when the headstones ended. There was a sudden burst of flame that ignited the darkness. He frowned as Emily Bennett appeared in the charred spot on the ground. Another burst of flame, this time Sheila Bennett appearing in the center of the blackened patch of earth. Yet another burst of flame, leaving Abby Bennett-Wilson in its wake. All three women looked at him with accusing eyes._

 _"You were supposed to protect her," Emily said, her tone grave._

 _Damon rolled his eyes, knowing who she was referring to. "She's still alive isn't she," he said, "Besides, our little deal is null and void now in case you've forgotten."_

 _None of the women before him looked impressed but it was Sheila who spoke. "You keep her alive to serve you and your purposes not out of any sense of loyalty," she said, "Our family has been good to you prior to this and you never returned the favor. You only know how to take and not give and with Bonnie it was no different. You took her for granted and now it is finally time for all of you to pay the consequences. The spirits have seen her path; and before this it lead to her suffering and her death, and now it leads to yours."_

 _Damon raised a brow. "Okay," he said blinking, "How do I stop it?"_

 _"Funny, that now that it has something to do with you and your pain you want to take action," Abby smirked, a darkly amused look in her eyes. Damon opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand. "It cannot be stopped," she stated, "This is of your making and this time you cannot avoid the outcome."_

 _"Then why come to me?" Damon asked, clearly angry and annoyed._

 _"It is simple, Damon," Emily, smiled sweetly, "We would like to show you exactly what you helped create."_

 _Before Damon could ask, Emily pointed her finger behind him. Hesitantly, Damon turned around. He watched as her bare feet hit the ground as she walked toward him, the grass catching fire with each step that she took. His eyes moved upward, lingering slightly on her smooth bare legs; past the skirt of the black dress that she was wearing, and then the odd talisman dangling around her neck and falling to nestle between her breasts. Upward still, stopping again at the strange tattoo on her neck, a pentagram with a crescent moon on each side, he knew the symbol, had seen it before in many a mythology book, it was the sign of a goddess. His gaze moved on, taking in her wild hair, and the half smirk her lips were twisted into. When he finally locked eyes with her he was surprised at the look in them, it was the look of someone who knew they had power and knew exactly how to use it, there was none of the insecurity and the uncertainty that the witch had tried to hide before but that Damon could still see beneath the surface._

 _"Bonnie?" Damon asked, because he could not quite believe that it was her._

 _"You will not call me by my name," she said her voice cool, "You have no right to do so." She was eyeing him as if he were a pile of dung, and it made him squirm. "You are beneath me," she said, "You will refer to me accordingly."_

 _Damon laughed, though the sound was hollow. "Then what should I call you then, witchy?" He asked, trying to sound unimpressed, but only managing to pull off confused and angry._

 _Suddenly he heard her voice in his head telling him to bow, and then a moment later he found himself on his knees. "Call me what I am," her voice said in his head, "What you have always known me to be but refused to acknowledge."_

 _The words left Damon's lips before he could stop them, slipping out in his native tongue. He had not spoken Italian in years but it was what she wanted. "Mia bella dea," he whispered, head bowed._

 _She closed her eyes and for a moment she looked ethereal as black veins began to pulse through her body. She opened her eyes and they were consumed in white both the irises and the sclerae. "If you do not worship," Bonnie said, "Then you will burn."_

 _Then everything around them went up in flames._

Damon's eyes opened and he was in his own room, in his own bed. But the dream still haunted him, as sweat covered his body and his arms flapped and he patted at himself in order to stop the invisible flames. He stilled as someone's hands gripped his shoulders. His eyes came into focus as Stefan's face appeared in front of him.

"You're fine now," Stefan said, squeezing his shoulders, "You're home. You're safe."

Damon wasn't listening however, the dream had scared the shit out of him but it had done something else as well. Frowning, and trying to catch his breath he reached to the side of him and grabbed a pillow, trying to hide his humiliation as he used it to cover his arousal. Damon shook his head, running a hand over his face. He had no idea what the fuck was going on and he was sure that despite Stefan's words, Rebekah was still in his fucking head somehow, manipulating his thoughts and dictating his actions. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Most of last night," Stefan said, "A few hours this morning. You seemed to have been abandon by your captors. When we came to get you last night, no one was there to stop us."

"How did you know where I was?" Damon asked. He could still remember the look on Bonnie's face when she had seen him hanging there. Even after everything he had done to her she still pitied him, he could see that. She had left him in the end and though he could not blame her, he knew that it was unlike her. The resolute expression she had worn when she had told Klaus to get her out of his home, it reminded him so much of the Bonnie that had been in that dream that he had just woken from. Just a few words from Klaus; that was all that it had taken coupled with everything that the witch had been through and she had left him there to die.

"Bonnie called Elena," Stefan said, "Told us where you were."

Damon frowned. He really didn't understand the witch. Why leave him only to call for help? He may not have been her biggest fan but he knew that she had had every right to walk away from him even if a part of him did have some sort of resentment toward her because of it. "Well," he said, "Where's the wicked witch of the west now?"

Stefan shrugged. "At home I would assume," he said, "She had a rough night."

" _She_ had a rough night?" Damon laughed. Stefan gave him a look and Damon sighed. "Whatever," he said, "Now that my _pleasant_ night is over; when are we going to go after the Originals? I'm itching to kill those son of a bitches now more than ever."

Stefan shook his head as he eyed his brother. He had been worried but he kept his concern veiled. "Not only did Rebekah manage to kidnap you," he said, "But Klaus managed to virtually hold Bonnie hostage from what Elena told me. We need to be careful about this. How about we go by the manor and take a look at the situation."

"Fine," Damon said as he got out of bed, "Let's go now. The sooner we get rid of them the better."

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm as his brother made his way toward the restroom. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Stefan asked.

Damon's dream flashed through his head and it affected him more so than the physical and mental damage that Rebekah had caused. He shook his head. It had just been a dream and as far he knew Rebekah could have still been fucking with his head. "It's me you're talking to, little brother," Damon shrugged and then smirked before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"That's exactly why I'm worried," Stefan said as the door shut behind him.

 **:::**

Klaus Mikaelson had spent majority of the night watching Bonnie Bennett sleep. He had been thinking on how easy things were now that she had no memory of him. She was screaming for him to take her and remake her. She was in his bed and all the night as she had slept, he had fought the urge to join her.

He could admit it to himself, now at least. He had always desired her. In some ways she was like a caged animal waiting to be set free. She had always been wound so tight, but in those instances when her emotion and her anger got the better of her or when she came after him directly he had seen what she had been capable of becoming. It wasn't just her power, it was the confidence, the way she moved, the control that she took. Those rare occasions where she stopped being a girl and became a _force_ , were the moments that Klaus lived for. That was why he loved to provoke her, to challenge her, to torment her. But he had always wanted to reach her in other ways, the way he had done with so many. Even if in the past his words and his games were mostly bullshit. But he could always see the appeal of a witch. And Bonnie…he had seen the appeal of her as a person as well and that had angered him.

She had traits that he wanted the people near him to possess. Bravery. Loyalty. Intelligence. Beauty. He could list them in his head even if he would never say them out loud in front of others. But even in knowing all she had to offer, he knew that she would never offer it up to him. There was never a way that he could figure out that he could obtain it. If he had tried his usual tactics then she would have seen through him.

He had tried force and using her loved ones as leverage, but though that had gotten him to his desired results sometimes in accessing her power, it had not gotten him what he truly wanted and it had put him in the same category as the ones she let use her because she called them friends.

But now she was a blank slate. She knew nothing outside of what he told her about not just herself but him and the rest of the world. Having that power over her was seductive but he didn't just want to change her perception of the world or him. He wanted to make her new. He wanted to make her see how powerful she was. How beautiful. He wanted to awaken darkness within her.

Bonnie shifted in her sleep, the sheets falling from her sleeping form. Klaus' eyes roamed her frame, his shirt that she was still wearing had ridden up giving him a nice view of her flat stomach.

Klaus stood from the armchair that he had pulled up next to the bed. After discovering what he was and what she was he had thought her sleep would be restless but she was sleeping soundly. Even with the bedside lamp left on her sleep went undisturbed. He wondered if that had been so before when she remembered the things that she most wanted to forget. Klaus reached for the comforter that had settled at her hips. He gripped it and pulled it up, his knuckles brushing against her bare skin as he did so. When he reached the top of her body, his face level with hers he was surprised to find her eyes open.

"Don't you sleep?" Bonnie asked, blinking up at him groggily.

Klaus smiled down at her. "Restlessly," he whispered. He had only been joking, mostly, but she still frowned. Though, she tried to hide her concern he could see it.

"Because I stole your bed?" Bonnie asked, her tone teasing but her green eyes guilty.

"I put you there remember?" Klaus asked. Bonnie sat up and he sat down on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. "There are other things," he said, softly, "Worse things that keep me up at night, love."

"Like those people you told me about?" Bonnie asked, her tone leading, "The ones that were after you?"

"While they wish that they had the power to make me lose sleep they do not," Klaus laughed, "If I lose sleep it's usually over things that are of my own doing."

Bonnie noted the tension in his frame and shifted on the bed as he looked ahead at something that couldn't be seen. Something propelled her forward. She didn't feel sympathy for him, but she could remember the ghost of a feeling of being haunted by things and regretting others. It was the connection that she didn't remember "What kinds of things?" she whispered.

"Things that never seem to get me what I want," Klaus said, knowing that she would not judge him, "Things that cause me to lose people that matter."

Bonnie knelt behind him on the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Things like my accident?" She asked carefully. He stilled under her touch and she swallowed. Of course he wouldn't want a reminder of why she could no longer remember him, they had been friends he said. "Don't answer that," Bonnie sighed, running her hands down his back hoping to calm him.

He turned abruptly causing Bonnie to fall back onto the bed. He loomed over her in seconds, the speed causing her to blink. His hands were on either side of her, his body practically on top of hers as she propped herself up on her elbows. He leaned forward, even closer to her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Bonnie let her eyes fall shut, his closeness causing her pulse to thrum faster. "Don't fret over things that you have no control over," he said, "My pain does not have to be your pain. My regret is not your regret. You will have enough of both when your memory returns. You shouldn't have to deal with the consequences of things that others have done." She was doing so now and in a way he was sorry for it, and yet, he could not, would not allow her to leave until he absolutely had no choice in the matter. She looked at him as if she understood him, it was not something he was willing to part with.

Bonnie nodded. She felt as if she might cry. She didn't understand any of her emotions anymore but for some reason his last words touched her. When he moved to get up, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck in order to stop him. "What if we shared the bed?" she said quickly, her face slightly flushed with embarrassment, "You said that we were friends. Did it help being near me before? Was I a comfort to you?"

In a way she was because she was constant and unchanging in her attitude toward him before, he could count on Bonnie Bennett to be Bonnie Bennett when the day was over. But even like this she was a comfort to him. Her nonjudgmental sate, her willingness to be near him, to touch him. Her want to comfort him when he could not even ask as much of his own siblings. "Yes, sweetheart," he said, "Even when I was bothering you, you were a comfort. Always."

"Then stay," she commanded.

"Is that what you want?" It was a strange image. Her asking him to stay and share her bed. He had played such a scene in his head more than once. But every time he had she was begging to be fucked, not offering him comfort.

Bonnie nodded again. He nodded in return but got out of the bed causing Bonnie to look at him perplexed. Her unasked question was answered when he kicked off his shoes. Bonnie was surprised when the disrobing didn't stop there and he pulled his shirt off as well. She gave him a once over, unable to stop herself from staring until she met his blue eyes. Klaus seemed unbothered, as if he was used to her eyeing him, or maybe it was other women he was used to. Either way Bonnie looked away.

Klaus watched as Bonnie crawled back under the covers, pulling them up to her chin and staring at the ceiling. He grinned, walking around the bed and climbing in on the other side. He thought about trying his luck and seeing what she would allow him to get away with but it wasn't the time for it. He had to make sure he really had her trust first. Still he couldn't resist leaning over her purposely to turn off the lamp sitting on the nightstand.

As the room fell into darkness Bonnie tried to think about anything other than Klaus lying next to her. She now regretted her offer. She couldn't bring herself to comfort him when she was already hyperaware of his presence. "Those people," she said, trying to turn her mind off of thoughts of him, "Will they come for us soon?"

Her plan backfired when she found herself wrapped in his arms. Still she laid her head on his chest, her eyes falling shut. "Go to sleep," he said, calmly, "I told you not to worry, so don't. Just stay with me where it's safe." Bonnie remained stiff and he ran a hand down her back. "I promise if the boogeyman comes I will protect you," he teased.

Bonnie's face scrunched and her eyebrows knitted together. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Who's the boogeyman?"

As Klaus chuckled she felt his movements underneath her. "Go back to sleep, love," he said instead of answering her question.

Bonnie shrugged and then closed her eyes without protest. If he said that she was safe then she would believe him.

 **:::**

Elijah Mikaelson looked up from where he was preparing breakfast for the witch still asleep upstairs, as Sage walked into the kitchen.

"I never figured you for the domestic type," she commented as she took a seat at the island. She didn't bother hiding her amusement at his expense.

"I'm not," Elijah stated, frowning, "I simply enjoy the practice of cooking. Besides we need to keep Miss Bennett in good spirits if we want to make use of her powers."

"Is she really worth all of this?" Sage asked, waving her hand over the food preparations, "Does she have as much power as your brother claims? Because if she does not then I will have no choice but to strike out on my own and avenge Finn by myself. This is not joke to me."

"Do you believe it is a joke to us?" Elijah asked, as he turned around and began to prepare a plate. "I can assure you that if you do strike out on your own you will not be missed by me or my siblings," he continued, "So if you have the desire to go then by all means do it. We loved Finn more than you could have ever loved him. Your relationship was not some pure eternal romance like you seemed to have convinced yourself. Yet, and still we allow you to stay because we might be able to make use of your grief and train you into a proper ally. However, while you are hell bent on revenge remember that none of us will get it if we do not survive. If those imbeciles managed to find a way to kill Finn, no matter how weak at heart our brother was, then they can and will kill you."

"Are they imbeciles?" Sage asked. She didn't seem offended by his words as she knew that she didn't want to be there any more than they wanted her there. The alliance was a means to an end.

"Most of them yes," Elijah said, "But we have been complacent which is worse. They once had a reason to fear us, because we gave them one. We should have killed them a long time ago."

Much to his dismay he felt that even Elena had no place amongst the land of the living. Any fondness that he had had for the girl had disappeared upon his brother's death. He was able to see her more clearly, and he did not like what he saw. He had been blind because he had attributed all the things he had once loved about those before her to her because she was still human. She was still of flesh and bone and so he had seen her as he had seen Katerina when she had been mortal, and as he had seen Tatia when she had been alive. Klaus may have been foolish enough to chase after the Forbes girl because he saw some ghost of the challenge that he really wanted and aspired to change her because the one he really wanted to change was not so malleable, but at least he had seen past the other Petrova women. Elijah had been the one to let himself be ruled by them, while chasing his own ghosts.

But his brother had gotten what he wanted in the end, the Bennett witch was a blank slate, ready to be formed into whatever his brother wanted her to be. Still, Elijah was no idiot, he knew that once the witch remembered they would be her first target. He was aware of her powers, they could all feel them. If she wanted them dead she could have her wish in seconds with the right spell. They would have to speed things along. Get rid of the others before she remembered who she was now aligning herself with and then kill her before she had the chance to strike.

"You said that some of them were imbeciles," Sage said, "Who is the exception?"

"The exception is upstairs in Niklaus' bed," Elijah answered, "She was blindly loyal and complacent in her own right, but she was smarter than the lot of them. She has power and potential, which is why my brother desires her. The only stupid things she has done to my knowledge are following the orders of a bunch of idiots and not realizing her own power."

"And how much power does she have?"

Elijah's face grew serious as he turned to face Sage once more. "Enough to bring us all to our knees," he stated, "That is why our actions must be swift and concise. All it takes is one thing to trigger a memory or set her off and then the meek little vampire hunters that _couldn't_ that reside in Mystic Falls will be the least of our problems."

 **:::**

Damon Salvatore sat in the passenger's seat of his brother's car looking out of the window. His mind was on the many Bennett witches he had seen perish. Their deaths flashed before his eyes, one by one, like a macabre movie playing in his mind. He had failed to protect them, he had always known that. None of them had received the protection that he had pledged to Emily and yet he had been almost surprised when she had backed out of the deal, almost. But there was no deal by then, he had backed out of it first.

There was no witch he had failed as much as Bonnie Bennett however, starting with the night that he had attacked her when Emily had possessed her and ending with the night that he had changed her mother. They had flipped a coin, a fucking coin. It would have made more sense to turn Abby Bennett and see her as collateral damage on principle based on the fact that she was a stranger and Bonnie had been by that time loyal to them. But Bonnie had been collateral damage too. Another sacrifice at the altar of Elena that he and Stefan had erected in their minds.

But the sad thing was, even if it had landed on Bonnie, they would have killed her mother anyway. Not just because Bonnie's death would have hurt Elena, but also because Bonnie was more powerful and more willing to clean up their messes. Stefan played the good brother and Damon played the wounded one with the dark past, but at the end of the day they were monsters.

It wasn't until Bonnie had left him to be tortured that he realized how much of the witch that they had changed. They had morphed a young girl who had been light and bubbly (for he had witnessed it even before the return that changed everything), into something skewed, empty, weak, self-sacrificing, and yet without self. They had come to see her pain and grief as something to be expected, she was the disposable, the machine that they used that could be replaced if she died. The more they treated her that way, the more she began to believe it. There were no longer any comebacks when they asked for help, no longer any challenge in her eyes. They had stripped her of her humanity and doused out the fire that had once burned within her.

Damon wished for a moment that Rebekah had killed him. He wouldn't be plagued with these thoughts if she had. He wouldn't have to keep seeing the look on her face as Klaus led her away from him. He had not seen her as something human, something breakable until that moment.

Perhaps the ghost of his years in the Confederacy had kept him from it, or perhaps he was just an asshole. The others could do nothing for them, had not saved them again and again, and yet he could manage to get along with Caroline and sometimes Jeremy, and Stefan could manage to feel all of their pain. Stefan could be their friends. But the witch had always been at a distance, isolated. They blamed her dislike of them for it, but that wasn't it. A part of them had done it one purpose. A part of them knew that the more isolated she became, the more alone she would feel, and the more desperate she would be for their approval.

"She should have left me there," Damon said, still staring out the window, "She shouldn't have called you. She should have stayed and watched. She should have finished the job." But what she had done was far worse, she had made him think, like her words usually did. She had left him there, but she had called him help. She had still been the one to save him. Again and again she had saved him. He had never saved her, not even when his promise to Emily was intact. He had done the opposite and every time he looked at her now he would see that.

"I know you think that she hates you but she doesn't," Stefan said, "She should. She should hate both of us. But she's better than that. We're the ones that aren't."

Damon was about to reply when something on the side of the road caught his attention. "Stop the car," he said. Stefan just looked at him quizzically. "I said," he spat, "Stop the fucking car."

Stefan hit the brakes and stopped the car in the middle of the road. Before he could put the car in park, Damon got out of it and sped over the opposite side of the street. Sighing and wondering what the hell Damon was doing, Stefan turned the car off, got out and then followed him. It was then that Stefan saw it, Bonnie Bennett's car wrapped around a tree. He could smell her blood as he watched Damon circle the car.

When Damon stopped at the driver's side door and stood frozen, Stefan followed him around the car and stopped where he stood. There was blood and broken glass everywhere inside the interior. There was no way the Bonnie could have survived.

"We have to find her," Damon said.

"Damon," Stefan said, his tone calm even though the grief and guilt was beginning to weigh on him, "There's no way she could have survived this. Look at all of this blood, the car looks like an accordion."

Stefan stopped as he found himself slammed against a nearby tree. "Then where the hell is her body, huh?" Damon asked. His eyes looked crazed and his grip on Stefan was so tight that Stefan could hear his bones breaking. "She got out," he said, more to himself than to Stefan, "She's in the woods somewhere maybe. She could have been out there all night. She blacked out and she couldn't call for help. We could look for her. Make the idiots of this town useful and organize a search party."

"The door has been ripped of the car Damon," Stefan said sadly, "We're not far from Klaus' manor. He likely found her and if he did I doubt he left her alive."

"Then where's her body?" Damon repeated, "He would have dropped it on our doorstep just to make a fucking point. It isn't here so as far as I'm concerned the little witch is still out there."

Stefan thought about what he knew of Klaus. There had been Gloria in Chicago. There had been Greta Martin. Rebekah had told him of others when they had been a thing in the twenties. Stefan had offered to find Nik a dame on more than one occasion and every time he had refused. Rebekah had told him that Klaus had very "particular tastes". She had made a joke of it, naming off witches, counting on by on her fingers and starting over when she had used up both hands. _"You know what they say,_ " she had said, " _Power is the great aphrodisiac."_

Stefan shook his head, even as Damon began to shake and his grip on him tightened. But there had been Katherine, but he had been using her. Tatia? But Elijah had been the one who had truly loved her hadn't he? Caroline. But even as he thought about it Stefan found holes in the idea. Caroline had been a tool to keep Tyler in line, or maybe Klaus had wanted to change her into something else. He never really saw Caroline when he looked at her, and his words to her, the things he did, were silly and unlike him.

Katherine had once told Stefan that Klaus seduced women in the way that they wanted to be seduced when he was insincere, and was incapable of being anything but himself when he was being sincere. He was always the Nik that Stefan had remembered around Gloria, and though he had not seen him interact with Greta long if he had told her about the sacrifice and his aim, even if he had lied about other things (which he did with everyone, even those he most cared about to protect himself), he had shown himself to her in other ways. Even when he was trying to manipulate Stefan he had been unable to be completely invulnerable around him. Stefan blinked as a realization hit him.

There was someone else that Klaus was always himself around. Even in threatening her, he had always invaded her space, been close enough to touch as if teasing himself. The way he looked at her. The respect Stefan could tell he had for her power. He had done the same thing with Gloria when she had rejected him. Made snide remarks to her like a child when she wouldn't give into him. _"We always want what we cannot have, Stefan,"_ Klaus had said, so many times.

"Shit," Stefan said shutting his eyes tightly, his head falling back against the tree, "He has her."

"What?" Damon asked. His eyes seemed full of hope and apprehension all at once.

"Klaus," Stefan said, "I know him Damon. We were…we were friends once. He always had this thing…this thing about…witches. I never really thought about it…I guess I assumed he got over it or forgot. But…the way he looked at her Damon. We have to get her back. She's probably weak and injured and if he'll try to manipulate her and it won't just be to use her powers."

"What else could that sociopath want?" Damon asked. He let Stefan go and his brother sagged limply against the tree, his body beginning to heal itself from Damon's unintended assault. Even if Bonnie was with Klaus, at least if Stefan was right then there was a good chance that she was alive.

"What do you mean what else could he want Damon?" Stefan asked, incredulously, "He might be a monster but he's still a man and Bonnie might be a witch but she's still a woman. If I am not shoved so far up Elena's ass that I can still see that her friends are attractive then surely _you've_ thought about it."

"So you eyed up Elena's friends in your Ripper days recently," Damon shrugged, "What does you losing your saint card have to do with Klaus?"

"Is it really that hard to believe that Klaus would want her?" Stefan asked, "Even if he didn't he would likely still try and fuck her just because he'd see it as a way of sticking it to us. You know bedding the Salvatore's witch."

"Shit," Damon winced. While he doubted that the witch would go for Klaus on any other occasion, it was clear to him last night that she wasn't herself and if she was injured then she'd had no choice but to listen to Klaus' bullshit until she was strong enough to escape.

"Yeah," Stefan said, "Look, let's just go and look around the manor and see if we can find any clues. And if Klaus is there then we can confront him."

"What if she...is really gone?" Damon asked. He didn't want to think about it. As many times as he said that he didn't give a shit about her and that he would throw her under the bus for Elena's sake, everyone seemed to know what his words were empty at best anyway.

"You were right," Stefan said, "Until we find her alive or….we find her body, we have to keep looking."

 **:::**

Klaus awoke to the smell of fire. He sat up quickly once he realized that the sheets on his bed were in flames. His first thought was that Bonnie had remembered and was in the process of exacting her revenge. But things hadn't gotten far enough with them for that and he was sure that were she to remember at this stage she would likely run and attempt to get back to Virginia.

He glanced over at Bonnie and wasn't surprised to find her tossing and turning in her sleep. Her power surged and the flames grew higher. Klaus cursed, before he turned to her and gently began to shake her awake. "Come on, love," he said, "Wake up." When her eyes opened and she caught sight of the flames she let out a scream. She sat up quickly her legs kicking at the sheets. "Calm down sweetheart," he coaxed, "Calm down and they'll go out."

Bonnie tried to calm herself, taking a deep breath. It was hard when she was so afraid. Eventually she managed it and the flames subsided. Bonnie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, "I was dreaming about the accident. I didn't…mean to…"

"It doesn't matter," Klaus shrugged.

Bonnie looked over to at him clearly surprised. He was sitting with his back against the headboard, his elbows propped on his knees, an odd expression on his face. The soft sheets were in singed black and it was clear they'd have to be replaced. "I just ruined your sheets and I loss control of my powers," she said, "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

He looked over at her finally. "I can replaced the sheets. I can also help you gain control," he said, "As for the flames…" Bonnie waited, but he didn't say anything, just stared at her with the same unreadable expression. "Come here," he ordered after a moment.

Bonnie raised a brow at him clearly confused. When she made no move to do as he said, he grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her forward. Sighing, Bonnie complied, pushing down her embarrassment and her fear of what she had just done had caused, as she allowed herself to be pulled into his lap. She became self-conscious for another reason all together as she was suddenly straddling him, his hands on her hips. She placed her hands on his chest to act as a barrier as she looked at the spot just above his shoulder. She doubted that what they were doing was proper friend etiquette, but then again, she was beginning to doubt that friends was the proper word for whatever it was they had been.

He could have been acting out of character, but it wasn't as if she would know it. His behavior seemed to be natural to him, not at all hesitant, so she could only assume that he had touched her this way all the time before. Something made her think that she hadn't been affected by it in the same way as she was in that moment, however.

"Look at me," Klaus said. She hesitated but eventually her eyes rose to meet his. He was convinced more than ever that she had untapped power, and that maybe something was stopping her from accessing it. He remembered their first fight, the way her nose had bled. He had thought then it was because of the power she had gained from the other witches, but even after she had lost it, her powers seemed to come with consequences that Klaus had never seen a witch suffer. That could mean only one of two things, the spirits were policing her power or someone else was, and if either case was true then that meant that Bonnie was more powerful than even he believed.

"I could have killed us," Bonnie said quietly. Or maybe she could have killed herself and injured him. She doubted very much that he could die by fire.

"We're fine," Klaus smiled, "It wouldn't have gotten that far." She didn't seem to be convinced. He wasn't either, not entirely. They would need to get a handle on her powers. They would have to find a way to unleash them and control them all at once. "Listen to me," Klaus said knowing that he would have to calm her for them to move forward, "You could burn down the world and I would do nothing but kneel at your feet and worship you as we watched it turn to ashes." Bonnie laughed, looking away again, but he kept his tone serious. "I will never be afraid of what you are," he declared, "Even if you were to one day be able to kill me. I respect you and what you're capable of too much for that. So don't fear yourself, or your power. Embrace, respect it, and when you can wield it properly I won't be the only one willing to kneel. Understand?"

Bonnie nodded. She suddenly felt strong, invincible. He was the first of his kind, he had said. An original, and the first hybrid. If he could respect her power she would do as he said and learn to master it. Something told her that she had not had much experience with being respected. A little tic in the back of her mind made her feel the need to demand it. Her face hardened with resolve. "I understand," she nodded.

Klaus leaned forward far enough to rest his forehead against hers. "Good," he whispered. Yesterday, his brother had died and he had discovered that his enemies had the means in which to kill him. Today, he and his siblings were safe and in the same place, and he had who was perhaps the most powerful woman he had ever met in his lap hanging on his every word. Yes, things were definitely beginning to work out in his favor.

 **:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson raised an eyebrow as she walked into the kitchen. While Klaus had managed to pull himself away from the witch, long enough to go looking through his witch reserves so that he could find anything that could help things along and replace the sheets that the witch had burned in her sleep, it seemed that the witch was not hard up for attention. She was sitting at the island, being served breakfast by Elijah, while Kol poured her coffee. Rebekah rolled her eyes, she didn't think that they would take the whole playing nice thing so seriously. Still, having such a powerful ally was never a bad idea, even if for a short time, which was why she was going to play nice herself.

Bonnie's eyes widened as Elijah placed the plate in front of her. It seemed a bit excessive, poached eggs on top of toasted English muffins, covered in Hollandaise sauce, with Canadian bacon and jalapeño cheddar grits on the side. The idea of vampires cooking didn't marry well in her head. She almost wanted to laugh but she wasn't sure how he would react and so she just gave him a bemused sort of smile instead.

Still it looked good, even if she confused by the domesticity of the scene that Klaus' brother cooking made. But perhaps he cooked for her all the time. It wasn't as if she remembered.

"Is something wrong?" Elijah asked, "Do you not like poached eggs?"

Bonnie bit her lip as she played with her fork. "I don't remember," she said quietly. She heard a giggled come from behind her and turned to see who had to be Klaus' sister entering the kitchen. She rolled her eyes in the blonde's direction, and the girl gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, Bonnie," Kol said, from his seat next to her, regaining her attention, "How about you try it and if you don't like it then we'll make you something else. I could feed you if you like."

Rebekah made scoffing noise as she sat down on the other side of Bonnie. Bonnie leaned slightly away from him. "That's alright," she said, "I think I can manage but thanks for being so… _attentive_." There was an edge of sarcasm to her tone that caused Elijah and Rebekah to smirk and Kol to deflate.

Bonnie hesitantly tried the food and found that she liked it. "It's very good," she said, in between bites, "My complements to the chef."

Elijah tipped his head to her before turning to clean up the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked, looking around at the Original siblings as she continued to eat.

They all nodded, though they weren't sure which of them she was speaking to. Rebekah watched as the witch swallowed her food and bit her lip. She didn't notice the nervous gesture before but it kind of made the witch look like a little girl. It made Rebekah remember that Bonnie was just a teenage girl. While Rebekah had a teenaged girl's body, she had been alive for hundreds of years and had had enough experience to learn from her mistakes and still she hadn't learned a thing in many ways, and still she wasn't as strong as the witch sitting next to her even if Bonnie didn't remember. A part of Rebekah had resented her for that. Even if the Salvatores didn't say so out loud they had respected the witch. Rebekah didn't know any woman who really had their respect, not even their precious Elena, as much as Stefan claimed otherwise.

"Were Klaus and I really friends?" Bonnie asked.

They all shared a look and Rebekah was the one that spoke first. "You and Nik? Of course you were," she said, "The best of friends." Rebekah didn't even think she had sounded convincing.

"Please just be honest with me," Bonnie said, looking over at her, "I know this is a delicate situation because my memory is…but he keeps touching me like he's comfortable touching me and…he doesn't look at me like someone looks at a _friend_."

"Oh _that_ ," Rebekah laughed. They all let out a collective sigh of relief. The witch had caught on quicker than Rebekah thought she would as she had never noticed the looks her brother would give her before. But she supposed that Klaus wasn't trying to hide them now. He was all about taking advantage of the situation so it shouldn't have surprised her that he hadn't wasted any time in pursuing her. "Well," she said, stealing a piece of bacon off of Bonnie's plate, "Power is the great aphrodisiac and you do have it in spades."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked, swatting Rebekah's hand away.

Kol swiped a piece as well, causing Bonnie to glare at him. "It means that he wanted to bed you but you kept him in the friend zone because you had a huge crush on yours truly," Kol grinned.

Bonnie nudged him non-to-gently in the side. It was too early in the morning for her to deal with his flirting and even though it might have been a regular thing between them before as far as she was concerned they had just met, "Can someone give me a real answer?" She pled, her eyes on Elijah.

"You weren't lovers," Elijah said, as he replaced her pilfered food, "But you weren't quite friends either." Neither sentiment was a lie but she would take it in the way that she wanted to take it, regardless of his meaning. "So now that you have the information, Miss Bennett," he said, "What will you do with it?"

Bonnie shrugged looking down at her plate and beginning to eat once more. However, Elijah noticed the witch was smiling, and that was a good sign, for Niklaus at least. Still he wondered if his brother seducing the witch would be profitable in the long run. Then he thought that in the end, a lover would have much more pull over her than a mere friend.

 **:::**

While Nik had insisted on the witch staying indoors, it was clear to Rebekah that she needed clothes. Not that Rebekah minded sharing but any girl would rather have something suited to their own tastes. Besides that Rebekah felt that no matter the outcome of their little scheme, they should at least make Bonnie as comfortable as possible while they were still in her good graces.

A little trip a nearby boutique and a little compulsion to the store owner had solved the problem. Now there were workers from the same boutique in their living room showing Rebekah and Bonnie the latest fashions.

The witch's excitement was contagious. Rebekah had not had a lot of female friends in the entirety of existence and the few that she had had, she had been in competition with. Nik was taking advantage of the situation so she didn't see why she couldn't take advantage of it as well.

Rebekah watched as Bonnie spun around in a raspberry colored lace dress, trimmed with a chain of flowers around the bust and layered at the bottom. It was an odd thing that though the witch didn't remember anything, her taste in clothes was pretty much the same. "It looks great," Rebekah smiled, "You should definitely wear your hair up when you wear it."

Bonnie nodded, going through the hair accessories that the boutique employees had bought and using a black hair dagger to put up her hair. Bonnie turned to Rebekah looking at the blonde in search of approval. "How's this?" She asked.

"Perfect," Rebekah nodded. She began to sift through the racks of clothes for a dress to try on for herself when she heard footsteps.

She knew it was Nik before she saw him, because she could hear the faint growl that escaped before he spoke. "What is all of this?" He asked as he entered the living room, "We're supposed to be laying low."

"Bonnie needed clothes," Rebekah said without looking at him, "Besides they've all been compelled. They won't even remember being here and you don't have to pay for a thing."

Bonnie noticed the lethal expression on Klaus' face and thought that she should intervene. "I know it would please you to have me walk around here naked," she said, "But she's right I needed clothes." She walked over to him and stopped in front of him. "Now stop glaring at your sister and tell me how good I look," she said.

Klaus looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. His blue eyes narrowed but still sparkled with mischief. He couldn't fight the grin for long as she looked up at him expectantly. "You look exquisite," he said, "Now are you ready to start working a little magic."

Bonnie shook her head. "We haven't even started trying on shoes yet," she said, "I suggest you come back in a few hours."

Klaus laughed but nodded. "Very well," he said, "Just make sure you find me when you're done."

 **:::**

Bonnie found that she liked doing magic. She liked the feel of the power as it buzzed through her body. She liked the feeling of accomplishment when she did a spell correctly. Most of all she liked it when Klaus looked at her with awe and approval when she did something unexpected, or that neither of them knew she was capable of.

She felt Klaus' hands on her hips as he stood behind her. They were in his room, the sheets having been replaced since that morning. She stood surrounded by spell books and grimiores. Talismans and artifacts. But her attention was mostly on Klaus' hands, his grip firm but gentle as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You make it look so easy, love," he complemented.

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed. He seemed to like being close to her, touching her. "I'd like to try another," Bonnie said. Her throat was dry but she was determined to keep going. Still he was handsome, and dark, and dangerous; and it wasn't just her body that responded to him but her power as well.

"Go on then," he said. Even as Bonnie leaned forward and began to flip through the grimoires that he had given her his hands stayed put, his back flush against her. He liked the fact that he could touch her without complaint. She didn't cringe or flinch or turn away from him in disgust. Every part of her responded to him and he could feel it, he reveled in it. It was something that he had never experience, it was addicting.

She smelled like lavender and honey, and her power gave him goosebumps. He couldn't help but hum in approval as she began to chant. She stopped just as quickly much to his dismay. "Klaus," she said, putting down the book, "Rebekah said that power was the great aphrodisiac. Do you think that's true?"

His hands didn't leave her as she turned around to face him. He saw want in her eyes, something that he thought that he would never see. "I am starting to believe that, you, are the great aphrodisiac Miss Bennett."

Bonnie smiled. "Then," she said, "Will you kiss me? I really want to remember what it feels like."

"You know that you've been kissed before?" Klaus asked.

"I know that you wanted to kiss me before," Bonnie responded. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Klaus leaned forward. He watched as her eyes fell shut and she licked her lips. He kissed her hard, his tongue invading her mouth before her tongue could reenter it. His hands fisted in the material of her dress. He hadn't thought it would be this easy, but he knew that he wouldn't stop. If the Salvatores did manage to kill him, Klaus knew that while he had committed many a sin, if he were to go to hell then the witch in his arms would be the reason.


	3. PART THREE: DESIROUS

**Title:** Lapse

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Kol/Lucy, Elijah/Abby, Stefan/Meredith, Bonnie/Damon (One-sided), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Marcel/Rebekah, mentions of past Bonnie/Jeremy etc.

 **Summary:** _"Taking advantage of the situation will be easy," Klaus said, "We can turn her into anything we want. The real beauty of it all is as long we keep her happy; meaning fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious to anything involving Elena Gilbert, all the things that she was deprived of while in the company of the Salvatore, even if she begins to remember she won't think of asking any questions."_ An accident leaves Bonnie with no memories and the Originals use the fact to turn her into someone that no one is prepared to handle, least of all them. Guilt pushes the Salvatore to help Bonnie get her memories back; but along the way their motivations change. Whose side will Bonnie be on when she remembers, the Originals, the Salvatore, or her own? _Post 3x18._

 **Warnings:** Non-Canon **,** Dark!Bonnie, Character Death, Violence, Graphic Torture, Dark Magic, etc.

 **PART THREE: DESIROUS**

 _"Jealousy is no more than feeling alone against smiling enemies."_

~Elizabeth Bowen

It had only been a few days, but since that first kiss, the only time that Klaus felt comfortable touching Bonnie was while she slept. That was when he allowed himself to hold her and to run his fingers through her hair. It was too dangerous a thing to be done while she was awake, and looking at him with those eyes that were too round and too innocent from lack of knowledge and experience.

He was becoming lost in her very quickly. It was very near to weakness what he was beginning to feel for her and it was an emotion very close to fear that was keeping him away from her and therefore driving a wedge in his plans.

If he was to do what needed to be done he would have to remain close, and attentive, and manipulative. The only problem with those things that he found was that in remaining close and attentive he was becoming more and more enthralled with the witch.

It would be a tolerable thing were it just her power but it was everything. Her voice, her scent, her eyes, and her face. Every little tick that had been there before that he had forced himself not to notice, as well as the new ones that were born of her lack of memory and the forming of her new personality.

She was developing into a new person and yet she was the same. She held herself differently already. She was still vulnerable and yet there was a building confidence there, a surety in her being that drew him in as well.

He tried to tell himself that it was simply interest that was birthed from the change in her and it would come as easily as it went. But for him when it came to women it always started with a spark of interest and when it lingered and grew into something else then there would always be trouble soon after.

He could not let it linger. Let it fester. Let it grow. They were using her. Manipulating her. Lying to her. And eventually they would have to kill her. Nothing more could come of this than what already had.

However, no matter how many times he tried to talk himself down and make his muddled and sadistic mind see beyond what he wanted and desired it was to no avail. He could not pursue her without the urge to own her, not just until she remembered and they disposed of her, but after she remembered and she despised them. As impossible as he knew it to be he wanted to keep her.

Even as he wrapped his arms around her sleeping form, he knew that he would have to let her go even before he actually had her.

 **:::**

Bonnie sat down on the desk top in Elijah's study, her feet bare and her legs dangling over the sides. She was looking over a spell as Elijah sat down directly in front of her in the chair behind the desk his own attention preoccupied with a list of witches that Klaus knew in the area that could be a potential list of allies if they played their cards right.

"It's weird," Bonnie said, "That I can read and pronounce all these words. That I know what they mean, but I don't even remember learning them." Bonnie frowned when Elijah didn't respond. She had already noticed that at times he became so consumed in a task that he was oblivious to the goings on around him. "Was it that natural to me before?" Bonnie asked.

Sighing when he still didn't respond Bonnie reached out her leg and hooked their ankles together in an effort to get his attention. When he stilled she gently slid her foot up his leg a short distance and then back down. Elijah's head shot up so quickly it almost startled Bonnie. Her frown deepened as she tried and failed to interpret the look that he was giving her.

Elijah eyed her a moment trying to figure out if her actions were intentional but it was clear that she didn't understand what she was doing outside of attempting to get his attention. Because she was so ignorant and unaware her actions were very rarely deliberate in nature unless she was told to do something or did something after she found out what the gesture or action meant.

"You shouldn't do that," Elijah said simply. Usually when he said that she would stop what she was doing and ask him what other course of action she should take. She had already coined each one of his siblings and him with a role. She sought passion, attention, and affection from Niklaus. Friendship and social cues from Kol and Rebekah. And for some reason she came to Elijah for guidance in her behavior and whenever she had questions about her former self.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked curiously, "I just wanted to get your attention. Did I do something bad?"

"Not exactly," Elijah sighed, "Though if you want my attention in the future I suggest you try something less provocative."

Bonnie didn't understand. "Provocative in what way?" Bonnie asked. Elijah didn't answer and Bonnie pouted. "Elijah," Bonnie pressed. When he ignored she slid her foot up his leg again higher this time.

Elijah caught her foot as it reached his knee. He gave her a look but realized that she was observing him with almost a clinical detachment. She was trying to get the answer to her question by watching his reaction since he hadn't told her on his own what her actions meant or were inspiring.

He cleared his throat. "You are fairly attractive-" Elijah began attempting to explain and downplay things at the same time.

"What does that have to do with-" Bonnie began interrupting him, but stopped at the sound of a throat clearing behind them.

Bonnie turned to find Klaus standing in the doorway, as Elijah dropped her foot. She smiled at him but her smile faltered as Klaus looked at her with what appeared to be scorn. She was taken aback as he had never looked at her that way before.

"If you're done playing footsie with my brother," Klaus said, his voice one the verge of anger, "There is a spell I would like you to try."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's footsie?" Bonnie asked.

Elijah looked at Klaus with amusement as his brother realized that Bonnie had been unaware of her own behavior. "Nothing," Elijah said, shaking his head, "You needn't worry yourself."

Bonnie shrugged as she hopped off the desk and walked over to Klaus. "So," she asked wrapping her arms around his neck, "What's this spell?"

Klaus glanced from her to Elijah before he reached up and unwrapped Bonnie's arms from around his neck. Now was as good a time to distant himself from her as any. She was allowing herself to get close to Elijah so obviously her openness with Klaus was not as special and large of a feat as he had made it out to be in his mind.

"I am sure that Elijah would be happy to go over the spell with you, love," Klaus said.

"Why can't I go over it with you?" Bonnie asked. He had gone from not being able to keep his hands off of her to not wanting to touch her and she didn't understand it.

"I have other plans," Klaus said.

Bonnie frowned as Sage appeared seemingly out of nowhere and placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "We're going hunting," Sage told Bonnie, giving her a wink that made Bonnie want to test the spell that Elijah had taught her that instantly dried a vampire out.

Bonnie felt a twinge of anger another emotion that she didn't understand as Klaus followed Sage from the room and didn't look back.

 **:::**

Sage knew that her days were numbered. While she wanted to avenge Finn she knew that she would have to prove herself useful, but she had yet to do so. She wasn't sure what she could do to further their plans and so she tried to ingratiate herself to Klaus and Elijah in other ways. However, in doing so she had gained the witch's animosity.

It was bad enough that Klaus had been ignoring the witch but he had been doing so in favor of Sage and the women that he fed from. The witch was getting stronger fast and she picked up on all of the spells that she was taught rather quickly.

It had only been a few days and the witch had already become a fixture in the lives of the originals and had gained enough experience to kill Sage if she so wanted and Sage already knew that the others would do nothing to protect her. Not that she expected them to, there was mutual hate and animosity from all sides.

Perhaps the smart thing to do would be to cut her loses. Still there was a chance that since Klaus was ignoring the witch in favor of her for the moment, she could stick things out a little longer which would give her time to prove herself useful. She owed it to Finn to try.

 **:::**

The next day Bonnie Bennett watched with a frown marring her soft features as Klaus fed from a dark headed woman that he had brought home from a bar he and Elijah had gone to. Bonnie had not been invited along as it was still too dangerous for her to leave the house according to Klaus, even though days had gone by without their supposed enemies coming for them.

Bonnie watched them, her anger rising as Klaus' hands moved over the woman's body in an unnecessarily sensual manner as he drained the life out of her. Bonnie looked away, unable to watch anymore as she walked out of the room. She didn't notice as Kol walked close behind her.

He followed her until she walked into the library. She had been spending a lot of time in the library with Elijah and Klaus the last few days going over spells and things of that manner. It had become her refuge.

Bonnie moved to slam the door behind her but Kol's hand shot out to stop the door before it closed. Bonne rolled her eyes, but stepped aside in order for him to step inside. She closed the door behind him and watched as he walked deeper into the library.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked, pouting up at him slightly.

Kol smirked, before gesturing to his ears and then around them. "My brother has the habit of eavesdropping at the best of times," he said, "With the two of us alone together…"

Bonnie nodded, closing her eyes. Kol watched as she held out her hands and he felt the after effects of her powers running through her body. " _Omnis caro taceat_ ," Bonnie whispered. She opened her eyes a moment later and looked at Kol. "No one can hear us now," she said, "So…why did you follow me in here?"

Kol tilted his head to the side as he considered her. "You seemed upset back there," Kol said, "Nik told you what we were. That we need blood to survive. Does it really bother you that much to see him kill? To watch him feed?"

He didn't know the witch well before, he had not interacted with her. However, he had heard that she had had a very clear and concise moral code. If it was creeping back into her consciousness now that would be a problem for more reasons than one and it would make it harder for them to not only corrupt her, but to keep her true memories at bay. Up until this point she had been susceptible, soaking up everything that they had told her like a sponge. But her face as she watched Klaus feed made him doubt that they had made as much progress as they had thought they had made.

"It wasn't about the feeding," Bonnie sighed, "I can't really comment on him killing someone when I have been basically torturing people that he's compelled the last few days." She had been using people as test subjects for her spells before they fed from them. She supposed she should have felt bad about it but she didn't. She was curious about her powers, how they worked, how certain spells worked, what effects they had. The only way that she could learn was to use them and so she did and she had watched in fascination as she caused people pain or manipulated their thoughts, or brought them pleasure, or brought them to their knees. Her power was as addicting as the things that she could do with it.

"So if it's not about the killing," Kol asked, deciding to take her words at face value as this Bonnie that was blank, had no reason or even thoughts of lying to them, "Then what is it about?"

Bonnie looked away, running her hands over her black jeans. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked back at him. "I didn't like the way that he was touching her," Bonnie spat, after a moment, "It wasn't necessary. I've seen you kill. I've seen Elijah kill. I've seen Rebekah kill. None of you ever bother with getting that personal with your victims. And Klaus…." Bonnie faltered, looking down in embarrassment.

"What?" Kol pressed, giving Bonnie his full attention.

"He hasn't touched me since we kissed that one time," Bonnie said, "In fact it's like he is going out of his way not to. I know…that you all said that there was something before, but we never acted on it right? So I'm starting to think that there was a reason that we never did. Maybe the accident and almost losing me made him want to try…but obviously he regrets it. I mean why else would he pay more attention to someone he plans on killing than someone that he claims to care about?"

Kol blinked at her. He understood how to seduce women but in all of the years of his existence he could never fully comprehend the way that a woman's mind worked. He knew however, why his brother had gone from wanting to take advantage of the witch to being afraid to be near her outside of dealing with building up her magic.

Niklaus had always been a strange creature. He was also reluctant to hand out his affections toward others. But in spite of that he was hungry to escape his constant loneliness. He was a mess full of contradictions and that did not bode well for Niklaus when it came to having relationships.

His brother would deny it but the witch had Niklaus completely enthralled and they all knew it. She had had his attention before but that was different. Now she had the things that had drawn him to her before, the beauty and the power, but she also lacked the things had kept him away from her before, her resentment and hatred of him, the ties that kept her bound to the doppelganger and her friends. She was able to see him with new eyes now but the problem was that it was temporary. It would only last up until the witch's memory returned. Ordinarily Klaus might have been fine with getting what he could out of the witch while he could get it but that was no longer the case as he was beginning to actually feel something for her and that was what was keeping him away.

"So," Kol said, keeping his thoughts about his brother's behavior to himself, "You're saying you're jealous of Nik's murder victims."

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose and suddenly felt extremely ridiculous. "When you put it that way," she frowned, "It sounds stupid."

"It isn't stupid," a female voice said from behind them, "Nik is the stupid one for making you feel that way."

Kol and Bonnie turned to see Rebekah stand up from a high-backed armchair that had hidden her from view when they first walked into the room. Kol raised a brow, surprised that he, at least, hadn't noticed his sister.

"It doesn't matter," Bonnie shrugged, accepting Rebekah's presence with ease, "He obviously doesn't want me in that way. So we'll just be friends."

Rebekah stood to her feet and crossed her arms beneath her chest. "It isn't that he doesn't want you," Rebekah said, "He does. It's just that like I said he's an idiot. He's afraid that if he takes your relationship somewhere that you can't come back from, that he'll lose you. He's lost a lot of people." Rebekah ignored the look that Kol was giving her, it wasn't as if she was lying, at least not entirely. She couldn't very well tell the witch that he was afraid of losing her because she had no memory of him and when she regained it that she was likely to kill him.

"Well whatever the case he wants to end whatever it was before it began and so I guess I don't really have a choice but to let him."

Rebekah frowned. "I like you Bonnie," she said, surprised to find that it was the truth, "And I've always in the back of my mind thought that someone like you would be good for, Nik. So I want to ask you…do you want to let whatever is going on with you and my brother go?"

Bonnie looked in between Kol and Rebekah as she chewed on her bottom lip. She wasn't sure about them. She liked them, for the most part but she was still unclear what her relationship was with them or whether or not that she could trust them

It was different with Klaus. For some reason she felt a connection with him right off. She liked him and felt safe with him. Even in those times when his eyes became predatory as they looked at her she felt safe. Then there was the physical attraction to him and his fascination with her. There was a number of things that drew her to him which was why his lack of attention toward her was upsetting her so much.

"No," Bonnie said, "I don't want it to be over. But what am I supposed to do. Nearly everything and everyone is new to me. I don't even know if I was good at this before."

Kol blinked at her. "And by 'this' you mean?" He asked.

"Men," Bonnie said, "Romance….relationships. I'm not even used to my own emotions. I've never been jealous before…not that I can remember." Sighing and throwing her hands up Bonnie walked across the room and sat down in the chair that Rebekah had vacated. "I'm not Klaus," Bonnie said, "He just walks around so sure of himself and the minute that he stops paying attention to me I just turn into this person who's insecure and weak-"

"You're not weak," Rebekah said, her voice surprisingly vehement, "You're strong and you're beautiful and if you want anyone's attention then you more than deserve it. You let other people make you forget that before. This memory loss gives you a fresh start so to speak so I want you to remember exactly what you are worth and that is a lot." She had read that vulnerability in the witch before and she had never understood it. With all of that power and beauty and intelligence it made no sense that Bonnie had insisted on shrinking into herself. Rebekah would not let that happen again, especially when it would hinder what they were aiming for. They needed her confident and strong and if her brother could get his own head out of his ass long enough to realize that what he was doing was making the opposite of that occur she might feel bad about what she was about suggest.

Rebekah saw herself in Bonnie in a way so it would be easy for her to take the girl's side in _this_ at least. Besides, she and Kol were bored out of their minds and it seemed like in spite of Nik's desire to keep the witch locked up, they could all use a night out and some fun.

Rebekah followed Bonnie and knelt down in front of her chair. "You weren't very experienced before as far as we know so don't feel _too_ bad," she commented, "Besides that's what you have us for. Not only do we know a thing or two about seduction but we know a lot about Niklaus. Which means that we know that if you want his attention then you have to ignore him."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "That seems a little counterproductive," she said.

Kol shook his head. "It'll work," he said, "If you try and push yourself on him he'll simply push you away. You want to ignore him but ignore him in a way that will get his attention.

Bonnie frowned. "How exactly am I supposed to do that?" Bonnie asked, "Somehow I don't think you mean that I should stop talking to him completely. I mean…he's been helping me with my powers and if these people are really coming after us then I can't risk not being prepared."

Rebekah shook her head. "That isn't exactly what I meant," she said, "What do you say about going out on the town tonight?"

Bonnie frowned. "But Klaus said it would be safer for me if I stay here in the house," she said, slowly.

"Which means he'll come after us and then you'll have his attention," Rebekah shrugged, "You will be with me and Kol so you will be perfectly safe. We won't let anything happen to you."

Bonnie looked skeptical as she looked between Rebekah and Kol. "Well we won't let anything happen to you that you don't want to happen," Kol amended, "We're not as strict as Niklaus you see."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Bonnie sighed, "But…I _am_ kind of tired of being stuck in the house." The fact that Klaus was ignoring her made things worse. She was bored and there was so much that she didn't remember and so much that she was curious about in terms of the outside world.

"So," Rebekah said, "How do you feel about night clubs?"

Bonnie made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat. "I don't really know," she said, as she had no memory of ever going to one, "But I am sure that by the end of night we're going to find out."

 **:::**

 _Damon Salvatore stiffened as he felt the iron cuffs clamp around his wrist, the vervain that had been shoved in between the iron and his skin searing his flesh. His blue eyes snapped open, his dark hair falling into his face as he looked down at the open glass bottles that he was being forced to stand on. He wobbled, his bare feet in pain, as the bottles dug into his heels. The exhaustion was getting the better of him though he couldn't say how long he had been there._

 _He was nude, the chill of the air causing the hairs on his body to stand on end. His hands; that had been chained behind his back, were numb. A werewolf circled around him on the ground, prepared to strike the moment he lost his footing and stepped off the bottles. He had been bitten before, and he knew that it would mean death. But death seemed almost preferable to the state that he was in._

 _Damon lifted his head, his ears perking up at the sound of footsteps walking across the tiled floor. He wasn't sure who he thought his captor would be but as his eyes met the green eyes of the devil that held him he felt his stomach clench just a little._

 _"Don't look like that Damon," she whispered, her voice as smooth as silk, "I just want to have some fun."_

 _"Why are you doing this Bonnie?" He asked, though he did not expect to receive an answer._

 _"Because I can," Bonnie said simply shrugging her shoulders. She was dressed in an oversized, white button down shirt, her hair wild and her eyes seemingly full of life and yet the look she gave him promised death._

" _Do you think that this will change anything?" Damon asked, "That torturing me will make you feel better. I know I haven't been the best person to you but this….this isn't who you are Bonnie." He watched with a frown as the wolf that was circling him became docile and timid as it turned toward Bonnie. The wolf walked up to her slowly, rubbing itself around her legs that Damon noticed were bare._

 _Bonnie reached down and stroked the wolf's fur and smiled up at Damon. "Then who am I, Damon?" she asked, "Tell me."_

 _Damon searched his mind to find the right words but nothing came to him. He realized then that he had no idea who Bonnie was outside of her powers. There were vague images of who she had been flashing through his head. A selfless martyr, a moral friend, a teenage girl. But the martyrdom and morals had come after she had been pushed into a corner by the supernatural world hadn't it? What had she been like before? Who had she been before the supernatural? And now that their world had ripped her apart what the hell had she turned into?_

" _You don't have an answer do you?" Bonnie asked. When Damon remained silent Bonnie laughed without humor. "I will tell you who I am Damon," she said, "I am whoever the hell I want to be. And right now I want to be the bitch that's torturing you and so that's who I am. That's what happens when you free yourself from people who want to control you. You are able to make your choices about who and what you are in whatever way that you see fit. I took that freedom back from you and now you have lost your freedom to me. Because when you are here, in this place, under my control, you're mine."_

" _Is that what this is about?" Damon asked, "Control?"_

 _Bonnie smirked. "It could be," she said, "Or I could just want to see you squirm. The thing I love about this whole situation is that I can make you unsure about yourself in a way that no one ever has. All that cockiness and bravado is gone and now look at you. You are powerless, naked, and vulnerable and no one is coming to help you. You're weak, and that is the way you have always been next to me. You are a child. A whimpering little boy and now you have to feel it. I let you use me for too long and now the tables are turned and I can do whatever I want with all of you."_

 _Damon swallowed trying not to let his fatigue and discomfort show as he raised a brow in question. "What do you mean all of us?" He asked._

 _Bonnie looked down at the wolf. "Well there's you," she said, "And the others." She knelt down on her knees in front of the wolf and took its face in her hands. "I have lots of pets now," she said, "But this one is my favorite. Aren't you baby?" The wolf responding by turning its neck and licking Bonnie's hand. "Change back," she ordered, her eyes still on the wolf._

 _Damon watched as the wolf slowly began to take its human shape. Its body contorted, its bones cracked, and its head thrown back in an anguished howl. His eyes widened as he took in exactly who was on his knees before Bonnie. "Klaus?" he said. But the hybrid ignored him, his eyes on Bonnie._

" _He's surprisingly obedient," Bonnie said, running her fingers through the hybrid's hair, "Almost as if he's been waiting his whole existence for a master." Damon noticed the collar on Klaus' neck for the first time as Bonnie tugged at the tag daggling from it. "So powerful and yet he yields to me," she said, her tone, almost awestruck, "He understands something that you never could. He understands that there is much more to be gained in giving me what I want and encouraging me to embrace my powers than in taking advantage of me and trying to keep me from knowing exactly what I am capable of."_

 _It took Damon a moment to realize what she was saying. Having a novice witch without confidence that didn't have experience but was willing to do anything for the people she cared about could be useful only to a point. The point where her inexperience would cause her to fail no matter how powerful she was. Or the point when she would become tired of being isolated and used._

 _But in contrast, a witch that was respected and encouraged to use her powers, to learn her craft, to gain the experience that she lacked, and that was given the loyalty and care that she gave would likely not have a breaking point. That witch would have more power at her disposal and more reason to remain exactly where you needed her, at your side, and on your side._

 _But it was too late for that lesson. Much too late, Damon realized as he looked down at this witch that was Bonnie but not Bonnie. She was someone stronger and more in control and yet she was something deadly and unpredictable at the same time._

 _Damon watched the disturbing sight of Bonnie ordering Klaus to kiss her. The hybrid did so easily, and Damon found himself looking away as the hybrid's tongue entered the witch's mouth._

" _Good boy," Bonnie said, as they pulled apart, causing Damon to look at the couple again. She watched with amusement as he attempted to hold himself upright, as he struggled to keep his balance on the bottles._

 _She turned back to Klaus and traced his jawline with her fingertips. "Now," she said, "Attack."_

 _Damon lost his balance as he struggled against the cuffs on his wrists. There was nothing he could do as Klaus came toward him eyes glowing yellow and his fangs beginning to descend._

Damon Salvatore sat up in bed, panting and covered in sweat. It was his third nightmare in five days and there was still no sign of Bonnie. It was as if the witch had disappeared off the face of the earth without leaving a single trace of herself behind.

It was time to let the others know that Bonnie was missing. Missing. That was the word they were using because no matter how bad things got Damon refused to accept the possibility of Bonnie actually being dead.

He looked toward his bedroom door as it opened and his brother walked in. Stefan took at his state and frowned. "More nightmares?" He asked.

Damon hadn't been particularly open about his dreams or the slightly arousing nature of them. He only told him that the dreams involved Bonnie and at times Klaus. The most frustrating part of it was the fact that though Damon was sure that there was a chance that the dreams were some sort of warning, they told him nothing. There was no hint as to Bonnie's whereabouts, there was only the Bonnie that was not Bonnie that was powerful, sexy, and terrifying.

"We have to find her," Damon said, "And those dreams whatever they are aren't telling us anything." Sighing, he ran and hand through his hair. "We don't have any choice but to tell the others," he said, "Maybe one of them will know how to get in touch with Bonnie's deadbeat mom and she can help us find her daughter."

Stefan raised a brow at Damon as his brother got out of bed. "And why exactly would she?" Stefan asked, "We turned her into a vampire remember? If anything she'll try and kill us before she goes after Bonnie on her own."

"Well," Damon said, eyeing Stefan, "Do you have any better ideas, brother?"

Stefan shook his head. "Not exactly," he said, "But once we tell the others if we put our brains together then we can come up with something. I mean Klaus still had a soft spot for me and Caroline when they left. And Rebekah was still vulnerable to both you and me so maybe we can use that if we can find out how to get ahold of them somehow."

Damon nodded, even though he knew that they were basically grasping at straws. "There's something we haven't considered," Damon said, his mind going to his dreams.

"What's that?" Stefan asked as Damon pulled on a pair of pants.

"What if whenever we find Bonnie," he said, "And we _will_ find Bonnie….what if she doesn't want to come back?"

Stefan frowned, at how serious his tone was and the fact that he had actually used Bonnie's name. "Why wouldn't she want to come back?" he asked, "She isn't like the other witches that Klaus targeted. I know she's probably hurt and vulnerable considering the state her car was in and the fact that she hasn't tried to contact anyone but she's strong. She's strong and she hates Klaus. If anyone can resist his pull then Bonnie can."

Damon opened his mouth to tell Stefan about the dreams and reveal the information that he had withheld but closed it a moment later. "I hope you're right brother," he said instead, "I hope you're right."

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett spun in front of the full length mirror in Rebekah's room. She was a wearing a black and gray allover lace dress with an open back and half sleeves. The dress hugged her curves just so and she was aware of Kol's appreciative gaze as he stood behind her and looked her up and down.

"How do I look?" Bonnie asked, as she turned to face Kol, though she already saw the answer in his eyes.

"Delicious," Kol said as he knelt known in front of her on one knee. Kol smirked as Bonnie looked down at him in question. He gestured toward the black metal plated peep-toe pumps that she was wearing. "Allow me," he offered eyeing the thick unbuckled straps around her ankles. He was surprised when she lifted her foot and placed it on his knee, but decided to enjoy the view of her legs that her actions gave him.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as Kol buckled one of Bonnie's shoes and then the other, before she ran a hand down her own red dress. "You _do_ realize that her aim is to get our _brother's_ attention," she commented, "Meaning your antics aren't working and she's likely laughing at you on the inside."

Bonnie glanced at Rebekah as she sat her foot down and turned to the mirror and began to tease her hair with her fingers. "Oh I don't know," she said, "Right now Kol might have a better chance with me than Klaus. I mean _he's_ not the one ignoring me." Rebekah shot her a lethal glance and Bonnie laughed. "I'm kidding," Bonnie said, "But if Kol wants to keep waiting on me hand and foot I'm not going to stop him. What's the point of looking this good if you can't use it to get people to do what you want? Between my body and my power it's no wonder I have original vampires at my beck and call."

Rebekah didn't know whether to be amused or worried about Bonnie's sudden change in attitude. "Look who's getting cocky," Kol laughed.

Bonnie shrugged. "If Klaus wanted me before then it was for a reason," Bonnie said, "He obviously found something desirable enough to pursue me so I've been trying to figure out what it was these last few days. Then after talking to you guys I realized I have plenty of things going for me and I don't need to be intimidated by anyone, least of all some plain faced compelled human girls that Klaus brings home to bleed dry. It isn't a matter of whether or not I deserve Klaus' attention. If I'm right and you guys are right then I can get attention from anyone I want to get attention from. The question of the matter is whether or not Klaus will realize he needs to be paying attention to me before I find that attention elsewhere."

"And what if you do find that attention elsewhere tonight?" Kol asked.

"Then I'll happily enjoy the fact," Bonnie said, "But once your brother decides to get off his ass I'll give him another chance. Only because _I_ want him, and he will still have to work for it of course."

Rebekah was surer than ever of two things, that the witch was in fact good for her brother and that even under the circumstances she liked Bonnie, she liked _this_ Bonnie a lot. She frowned at the thought that once the girl's memory returned, _this_ Bonnie would no longer exist.

 **:::**

Elijah Mikaelson scanned the aged yellow page of the book that had once belonged to Greta Martin. It was a spell book that she had acquired through some long dead witch that was passed down through her line. The book like many other of the Martin's heirlooms had been left behind after Greta had been killed.

While there was a manner of interesting spells that could be found within the pages of the book, there was one in particular that caught Elijah's attention. It had to do with untapped magic.

It was well known even outside of the witches that the spirits had the ability to police the powers of the witches among the living and the dead. There were those among the witches that held power great enough to destroy the balance completely, and those were the witches that the spirits caused to suffer the most for if they ever realized their power then they could bring about all types of hell on earth.

A sign of those witches outside of suffering were physical consequences occurring when they performed magic. It was _that_ that told Elijah that Bonnie was indeed that powerful, and the spirits had sought to control her, even more so once her loyalty went from her own kind to the Salvatore.

He supposed that the spirits had loosened the reins on Bonnie because she was no longer tied to the vampires due to her lack of memory but he knew that it would not be long before they tried their hand at controlling the young witch again now that his brother had gotten ahold of her.

The spell within the book would have to be performed before the sprits came for Bonnie once more. The spell would not only release the hold that they had on her completely but it would give Bonnie full and complete access to her own power. Whatever power the spirits were keeping at bay would come to the service and be at her disposal.

The spell required three things outside of the incantation. The first being an amulet made of the gemstone amethyst. The second thing being blood moon candles that were made from the ashes of werewolves and the blood of witches. The last thing being a female sacrifice. The female could be supernatural or mortal, but the more powerful the being the greater chance at success the spell had.

Being in New Orleans with many shops and apothecaries that catered to witches and their needs meant that they could easily obtain the amethyst and candles. As for the sacrifice, it would seem that Sage would be of some use to them after all.

Tricking Sage into being a part of the spell would be a delicate matter but not an impossible one. They were lying to Bonnie already and so lying to Sage would not be a problem and were it not for the information that she had provided them already and the chance that they could use her against the Salvatore, the vampire would have been dead a long time ago.

Elijah had not risked speaking of the spell aloud. He had simply pointed it out to Klaus who had gave a silent nod before going off to search for Bonnie.

His brother had neglected the witch as of late and so Elijah was glad that he was able to give him an excuse to pursue her once more.

It was painfully obvious how much that he wanted the witch but Klaus was a masochist at the best of times and so he had spent the last few days torturing himself giving excuse after excuse as to why he should stay away from her and keeping his distance from the witch whenever possible.

However, they all knew that Klaus' actions were counterproductive. If he neglected the witch then the outcome would likely be similar to when she was neglected by her so called friends. It had been Klaus' idea to keep the witch "fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious," and so far he had only managed two out of the four.

While it didn't particularly concern Elijah as to whether or not the witch got fucked, he knew that she at the very least needed to be acknowledged if their plan had even the smallest chance of working.

Elijah looked up as the door to his study was thrown open and Niklaus entered looking none too pleased. "What seems to be the problem brother?" Elijah asked

Klaus scowled at him as he walked into the room more fully and stood in front of the dark oak desk. "Bonnie is _gone_ ," he said, his voice portraying a false sense of calm, "And Kol and Rebekah are missing as well."

Elijah nodded. "Yes," he said, "I overheard something about a night club earlier. Rebekah seemed excited to get out of the house."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "You knew about this," he asked, "And you didn't stop it?"

Elijah closed the book in front of him. "You would have known too if you had been paying attention to the witch instead of brooding. You've been neglecting her, and outside of myself and Sage who else does she have to talk to but Kol and Rebekah, both of whom have a short attention span. They've been bored for days, so does it truly surprise you that they have decided to show the witch a good time. You should only hope that Kol didn't take showing her a good time to a physical level."

Klaus responded by slamming his fist down on the desk. Elijah blinked up at him, the movement not even causing him to flinch. " _Where_ are they?" Klaus demanded.

Elijah shrugged. "Some new club on Bourbon Street," Elijah said, "Though if you want to find them before the witch finds someone else who is willing to keep her 'fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious' as you so eloquently put it I suggest you hurry. The dress that Miss Bennett was wearing didn't really leave much to the imagination."

"Do you think that this is _funny_?" Klaus asked, "You realize that if we lose her then we lose _everything_?"  
Elijah shrugged. "I told you not to neglect her," he said, simply, "She is still open to my guidance and Kol and Rebekah's friendship. I am sure we could get her to help us still on those grounds alone until she remembers. The only one in danger of losing her is you and the only person that you have to blame for that is yourself."

Instead of answering Klaus turned and stormed out of the room. Elijah sighed as he watched his brother go. The witch had power over him already. It would not be as simple as killing her once she remembered. Klaus would hesitate and that would likely mean their death. The only other option would be to find a way to garner her favor in a way that would keep her loyal to them even after her memory returned. There was only one emotion strong enough to pull off such a feat.

The witch would have to fall in love with Niklaus, which was a something that was next to impossible. But at the very least he and his siblings had put Klaus in a position that would force him to continue to act in a way that would be most profitable to them and for now that was all that he could ask for.

 **:::**

Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert sat on the couch in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, watching the Salvatore brothers expectantly. Neither of the girls knew what the impromptu meeting was about.

Neither girl had heard much from the brothers since Damon had been rescued from captivity at the hands of Rebekah. Their plan to stake the originals with the white oak they had found had fallen into nothing as after the death of their brother Finn the other originals had soon disappeared. Both girls were relieved by the fact, even though they didn't think that the ancient vampires would stay away for long. For the moment there was peace and neither had to look over their shoulders.

Caroline for her part hoped that Klaus' absence would finally allow Tyler to break free from the sire bond. And Elena, in spite of her growing feelings for Damon, hoped that the sudden disappearance of the originals would mean that she could finally get Stefan back without any interference. However, it seemed that though the originals were gone that didn't mean that their problems were over.

Caroline had grown tired of the ongoing silence and was the first to speak. "What is this about?" Caroline asked, "Why exactly are we here?"

Stefan and Damon shared a look with one another before Stefan spoke. "Have either of you heard from Bonnie the last few days?" Stefan asked.

Both girls shook their heads but it was Elena who spoke. "Not since the night when she called me to come and rescue Damon," Elena said, "Why? Do you need something? A spell or something? Because I can call her. I'm sure she could be here soon."

Damon made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat. He didn't know what he had expected. But somehow, even after realizing that he and Stefan had had no problems with using the witch, he had expected more out of Caroline and Elena. Bonnie was their friend after all, they had grown up together. If Bonnie was anything to anyone it should have been them, but it seemed that when it boiled down to it, she was just a witch that everyone thought was at their disposal.

It was no wonder that Klaus had managed to run off with Bonnie if that was indeed what had happened. It had been five days and neither of Bonnie's friends found it strange that they had not heard from her, especially given the fact that the last time that Elena had spoken to her it had been after Klaus had virtually held the witch hostage all day.

"This isn't about a fucking spell," Damon spat, becoming annoyed at the way that he and everyone around Bonnie had failed her, "Call her."

Elena blinked at him, looking stricken by his harsh tone but she pulled out her cell phone anyway. She called Bonnie's number and waited. It rang a few times but there was no answer. "She didn't answer," Elena said, "She's probably with her mom or something. I'm sure she'll call back later."

Stefan shook his head solemnly. "She's not and she won't," he said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. His tone seemed so sure and final that it gave her pause. "What do you mean?" she asked, "How would you know?"

Damon frowned before cutting to the chase. "Five days ago Stefan and I found Bonnie's car on the road leading away from Mikaelson Manor." He swallowed as he recalled the scene. "It was completely totaled," Damon said, "There was blood and glass everywhere."

"What?" Both Caroline and Elena exclaimed at the same time.

"Calm down," Stefan said, holding up his hands in an effort to quiet the situation.

"What do you mean calm down?" Caroline demanded, "Where's Bonnie? Is she…please tell me that she isn't…"

"She's not," Damon said with conviction, "So don't say it. Don't even think it. There wasn't….there wasn't a body. She was gone. There wasn't any trace of her at all besides the blood but it was dried and some of it was faded so I think it might have gotten washed away in the storm the night before. We searched in the woods around the area to see if maybe she wandered off and tried to find help but there was nothing….for miles. It's like she just vanished."

Both Caroline and Elena were surprised by the lost look on Damon's face. Still Elena wasn't too surprised for she knew that Damon didn't hate Bonnie as much as he claimed he did.

"But she didn't vanish," Caroline said, "You guys think that you know what happen to her don't you?"

Stefan nodded slowly. "She was close to the manor when we found her like Damon said," he told them, "And Klaus fled after Finn died so he likely knows that we have the means to kill them. Outside of the stakes, Bonnie is our biggest weapon and Klaus has a habit of collecting witches."

"So," Elena said, adding things together in her head, "You think that Klaus found her before you did and took her." While Bonnie being with Klaus wasn't good it was preferable to her being dead. "Do you know where they could be?" Elena asked, "I mean you were with Klaus for a while so you must know where his haunts are."

"Some of them," Stefan said, "But who knows how many he has. And if he has her then he'll likely take her somewhere that I don't know about."

"Maybe," Caroline shrugged, "But it would be a start right? I mean if you know where his haunts are then you probably know what connections that he has in those cities and maybe those connections know of other haunts that you wouldn't."

Stefan nodded. "That makes sense," he said, "I'll map out all of the haunts I know about and then cut them in half. Damon and I will take one half and you two will take the others. Whatever happens, we'll find her."

 **:::**

The night club was a mass of sweaty bodies and noise. There were too many people, too many voices, and too many scents. Klaus had the mind to start snapping necks and ripping out hearts if he didn't soon spot Bonnie.

The lights were low, which wasn't so much of a problem due to his heightened sight. It was the sea of bodies that bothered him and the fact that Bonnie was among them possibly not alone.

He stilled in his search for Bonnie as he felt a hand grab onto his arm. He turned to face his sister, frowning as he smelled the alcohol on her breath. " _Where is she_?" He demanded immediately.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "She's over in that corner dancing with some guy," she said, gesturing toward the opposite end of the room, "Kol and I have been keeping an eye one her all night. She's fine. She's having fun."

"It isn't safe for her to be out," Klaus said, "There was a _reason_ that I wanted to keep her in that house."

Rebekah sighed. "I'm sure there was," she said, "But last time I checked the Salvatore brothers didn't know where we were and like I said, as long as we are keeping watch over her she's fine. Besides if you had been paying more attention to her, then she wouldn't have wanted to leave anyway or at the very least she would have made sure that you knew and were with us."

Rebekah didn't get a chance to finish her speech before Klaus was heading in the direction of where he could now spot Bonnie. He was in no mood for a lecture.

The closer he got to her the more that he could see her and her dance partner who had his hands all over her. He shoved his way through the crowd of people and once he reached Bonnie it was only the fact that he didn't wish to compel a night club full of drunk idiots that kept him from killing the man that he pried away from Bonnie and tossed across the room.

Bonnie blinked at him as she watched the man that she had been dancing with fall to the ground, taking a few people with him.

"What exactly did you not understand about me telling you not to leave the house?" Klaus asked, as he walked forward, backing Bonnie into the closest wall, "It isn't safe for you out here."

"Its not like I left on my own," Bonnie said, "I'm with Kol and Rebekah. We just wanted to have a little fun. They weren't going to let anything happen to me."

"That isn't the _point_ ," Klaus said.

"What is?" Bonnie asked, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "You said you would show me the city but instead you ignored me and so I found other means in which to see it."

Klaus eyed the dress that she was wearing and doubted very much that her intentions had been to simply see the city. She had wanted his attention and now she had it, though in reality she had never truly lost it. It was difficult to marry her actions now with the way that she had been before. She hadn't been known to dress this revealing or act out in this type of manner and he suspected that it was Rebekah's influence that was morphing Bonnie so quickly into someone that likely got some sick sort of pleasure over the fact that Klaus had been to nearly every night club on Bourbon Street searching for her.

"You've seen enough," Klaus said, leaning close to keep from having to shout over the music, "We are going home."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm having fun," she said, "I want to stay. I'm not going to leave just because you decided to pay attention to me long enough to police my behavior."  
Klaus decided to use a different tactic. She was most open to him when he was open with her. When there was some ounce of truth in what he was saying. He couldn't leave her there, to allow her to fall prey to another worthless man who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself or any number of witches and vampires that Klaus knew still dwelled within the city's underbelly.

"I didn't mean to ignore you on purpose," he whispered, into her ear, "I was adjusting myself to the change in our relationship. Whatever we felt for each other before, things never got physical. And now that you don't remember anything I felt as if I was taking advantage."

Bonnie glanced around at the other club goers as she thought about his words, before looking up at Klaus again. "What exactly are you taking advantage of?" she asked, "It's not like anything else has happened since you kissed me. You've gone out of your way not to touch me and whatever this is we haven't exactly put a name on it. You keep talking about before and I don't remember before. Just tell me what you want _now_ because I don't really know what that is."

It was a simple answer. Besides survival and his family in one piece, there was only one thing that he wanted in that moment. "You," he answered.

The silence drew out as they looked at each other. Klaus leaned toward her his hand moving to the back of her head. He gently pulled her forward and was met with little resistance. He kissed her hard, his tongue immediately delving into her mouth. Bonnie kissed him back, one had grabbing onto his shirt, fingers clutching and pulling him close as he pressed her up against the wall of the club.

His hand found her hair, tugging it to tilt her head back and give him better access to her mouth. Bonnie's free hand journeyed downward, her fingers running across the inseam of his jeans and Klaus had to choke back a groan. He couldn't think. Couldn't move. This was wrong and he was taking advantage of her current state. She didn't realize what she was doing, could never fully know until she remembered. Yet, he didn't stop her as her hand moved up his thigh. He didn't care about anything besides the fact that Bonnie, this Bonnie wanted him. Wanted him enough to play games to get his attention. Wanted him enough to make a very public spectacle out of the fact.

He pulled back from the kiss allowing them both to breathe. His lips moved downward toward her neck. Bonnie moaned as he licked her skin and he knew that he would miss this once she came back to herself. Her hand rubbed insistently against his groin, and he sucked hard on her neck in response.

"People are watching us," Bonnie said, as he pulled back enough to look down at her, but still her hand remained in motion.

"Your point?" He responded, with a smirk. This wasn't the place for this nor the time but he kissed her again anyway, his grip on her hair loosening so that he could run his fingers through it.

His other hand moved down her body of its own accord, past her waist, her thigh, over her knee where her lacey dress ended and then it began to move upward. Klaus' hand found its way underneath the skirt of her dress and slowly, teasingly ran up the inside of her thigh. Bonnie moaned again and even in the midst of all the people around them he couldn't control himself anymore.

Her movements stilled as a pain shot through her head, causing her to go stiff in his arms. Bonnie pushed him away abruptly as a sudden image flashed in her head. Klaus standing over her, looming and threatening. He was angry. She was scared, afraid of him. The image was gone just as quickly but Bonnie couldn't help but think that it was a memory of some sort.

"Bonnie?" Klaus asked, worriedly, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Bonnie shook her head and stepped away from him. "Nothing," she said, "It's just really crowded in here. I didn't want people to see…can we go?"

Nodding Klaus held out his hand toward her. Bonnie looked down at it, and hesitated. He frowned but decided not to press as eventually she took it.

 **:::**

Bonnie sat down cross legged on the bed that she had basically stolen from Klaus and tugged at the hem of the shirt that she had taken from him as well when she had changed out of her dress. She wanted to ask about what she remembered or what she had thought was a memory, but she wasn't sure how to go about it or what it even meant.

She watched as Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed, close to her. "Is something wrong?" Klaus asked, able to read the tension that had not leaked out of her since they left the night club.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie whispered, looking down at her hands.

Klaus nodded. There was something in her voice that gave him pause and caused concern to surface. Things had just gotten back on track, he had come to terms with what he wanted and he had picked up his pursuit of her once again, even if things were a little different. He didn't need anything to jeopardize things again so soon. "What is it, love?" He asked.

"When we were….friends?" Bonnie frowned, the word seeming off, and so she amended it, "When we knew each other before my accident, was there ever a time that we didn't get along? That we were angry with one another?"

Klaus looked stricken for a moment before he schooled his features. "Everyone gets angry sometimes," Klaus said, "I mean you were on the verge of being angry with me recently. And sometimes with my temperament I can be a hard man to live with. We're both stubborn and yes there were times when…we clashed. But relationships, the important ones require work. I've lived a long time and I've learned from dealing with my family…and with you that…even the darkest moments, the most bitter of resentment, and the deepest hatred can turn into something…"

Bonnie scooted closer to him and waited expectantly. "Something what?"

"Good," Klaus whispered, "Wanted, needed, worthwhile, and unexpectedly beautiful. There may have been anger between us before but there was also a grudging respect, tension, attraction, intimidation, awe….things weren't always good but there was something new there each time I encountered you." Klaus reached out and took her hand, his thoughts though disjointed, were honest. "When you live as long as I have things, people…blur together and become more and more of the same. But I was never bored with you. You kept me on my toes. I liked that. You do that for me now too….it's different but the same."

"I understand," Bonnie sighed, "Or at least I think I do." She tried to think of something, anything that tied her to her life before and came up fruitless. "I wish I could remember what you remember," she said, "That I could know what you know. That I could read you as easily as you can read me. Things would be a lot simpler that way."

She was wrong of course. Remembering would only make things more tangled and convoluted. Things between them were rapidly heading toward the point of no return and now Klaus was more determined than ever not to go backward even with the potential consequences that likely laid ahead.

"Everything will come back in time," Klaus said, his eyes meeting hers, "You shouldn't push yourself." He searched for any sign that she might continue to press him with questions. He sighed in relief when she smiled at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently. "Okay?"

"Okay," Bonnie nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, hoping that once the rest of her memories returned they didn't cause her so much confusion and doubt.

 **:::**

Bonnie sat down on Elijah's desktop this time eyeing Klaus as he sat behind the desk. Elijah had gone to the apothecary to obtain the blood moon candles and the amethyst for the spell that would give Bonnie full access to her powers.

Her bare feet hung over the side, the dress that she was wearing affording Klaus a nice view of her legs. She said the spell that would shroud the room in silence in case Sage was around to hear their conversation.

"Elijah said that this spell needed a female sacrifice," Bonnie said, "And that you want to use Sage."

Klaus nodded as Bonnie ran her foot a third of the way up his leg and then back down again. "That's true," he said, "Does that bother you?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't really like Sage," Bonnie said, " _She_ bothers me."

Klaus smirked as he thought of a time when he was the one that bothered her. "Any particular reason?" he asked, as Bonnie slid her foot up his leg again, higher this time and then back down again.

"I don't like the way that she looks at you," Bonnie answered, "She said she loved Finn but sometimes she seems interested in moving on…so to speak."

"Even if we weren't planning on killing her," Klaus said, as he silently marveled over the fact that he was rather calmly discussing murder with Bonnie Bennett of all people, "You would have nothing to worry about. Sage and I have only shared one emotion and that is mutual loathing. She's been trying to make herself useful and failing. At least this way she can actually be of help to us. You don't need to worry about any other woman, least of all Sage. I only want you. I told you that." Klaus caught her foot as it slid up his leg and over his thigh. "And since you have my attention," he said, his hand moving up her leg, "Your antics aren't really necessary."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and looked away, seeming almost shy. It was a stark contrast to the confidence she was wearing as of late. "I wasn't trying to get your attention," Bonnie said, her hair falling into her face as she looked back at him, "Rebekah explained what footsie is to me. I was…trying to flirt."

Klaus smiled as he tugged at Bonnie's ankle until she hopped off of the desk. "If that's the case," he said, pulling her into his lap, "By all means continue."

Bonnie's hands framed his face as she leaned in to kiss him. Her tongue swept into his mouth and he was just about to close his eyes when he saw movement in the doorway and a flash of red hair. Sage, and given the swiftness of her departure she had likely arrived before Bonnie had said the silencing spell, and had heard their plans.

Klaus gently pushed Bonnie from his lap and ignored the frown on her face as he sped after Sage, catching the vampire just as she reached the bottom of the spiral staircase and was heading for the front door. In one swift motion he snapped her neck and watched as she fell to the floor.

Bonnie who had run after him came rushing up behind him a few moments later. She knew that the vampire wasn't dead, as the others had explained to her what it took to kill them. "She knows," Bonnie said, "Now what?"

"We chain her up and do the spell as soon as possible," Klaus said, "We're not missing this opportunity."

Bonnie nodded, as she walked up to him and took his hand. "Don't worry," she said, "Soon I'll have my power and after that everything will fall into place."

Klaus nodded in turn, before he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. When he let it go he moved to pick Sage's body up so that he could chain her up in the basement.


	4. PART FOUR: WEAKNESS

**Title:** Lapse

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Kol/Lucy, Elijah/Abby, Stefan/Meredith, Bonnie/Damon (One-sided), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Marcel/Rebekah, mentions of past Bonnie/Jeremy etc.

 **Summary:** _"Taking advantage of the situation will be easy," Klaus said, "We can turn her into anything we want. The real beauty of it all is as long we keep her happy; meaning fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious to anything involving Elena Gilbert, all the things that she was deprived of while in the company of the Salvatore, even if she begins to remember she won't think of asking any questions."_ An accident leaves Bonnie with no memories and the Originals use the fact to turn her into someone that no one is prepared to handle, least of all them. Guilt pushes the Salvatore to help Bonnie get her memories back; but along the way their motivations change. Whose side will Bonnie be on when she remembers, the Originals, the Salvatore, or her own? _Post 3x18._

 **Warnings:** Non-Canon **,** Dark!Bonnie, Character Death, Violence, Graphic Torture, Dark Magic, etc.

 **PART FOUR: WEAKNESS**

" _Men are taught to apologize for their weaknesses, women for their strengths."_

~ Lois Wyse

 _The fog that surrounded him was suffocating. He could barely see in front of him, but he walked forward anyway, unable to make out what was in front of him or behind him_. _Slowly the fog began to fade and he began to make out the buildings so close together that they almost seemed to be one._

 _There was a sound that started out faint, but then grew clearer. Music. Jazz. Then he saw it, a sign that read, "Bourbon Street". He knew now, exactly where he was, and as he heard the click of heels on concrete he knew exactly why._

 _Damon turned toward the sound, not knowing what to expect. His subconscious had created so many different images of her as of late. But this Bonnie that walked toward him was grinning, and not in a foreboding way that promised him harm. She wasn't the powerful force that got off on torturing him. But nor was she the martyr that followed orders. She was something in between. Dressed in all black, her green eyes held secrets. He was no more familiar with this Bonnie than he was with the lethal minx that had appeared in earlier dreams. For he knew that this was a dream. Reality was a far darker place, in which Bonnie no longer dwelled. In which Bonnie was likely dead._

 _He frowned as she stopped in front of him, hands on her hips, head cocked to the side. "Took you long enough to get here," she said._

" _I wasn't aware that you were waiting for me," he countered._

 _She gave him a quizzical look, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Weren't you?" She asked._

 _She did something then. Something that frightened him. Something that scared him even more than the torture and the threatening had. She reached up and grabbed him, pulling him down until their lips met. Damon allowed the kiss because a part of him had always wanted it to happen. He kissed back because he knew that this would never be his reality._

 _When she pulled away, it was no longer Bonnie that looked up at him. Her dark hair had turned red and her brown skin had gone pale. Sage gave him a sympathetic smile as her hands fell to her sides. "Your mind has always been a very dark and hollow place Damon," she said, "But I've never seen anything as complicated and convoluted as your feelings toward the witch."_

 _His eyes narrowed at her words. "You've been the one doing this," he accused, "The dreams have been you this whole time."_

" _If you've been dreaming about the witch that's your business," Sage answered, "This is the only dream I'm responsible for. And it isn't a dream so much as a warning."_

 _Damon blinked, but nodded his head. "I'm listening," he said._

" _I have made the mistake of trusting Klaus and I am about to pay dearly for it," she told him, "But it is too late to save me. Soon I will be dead. But the girl. The witch. If you can get to her and get to her soon then you can stop them from turning her into a monster."_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _She has power that is untapped," Sage explained, "Power that Klaus wants access to. Power that once released has the potential to bring the whole of the supernatural world to its knees. Their breeding her to hold the world hostage at their behest. She doesn't remember who she is. You have to find her. Make her remember."_

Damon woke up to the sound of voices. Getting out of bed he followed the sound. The details of the dream were still fresh in his mind. He wasn't sure whether or not Sage could be trusted. She could have been luring them into some kind of a trap. But in truth he was growing desperate and they had no further leads on Bonnie's whereabouts.

Following the sound of the voices until he reached the living room of the boarding house he was surprised to see his brother sitting on the couch next to Abby Bennett-Wilson.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Damon asked, eyes on Stefan.

Abby frowned. She shouldn't have been surprised that Damon could so easily talk about her as if she weren't there. Disregard her presence as easily as he had disregarded her life when he had turned her.

"I thought that she should know that her daughter is missing," Stefan said, breaking into Abby's thoughts, "And I figured that she could be of some help to us. I mean she might be a vampire but she still has Bonnie's blood, meaning if we can manage to find another witch then we could possibly pull off a locator spell."

"We don't need a locator spell," Damon sighed, "I know where she is. Sage got roped in with Klaus somehow and she's communicated with me through a dream. He wants to kill her and he's trying to unleash some untapped power that Bonnie has. They're in New Orleans. Do you know of any haunts Klaus might have down there?"

Stefan nodded. "A few," he said, "I should call Caroline and Elena. Whatever Klaus is planning doesn't sound good."

"Don't bother," Damon said, shaking his head, "They'll just get in the way. We'll take care of this ourselves."

"We might need Caroline to distract Klaus," Stefan said, "And Elena to distract Elijah. I can handle Rebekah. We can't just go in there just the two of us and expect to take down four originals."

Damon wondered if he should mention what Sage had said about Bonnie not remembering who she was. But he didn't know if she meant it in the literal or metaphorical sense so he decided to brush it off. "I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard but if you're that adamant about taking them then fine," he said.

"When do we leave?" Abby interjected.

"We?" Damon asked, eyebrow raised, "Who exactly invited you again, mommy dearest?"

"I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing," Abby spat, her eyes narrowing, "She is my daughter."

"Since when?" Damon countered.

"Fuck you," Abby said, "Since when do you give a damn about her anyway. You think I don't know what this is about? You don't care that Bonnie comes home safe. You're not worried about her because she is a girl in a den full of lions. You are worried about her for the same reason why you turned me instead of her. She is your power source. Your machine. Your witch on call. You want her back so you can use her point blank and period. _You_ want to judge me? Go fuck yourself. I might be a shitty mother but at least right now my daughter is my main concern which is more than I can say for you."

Damon opened his mouth to retort but her words cut him. What the hell could he say? That he was realizing that he had treated her daughter like shit and was trying to change? What did it mean _now_? Now that they were certain that Bonnie was in Klaus' clutches and was in need of being saved.

Damon shut his mouth and responded in the only way that he could. He walked away.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She had done everything that she had needed to do to prepare herself for the spell. The others were setting things up in the basement. She ran her hands down the sheer black dress that she had to wear for the spell as she looked at herself in the mirror.

There was so much at stake. So much that could go wrong and it all hinged on her. What if the spell didn't work? What if it did and she wasn't as powerful as everyone thought that she was?

She didn't want to let them down. She didn't want to let Klaus down. Deeper even than that she didn't want anything to happen to any of them because she was not strong enough to protect them from the danger.

Bonnie turned as she heard footsteps behind her and she forced a smile as her green eyes met Klaus' blue ones. Even as she tried to hide her insecurities from him, he was able to read her. He frowned in concern as he reached out to her. Bonnie had his hand in her grasp before it could even make its intended journey toward her.

"What's wrong?" Klaus whispered, as he watched her thread her fingers through his.

Bonnie closed her eyes, her hair falling into her face as rested her head against his chest. "I keep thinking," she said, softly, "What if the spell doesn't work? Or what if it isn't enough? What if _I'm_ not enough?"

"Bonnie-" Klaus began, but she shook her head, cutting him off.

"I know what you're going to say," Bonnie said, "Something that I need to hear like you always do. I appreciate that. I do. But the reality of the situation is that there's a chance that I'm not as powerful as everyone thinks I am." Something inside of her seemed to connect her power with her worth and as much as she didn't understand it she couldn't get away from the connection. "What use am I to you if I can't protect you? Protect us?"

"You're not here because I think that you could be useful to me Bonnie," he said. But wasn't she? She had been. In the beginning. Because he wanted to use her. Take her. Own her. Get revenge on her and the others. But it was something else now. Something different. Something more than the need to possess, though that was still there. There was something with no name between them that was close to being irreplaceable. "You're here because I want you here," he said, "Because I need you here."

Bonnie looked up at him. Her eyes searching, for what he didn't know. "Why?" she asked.

Even if he could explain it, he didn't want to. Didn't want to feel anything even close to vulnerability. It angered him, the things that she forced him to face just by looking at him, just by existing. The things that he wanted the most. The things that he had spent his existence coveting. Power, beauty, loyalty, goodness, darkness, strength. Those were the traits that she embodied. The pieces that made her who and what she was. Even in the state that she was in and losing her was no longer an option. But how could he say that without making himself look pathetic? But if he left the words unsaid it could be the thing that turned her back into the shell that she had been before the accident and where would that leave them then?

"I've never wanted anything that doesn't describe what you are," he forced himself to say, "You are perfect. That's something that the outcome of the spell cannot change."

Bonnie felt an array of emotions, only half of which made sense to her. "I don't ever know what to say to you," she murmured, "A part of it is because I don't remember the right way to act or what words or emotions would make sense for certain moments. A part of it is because I can't help but feel like even if I did remember I wouldn't know what to say anyway. But I want you to know that I need you too. Nothing makes sense when I'm not close to you. And as much as that scares me, even more than the things that I don't know. I think…no I know that not having you with me would scare me more."

Klaus leaned down and kissed her slowly and thoroughly before he pulled away. "I need you to understand something," he said, speaking against her lips as he pulled back slightly, "I need you to let go of your uncertainties and believe me when I say what I am about to say. Power or no power. Memory or memory. I will never let you go. I can't. Do you understand?"

Nodding Bonnie wrapped her arms around his middle as he leaned down and kissed her again. She silently made up her mind that she wouldn't doubt him anymore, even as a little voice in the back of mind told her that she should.

 **:::**

Davina Claire set the charcoal that she had been drawing with down and handed the finished product over to her caregiver. She watched as Marcel Gerard surveyed the piece of paper with interest, his eyes taking in her drawing, noting the features of the girl she had depicted on the page.

"This is the girl that you've been seeing?" He asked, he brown eyes moving from the drawing to her.

Davina nodded, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. "That's the one from my visions," Davina said, "The one that came with the old ones. I can feel her power even now, and if what I've seen comes to pass then she will only grow stronger."

Marcel frowned. "Why are they here?" he asked, "Are they after the city?"

Davina shook her head. "The old ones are running from something," she said, "And the witch is being manipulated."

Neither fact surprised Marcel as they had fled and left him during the vampire massacre running from their father before. And Klaus had always had a thing for power, for witches, and for manipulation.

"It won't last long," Davina continued, regaining his attention, "The spell that they want to perform. It is meant to give her access to untapped power but there is a reason that she was kept from accessing it. There has only been one other of her kind in existence and if this time is anything like the last time the supernatural world will be turned on its head. From what I've seen she'll be the strongest of them, unable to be killed like the others were. We can't stop her."

"Power is subjective," Marcel said, "If one is in danger of losing it, the thing to do is get in good with those who have it. Then manipulate them to work in your favor."

"So you're saying that you want to find her?" Davina asked.

Marcel nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying," he said, "If we know about her then there is a chance the witches know too."

 **:::**

Sage's eyes snapped open and she awoke to the sound of chanting. She struggled against the chains that held her in place, but she was unable to free herself. Something was weakening her and she was certain that it was witch's power. She had just barely managed to warn Damon.

She looked around and noticed the originals standing in the far corner of the room. She told herself that she should find solace in the fact that she would soon be able to see Finn, but she did not. Could not. All she wanted to do was kill them all.

The witch stood in front of her, arms raised, voice low as she chanted. A crude pentagram, was painted on the floor in what looked to be blood and Sage found that she was at the center of it. She cursed and spat and yelled, but the witch's concentration never broke and her voice remained steady.

" _Redde mihi quod meum est. Divina virtute et me venire_ ," over and over she chanted. The flames of the blood moon candles rose higher and higher.

Sage watched in horror as the amethyst in Bonnie's hand elongated, morphing into a crude dagger. The witch let it go and it floated toward her.

Sage closed her eyes and accepted her fate. The dagger slashed her wrists firsts, then her bare feet, and then it slit her throat. The blood poured from her body, and the pain pulsed, as she was still alive, still suffering. She opened her mouth to scream but only blood poured out.

Her blood flowed and took the shape of the pentagram on the ground and finally the dagger stabbed her in the heart and twisted, before yanking it out of her chest, finally freeing her.

Bonnie caught the heart as it fell and tossed it into the air. The flames from the candles leapt up toward it, seeming to form a life of their own as the swirled around the heart and burned it to ashes. Next the flames swirled around Bonnie. She screamed as they engulfed her, the pain unbearable.

Klaus moved to race toward her but Elijah held him back, as Bonnie fell to the ground. "It's almost over," he whispered into Klaus' ear.

Klaus fought against him. As many times and as many ways as he had once wanted the witch to suffer, witnessing her suffering and knowing that it was being done in his name pained him. "It needs to end _now_ ," he hissed.

"Wait a little longer, brother," Elijah said, "Just a little longer."

Bonnie's screams filled the basement as the flames continued to grow. One last scream and the flames were gone. However, as the flames went out all that was left in their wake was ashes.

"What's happened?" Klaus demanded, " _Where is she_?!"

Elijah shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense," he said, a frown marring his features, "Not unless…"

"Unless _what_?" Klaus spat.

"Not unless she is more powerful than even we dreamed," Elijah said, his voice almost fearful, "I didn't think that this was possible. But it is much too late to turn back now."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, as Elijah and Kol shared a look.

"He means we have awakened something in her that could destroy us all," Kol said, "The Salvatore are the least of our worries. If her memory returns…"

"I don't care what we've awakened," Klaus said, "We have to find her and make sure she is okay." The other's shared a look but when Klaus left the basement they followed.

 **:::**

They were just outside of the city limits, the sign bidding them welcome to New Orleans was in sight. Just as Damon drove past it, a lone figure appeared directly in their path. Damon stepped on the breaks hard, causing the other inhabitants in the car to jerk forward as they pulled to a stop. He could barely make out the figure in the dark, but as he put the car into park he was able to see exactly who it was.

Damon sighed, as he opened the door to the driver's side and got out of the car. Stefan followed suite, climbing out of the front passenger's side. Abby climbed out of the back seat, leaving only Elena and Caroline remaining in the car.

They had been on the road for a while and they didn't want anything getting in their way now that they were close, especially not a ghost.

The spirit didn't smile as they looked at her, even though both Abby and Stefan looked upon her warmly. "Hello Sheila," Stefan said.

The spirit of Sheila Bennett rolled her eyes. "As much harm as you've caused my family, that's all that you have to say to me Stefan?" Stefan opened his mouth, but Sheila shook her head. "You had your chance to be good to this family a long time ago. Emily gave you a chance, I gave you a chance, and Bonnie gave you a chance. Each time you failed. Now it's too late. Turn around and go back the way that you came."

They all shook their head, but it was Damon who spoke. "We can't do that," Damon said.

Sheila raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?" she asked, "None of you have ever had any issues with leaving Bonnie all alone on her own to deal with things before. To throw her in harm's way. Abandon in her when she needed you the most. What is exactly so different about the current situation?"

"Mom," Abby said, trying to change the subject and defuse the situation, "Are you here for the reason that I think you're here?"

Sheila gave her daughter a once over and nodded. "You left her because you were afraid that what was foretold would come to pass and now your abandonment of her is a part of the reason that it has."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, "Elena said that Bonnie told her that she was the reason that Abby left. That it had to do with Elena and Mikael."

"I could care less about Elena Gilbert," Abby spat, bitterly, "I told Bonnie that because I didn't want her to know the truth. I thought if I kept it from her that I could keep it from happening. But obviously that didn't work."

Damon looked from Sheila, to Abby, and then back again. "Keep what from happening?"

"There's a reason that the Bennett name caries so much weight in the supernatural community," Sheila said, "Though, not many know that reason outside of the witches. One of the most powerful beings that ever existed came from this line. Her name was Qetsiyah, and before she was imprisoned on the other side, she was considered infinitely powerful. But it was foretold that after her there would be another, one more powerful. One greater, and she would be the last of the Bennett line. She would suffer and burn but she would rise up from the ashes like the phoenix and be reborn. A-"

"And she would be a god amongst men," Abby finished, "The master of all types of magic, and ruler of all creatures. The supernatural world would kneel at her feet and call her queen."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Damon asked.

Sheila smirked. "You are going to wish that it was," she said, "The spirits can't delay fate any longer. If you go any further then most of you won't leave this city alive and even if you do it won't matter. It's starting. This city will be the birth of her dominion and it will spread like wild fire. I just hope that the vampire species has enjoyed the illusion of being at the top of the food chain all of these centuries. Bonnie will bring the new age, witches will reign, and she will be above all. Witches created this world, we created you, the supernatural community owes us its existence and they will be reminded of that fact. We made the rules and now she will change them. You are about to be reminded why we are the ones to fear, and it will be a lesson that you won't soon forget."

Sheila disappeared a moment later. They all watched as she vanished.

"I don't get it," Stefan said, "If witches protect their own and Bonnie is going to bring about their rule then why would the spirits want to stop her."

Abby laughed without humor. "The goal of witches is to keep the balance," Abby explained, "She isn't talking about balance. She is talking about absolute control. There would be no balance. Everyone will have as much power and as much leeway as Bonnie wants them to have, be it witches, wolves, vampires, or the spirits on the other side. When she learns to control the power that she'll have, she will have control over us all."

"Maybe we should turn back around," Stefan frowned.

Damon shook his head. "I'm going," Damon said, "I don't give a damn about some new order. If we run now it'll get to us eventually any way. We _owe_ her, Stefan. We can't stop. It isn't too late until we accept it is. And even if we can't keep her from unleashing her power, we can at least get her the hell away from Klaus."

 **:::**

The tomb of Marie Laveau was a major tourist attraction but her body was not buried there. Her body was in an unmarked grave in a cemetery that housed her descendants. The tomb housed in the Saint Louis Cathedral that most thought held her remains actually served another purpose altogether. It was a sanctuary for witches. A place where the spirits of the most powerful of them dwelled, spirits who offered protection to those whom they deemed to be worthy.

"This is it," Davina said, as she held the flashlight toward the tomb, "This is where they led me. This is where she'll be. I can feel them. The spirits of her ancestors. They're preparing to guard her while her body gets used to the power." She frowned as she suddenly sensed something else. "It's much more serious than I thought," she said, turning to face Marcel, "She's a Bennett. The last of the line."

"The _déesse_?" He had heard whispers of things. Myths that spread among the witches. Things that he had thought inconsequential. The name Bennett carried weight but after the last of the line was born and nothing that was foretold came to pass, everyone had thought that the name was just that, a name. It seemed that they hadn't waited long enough, however.

Davina had always believed in whom the resident witches of the French Quarter called the "déesse". Whom the Greeks had called "θεά" when Qetsiyah first warned of her arrival. Whom the pagan witches had called "ásynja". Whom the old Haitian Creole witches that practiced vodou spoke of only as "deyès". Whom those who still worshipped the old gods of the spirits called " _She_ ". All those words only meant one thing, goddess. The visions of her had become so old, and the foretelling so fragmented overtime no one believed that she would ever exist. But Davina had always believed.

It was her desperation that caused her to cling to the belief. When she had first heard of her, the only thing that she really paid attention to was the fact that the girl would have the power to break rules set by the spirits, to change them. To master every form of magic both known and unknown. She had let herself hope then, after The Harvest; that if she could find the déesse, that she could change the rules and save her from The Reaping, from death. And now they had found her.

"If we protect her now," Davina said, "Maybe she will help me later." Her wish for a normal life was now forefront in her mind.

"And if she won't?" Marcel asked, suddenly full of foreboding. The girl was supposedly going to bring about a new age for witches, she could easily side with the others.

"She still deserves our help if she needs it," Davina said, "And she will. You don't have that amount of power without having trouble controlling it. The old ones won't be able to understand her. But I will. If you don't want to help I understand. The other vampires could be at risk, and even if they aren't…this city won't be yours for much longer."

"She can have the city if you're safe," Marcel said. He would miss the power, but in the end it was about survival. He knew what it was to survive. And he _would_ survive. Even if that meant submitting.

Davina opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the ground shook beneath their feet. They could feel the power thick and knotted in the air, Davina more than Marcel. The skies clouded over and rain began to pour violently out of the sky as lightning struck the ground over and over.

The ground shook so hard that the walls of the cathedral began to come down. Marcel shielded Davina the best he could as the glass and rubble fell down around them.

Voices rang in Davina's ears. Of witches. Of the dead. They grew so loud that she screamed and then almost as suddenly as the chaos came it stopped.

They stood stock still, soaked and covered in dust, and they waited. Flames appeared around the tomb before coming together in front of it. As they died down and turned to ashes they left the body of a girl in their wake.

She sat on the ground, covered in dirt and ashes, naked, her knees pulled into her chest. Her eyes opened and they were consumed in white before fading into a forest green color. She looked at them her eyes wide and scared. The power she exuded was distracting and seemed to pulse all around them.

Marcel stepped forward but Davina shook her head. "It has to be me," she whispered, "I'm one of her own. For right now at least, that is all she will be able to understand until the power settles."

Still Marcel removed his jacket and handed it to Davina. Taking it Davina smiled, before she began to approach to girl. Her movements were slow, cautious.

She knelt down in front of her and studied her face once they were eye level. "Hello, déesse," she said, softly, "My name is Davina."

The girl lifted her chin, any trace of fear that she had seeming to disappear. "I'm Bonnie," she said.

Davina wrapped Marcel's jacket around Bonnie's shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry, Bonnie," she said, "You're safe."

 **:::**

Marcel looked out of the window of the house that he had once shared with the originals and now shared with Davina. The witches were all outside, everyone in the quarter. The wolves as well. Even the vampires and his men had the place surrounded. They were waiting to catch a glimpse of the Bennett witch. She had not come into her power for more than an hour and already the guidelines he had set up for the Quarter were being ignored in her favor.

"At least they aren't here for me," Davina said, as she looked down as well, her eyes on the witches, "Do you think the old ones will come?"

Marcel nodded. "I know them," he said, "If they had her before they'll come for her now. They wouldn't pass up that chance at having all that power. Especially Klaus."

"You might know Klaus and the others but you don't know how he feels about me," a voice said from behind them.

They turned and watched as Bonnie entered the room, freshly showered and dressed in one of Davina's white lace dresses. The only reason that Bonnie had gone with them outside of her immediate trust of Davina, was the fact that Marcel had mentioned that he and Klaus were old friends.

"It isn't about the power," Bonnie continued as she entered the room more fully, "He cares about me and he needs me. That's why he'll come."

Marcel nodded, but on the inside he was skeptical. He knew Klaus well, and was well aware of how he operated. For Klaus love was equated with weakness, and power with strength. Those with power were manipulated. And there was no love that mattered outside of family. He had proven that time and time again when he had mocked his siblings for falling in love. When he had killed the people that they had dared to choose over him. When he had forced Marcel to choose between immortality and Rebekah. Love was not a priority to Klaus, it was something that was meaningless and made those with power vulnerable. And vulnerability was never an option.

He was playing the girl nicely though, getting her to believe something that Marcel knew could never be true.

Davina read the tension between them and stepped forward. "How are you feeling?" She asked, as she walked toward Bonnie.

"Fine," Bonnie said, "New. If that make sense." She had been hoping that with her power she would regain her memory but that had not been the case.

Just as the thought came to her an image flashed in Bonnie's mind. A man, black hair, and blue eyes. No, not a man, a vampire. Attacking her, biting her neck, trying to kill her. Bonnie shook her head and another image surfaced. The same man, strung up, being tortured by Rebekah. She saw herself, standing next to Klaus, heard Klaus' voice. " _The man that killed your mother_ ," he said.

Bonnie blinked, her mind racing. A name came to her. Damon. Yes, that sounded right. Damon. The vampire who attacked her. The vampire who killed her mother, but was her mother dead? She felt as if she was and yet she wasn't.

Unable to make sense of it Bonnie thought about Rebekah and Klaus instead. Rebekah had been torturing him, she looked angry. Was she angry that he had hurt Bonnie? Was this Damon one of the people that were after them? He was, had to be, she was sure of it.

"Come and look," Davina said, catching Bonnie's attention.

Bonnie stepped forward and walked over to the window. She looked out at the seemingly endless crowd of people. "Who are they?" Bonnie asked, "What do they want?"

"They came to see the déesse," Marcel grinned.

Bonnie frowned "Who is that?" she asked, clearly confused, "And what does that even mean?"

"Déesse," Marcel explained, "Is goddess in French. And the goddess they are waiting to see would be you."

Davina pointed to the mark that had appeared on Bonnie's neck. A pentagram, with a crescent moon on each side. "This mark," she said, "It's the symbol of the goddess. An outward representation of you power."

Bonnie touched her neck and bit her bottom lip. "I don't understand," she said.

"Don't worry," Marcel smiled a smile that somehow made her at ease and suspicious all at once, "You will."

 **:::**

The last person that Klaus Mikaelson had expected to receive a message from on his search for Bonnie was Marcel Gerard. Considering what city he was in, he supposed that he shouldn't have been so surprised. However, he had been so focused on Bonnie he hadn't given anyone else much thought, least of all his former protégé.

As he and his siblings walked into the house that they had once shared together, Klaus ignored the memories that had surfaced in favor of listening for any sign of Bonnie.

One of the vampires that were loitering around directed him toward the stairs, and Klaus ran toward them, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol following him at a much slower pace.

There had been a crowd outside, creatures of all sorts. It had taken them an hour to weed their way through and as they had Klaus was slowly beginning to understand what Elijah had meant about them getting themselves into something that they were in no way prepared for.

He heard Bonnie's voice before he saw her and was soon bursting into the room from which it had come. She barely had time to take in the fact that he was there, before he sped toward her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as he buried his face in her hair.

She nodded, as she returned the embrace. "I'm fine," she said, "I feel good. Great even. New. I feel new."

"You're not hurt?" Klaus pressed rubbing his hands down her arms.

Bonnie shook her head as she pulled back from him. "I'm fine," she said, "I promise. I wouldn't lie to you."

Klaus winced and turned in time to see his siblings enter the room. "She's fine," he told them, though none of them had asked. Instead they were all looking at him strangely.

Ignoring them he turned back to Bonnie and took her face in his hands and leaned down and kissed her lips. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered.

Bonnie smiled at him as he pulled away and there was a clearing of the throat.

Klaus turned to face Marcel and forced himself away from Bonnie's side. "Thank you," he said, "For taking care of her old friend."

Bonnie stepped over to where Davina was standing near the balcony of the bedroom as the two began to talk.

"Not a problem," Marcel said, lowly, "I can't say that I'm surprised that you're involved with her somehow. I mean you've always had a thing for power. But after seeing the two of you together, if I didn't know any better I'd think that the power was just a nice incentive. That it's really about _her._ "

Klaus laughed but it was uneasily. "You've simply caught me at a weak moment, Marcel," he said. He soon regretted his words when he remembered other words that he had said once. " _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness,_ " but surely it was too soon for fear of that.

Klaus swallowed and prepared for Marcel's response but it never came.

There were sudden shouts of cheers and wind howled in a way that could only mean that someone was displaying power. They could feel it as well, down deep. It was intoxicating and terrifying at once how strong it was.

Klaus turned to see that it was Bonnie. She had gone out onto the balcony and was demonstrating her powers to the crowd down below.

"Looks like the goddess has met her worshipers," Marcel laughed.

Klaus smiled. As he watched Bonnie he knew that no one in the crowd would ever respect her power as much as he did.


	5. PART FIVE: HOMAGE

**Title:** Lapse

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Kol/Lucy, Elijah/Abby, Stefan/Meredith, Bonnie/Damon (One-sided), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Marcel/Rebekah, mentions of past Bonnie/Jeremy etc.

 **Summary:** _"Taking advantage of the situation will be easy," Klaus said, "We can turn her into anything we want. The real beauty of it all is as long we keep her happy; meaning fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious to anything involving Elena Gilbert, all the things that she was deprived of while in the company of the Salvatore, even if she begins to remember she won't think of asking any questions."_ An accident leaves Bonnie with no memories and the Originals use the fact to turn her into someone that no one is prepared to handle, least of all them. Guilt pushes the Salvatore to help Bonnie get her memories back; but along the way their motivations change. Whose side will Bonnie be on when she remembers, the Originals, the Salvatore, or her own? _Post 3x18._

 **Warnings:** Non-Canon **,** Dark!Bonnie, Character Death, Violence, Graphic Torture, Dark Magic, etc.

 **PART FIVE: HOMAGE**

" _I never knew how to worship until I knew how to love." ~Henry Ward Beecher_

Bonnie Bennett sat on the edge of the bed that had once been Rebekah's and played with the amulet around her neck. It had formed from the amethyst that she had used to perform the spell. Rebekah had grabbed it prior to their departure to search for Bonnie and sat down next to Bonnie as she watched the witch admire it.

There was no point of attempting to return to the house they now shared. The crowd outside was still much too large and likely wouldn't become any smaller any time soon. This house had been their home once and so it would have to do, even if it made Rebekah remember things that she would rather forget.

"This whole thing is surreal," Bonnie laughed, "I don't even know who I am in so many ways and now all these people seem to respect and revere me anyway."

"It's nice isn't it?" Rebekah asked, offering Bonnie a smile.

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess," she said, letting the amulet fall from her fingers, "I would be lying if I didn't say that I was flattered by it and the power it feels good. But I'm more excited about learning how to use it than anything else. And well…I could only enjoy the crowd after all of you got here and I knew that you knew that I was okay."

Rebekah smiled, though she was feeling the stirrings of remorse. "We were worried about you," she said, her words honest in spite of their previous intentions, "All of us. We were scared. We're still scared. Of the power. Of what it might mean. Especially Nik."

Bonnie sighed, closing her eyes. In many ways, this was more than she could handle. She had just adjusted to the fact that she was a witch. Because of her lack of memory she still didn't know who she was besides that. She was just learning how to use her powers before and no she had more power than she know what to do with. "I'm scared to," Bonnie said, "But I feel like I'm whole now. Like I'm meant to have this power. And when I saw Klaus…I stopped being afraid."

"You care about him a lot don't you?" Rebekah asked, studying Bonnie closely.

Bonnie nodded. He was her anchor and had been since the moment he saved her life after her accident. "That's a little bit of an understatement but I do," she said, "Even with all those people out there waiting to just get a glimpse of me. I didn't feel like I was powerful, like I was worth all of that until I walked off of that balcony and I saw him smiling at me." Bonnie laughed at herself a moment later, and shook her head. "It's silly," she whispered, "I know. But it was important to me. To know that he was proud. To know that my power, that I, was something that he could respect."

Rebekah took Bonnie's hand in hers and squeezed it. "It isn't silly Bonnie," she said, "There's something that you should know. Something that I am only going to tell you because Nik won't. Something that I hope will mean something to you. Something that I hope _always_ will."

Bonnie frowned. Rebekah looked more serious than Bonnie had ever seen her. "What is it?" She asked, turning her body so that she was facing Rebekah completely.

"I know that this is overwhelming and surreal now," Rebekah said, "And I know that once it sets in and you realize how powerful you are even with all these people ready to follow you. To virtually worship you, it won't be easy. It will likely only make it harder. But you won't be dealing with this alone."

Bonnie nodded. "I know that," she said, "None of you have left me up until this point and I doubt you'll leave me now. So I'm guessing that that wasn't what you wanted to tell me, was it?"

Rebekah shook her head. "No," she sighed, "It's about Nik." Rebekah looked her in the eyes and hoped that she was doing the right thing. "I think that he's falling in love with you," she whispered, "If he isn't already. He won't admit it, not even to himself. But I thought that you should know. I have a feeling that things are going to start changing and changing fast. But whatever happens you should know that our friendship is real, yours and mine. And Nik's feelings for you are real. No matter what happens in the future we will always take care of you and protect you."

In spite of everything Rebekah meant those words. She considered Bonnie to be a friend, and she had been fearful of losing her when she had watched the girl become shrouded in flames only hours before. Bonnie had grown important to them all without any of them realizing it. Especially Klaus.

It was not every day that her brother allowed himself to feel anything at all, least of all love. And even after the many times that he had denied Rebekah that before, she would not deny Klaus that now. She just hoped that it would be enough, that once Bonnie remembered, it would be enough to keep them all together in spite of how much animosity and loathing had been between them before.

As Bonnie smiled at her, and wrapped her arms around Rebekah hugging her close, Rebekah allowed herself to believe that it would be.

 **:::**

Marcel Gerard watched in amusement as Klaus downed a tumbler full of bourbon. It was clear to him the longer that he talked to his former father figure, that he had been completely taken in by Bonnie Bennett. Everything that he had ever known to be true about Klaus had nearly come undone in the face of the déesse.

"I get that the others care about her," Marcel said, "I see that. Especially Rebekah. But you…its different, admit it."

Klaus rolled his eyes as Marcel sat down next to him on the couch in the sitting room. "I'm sure that you find this amusing," he said, looking down at his glass.

Marcel shrugged. "I would be lying if I said that I didn't, old friend," he smirked, "But if you're denying your obvious feelings for the déesse to save face in front of me then don't bother. I stopped looking up to you when you ran away from your dear old dad a few years back. Couldn't leave this city fast enough, I knew then you were full of shit."

Klaus laughed, too at war with himself to retaliate or be offended. "It isn't you I care about hiding…about hiding from," he laughed, "It's her. I can't feel that way about her." Even if he allowed himself to, he would likely suffer in silence. There was too much at stake to do otherwise. He had made a mess of things and it wasn't the first time.

"Because the big bad wolf can't look weak," Marcel sighed, "I know."

"No," Klaus said, "You don't know. You don't understand. I knew her…before this. Wanted her before this. But I couldn't have her, not the way things were. She was for all intents and purposes my enemy." He doubted that, were it anyone else, he would've reveal this much. But his siblings were too close to the situation, and Marcel knew him well enough to advise him even if he would judge him. "But then there was an accident," Klaus continued, "And she didn't remember who she was. Who _I_ was. I couldn't help but take advantage. I wanted access to her power and perhaps her body as well. But things changed, so quickly. Too quickly, and I couldn't do anything but allow it to happen. And whatever this is…I've never…she can't _know._ I've lied to her about my role in her life before."

"So tell her the truth," Marcel shrugged, "Tell her you lied to her before but now you love her." Marcel laughed as Klaus winced and poured himself another drink.

"I wouldn't call it love," Klaus muttered.

Marcel shook his head. "Of course _you_ wouldn't," Marcel sighed, "I remember what you taught me. Love is weakness. I believed you for a long time. And I know that you still want to believe that. But I didn't take this city through force, not entirely. The vampires here; I take care of them, so they're loyal. And I protect Davina, I care about Davina, and so she's loyal. Just like I was loyal to once because I loved you, we were family. We _are_ family. That's why I can tell you that you're wrong for your own good. You can't get trust and loyalty without caring, without being vulnerable. And being what we are, living as long as we live, sometimes giving a damn about something, anything, is the only thing that makes existing worthwhile. Maybe you've never felt this way but I have and even if it goes to shit, it's worth it. It's always worth it."

Klaus sighed. "Even if I do feel… _something_ ," he said, "If I tell her…I could lose her."

"Well if you don't tell her," Marcel said, "You'll lose her later anyway when she remembers. And she'll be pissed you lied to her. Don't forget, not only is she powerful enough to kill you herself now but she gained a whole city of followers willing to do her dirty work overnight. And if you go down I hope you don't think I'm going to help you either. I want to live so I'm just going to sit there and watch. I'll plan you a nice funeral though. Write the eulogy myself and everything."

Klaus laughed, lifting his glass in salute. He couldn't say that he blamed him. he would do the same thing. Actually he would probably tell Bonnie the truth before Marcel could in hopes of gaining the favor of the new one in power, were the situations reversed. But Marcel had always been the better man of the two of them. "How single minded, selfish, and self-preservationist of you," he said, "I taught you well."

"That you did," Marcel nodded, "Just think about what I said. It might keep you around long enough to keep teaching me a thing or two."

Nodding, Klaus stood. "If by chance she kills me even now," he said, "Know that I'm glad that I got to see you again old friend."

Marcel laughed as he watched Klaus leave the room. Klaus had always been such a drama queen. Even if Marcel would never tell him so to his face.

The laughter died on his lips as Rebekah entered just as Klaus disappeared. Marcel nodded at her, finishing the rest of Klaus' drink himself. "Rebekah," he greeted, once he was done.

"Marcel," she said, looking from him, toward the path that her brother had gone. "What was that about?"

"Bonnie," he said, "What else?"

Rebekah nodded, though it was possible that he and Klaus could have been talking about their own relationship. "I'm sure you're having fun with this," she said, "Witnessing Nik fall victim to the very thing that he warned you against."

Marcel shook his head. "Maybe if she were weak I could tease him a little," he said, "But since she's the most powerful being in existence…I can kind of see the appeal." Rebekah shook her head and rolled her eyes, though she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Besides," he continued, "I've had a few weak moments myself."

Rebekah looked away then, but gave a faint nod. "I remember," she whispered.

Marcel sighed, wondering if it had been a smart thing to reference their past together. "You want a drink?" He asked.

Rebekah shook her head. "I don't really do bourbon,"

Marcel gave her a look as he stood and walked over to the wet bar. "I know," he said, as he poured her a glass of vodka, "I remember what you like."

Rebekah eyed him, giving him a once over. "One drink," she agreed finally.

 **:::**

Bonnie smiled as she pulled Klaus' shirt over her head before walking out of the bathroom and into the room that had once belonged to him. Kol had managed to weed through the crowd that still gathered outside and sneak back to their haunt and collect a few belongings before heading back to Marcel's.

In truth the shirt was a part of the clothing that Kol had brought back for Klaus but Bonnie didn't think he would mind seeing that he was according to Rebekah, falling in love with her. She smiled again at the thought, even if she was likely going to have to work to get him to admit as much.

In her mind she thought that the best course action would be an attempt at seduction. However, even under Rebekah's tutelage she still didn't fully understand the art of it all. The best that she could come up with was greeting him wearing only his shirt and telling him exactly how she felt and what she wanted. It was a rather direct approach but with Klaus the direct approach seemed to be the most effective. He always seemed to admit things only when he was forced into facing them.

Bonnie was brought out of her thoughts as the door to the bedroom opened and Klaus entered, closing the door behind him. She whispered the spell to silence the room before he turned to face her. She smiled at him as he took in her appearance. "Hi," she said.

He cleared his throat. "Hi," he said, looking away from her, "How are you feeling?"

"I told you that I'm fine," Bonnie said, "Stop worrying."

"Who said that I was worried?" Klaus asked. He watched as Bonnie reached out, her small hand grabbing his shirt and using it to tug him forward.

"You didn't have to say it," Bonnie said, "Rebekah told me but I already knew anyway. I'm getting better at reading people. Especially you." Bonnie smiled as she stood on her toes and kissed him. Klaus pulled away quickly, and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

Klaus looked away from her as she looked into his eyes, searching for answers. "You have worshippers now," he said, teasingly hoping to change the subject, "Perhaps I don't think I'm worthy of touching the déesse."

Bonnie laughed. "What if I told you that I only feel like I'm being worshiped when you touch me?" She asked.

"That's because you are being worshipped. Every time, with every touch," Klaus said, brushing his hand along her cheek. He let his hand fall a moment later, however, taking a step away from her.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked again.

Klaus walked around her and deeper into the room. "There's something that I have to tell you," he said, "About us. I think that you're starting to remember and there are some things that you should know."

Bonnie frowned. "What kinds of things?" She whispered. For the first time since Marcel had found her upon waking from the spell, Bonnie began to doubt herself.

Klaus turned back to look at her, thinking his words over before he spoke. "I haven't been honest with you about our relationship before," he said, "We…weren't friends. We were actually closer to being enemies than anything else."

Even as she shook her head, a part of her knew that he was telling the truth. "Then why did you save me?" She asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I respected you," he said, "That I wanted you. I thought it would be a waste for you to die. So I saved you and when I realized that you had no memory of me I decided to take advantage of the situation. Because I wanted you and your power. I wanted to give myself the chance with you that I didn't have before, and I wanted revenge."

Bonnie bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you telling me this now?" she said, "Why not tell me before? I mean I could kill you now if I wanted to and I kind of want to." She was slightly exaggerating about her wish to kill him. She was a little angry at being lied to sure, but more than that she was confused. Even if they were enemies, she couldn't remember it. She only remembered the things that had occurred recently that had made her want to be with him and no one else.

Klaus sighed running a hand over his face. "Because of the second thing I thought that you should know," he said, "I wanted to use you before but things changed. I…"

"What?" Bonnie pressed, being careful to leave her face blank.

"I love you," Klaus whispered so low, that Bonnie could barely hear him, "I've never…I don't really know what that means or how that should feel but there doesn't seem to be any other explanation for what this is apart from the possibility that I'm having some sort of nervous breakdown. I love you and since you'll likely kill me once you remember anyway I thought I would take the risk and tell you before that happens."

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose and made a sound of frustration. Klaus watched as the candles in the room flared to life before going out again. "I'm not going to kill you," she sighed, "I probably should. But I'm not. I'm glad you told me. It would have probably been worse if I remembered on my own or heard it somewhere else."

"That's it?" Klaus said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "I've seen you kill people," she said, "It doesn't really surprise me that you would lie, even about something like this. I'm actually more surprised that you decided to tell me the truth. I know you're not what most people would consider good and I've always known that my power was a draw to you. And like you said I'm remembering things and I saw something before that makes sense now that you've told me. Just because you lied to me doesn't mean my feelings for you are suddenly going to vanish into thin air. There are a lot of things that I might not remember but I even I know that's not how emotions work."

"About those people that want us dead," Klaus said, deciding to put all of his cards on the table, "You once thought of them as friends."

Bonnie thought of what she could remember of Damon, of the things that he had done to her. Even without knowing the context of his actions she knew that those weren't exactly friendly behaviors. If that was how her friends treated her, it didn't really surprise her that she had been put in the position to be taken advantage of by who had once been her enemies. "Well if they're really my friends and they find us then they'll at least try to understand that the situation isn't as black and white as it might have been." Bonnie swallowed, before she looked Klaus in the eyes. "You obviously weren't in this for the right reasons in the beginning but you obviously are now. And you love me, and you have no idea what it means to hear you say that."

Klaus wanted to believe her. Believe that she could forgive him and let things continue on as they were. But he knew that he would never be able to allow himself to feel complete relief until she said the words that were leaving her lips after she had memory back. But it was possible she would never remember. That this was who she was now; someone who wanted him. "How do you know I'm not lying?" Klaus asked.

"I told you," Bonnie said, smiling. "I've gotten better at reading you. And I know that you thought I would get angry or leave but I won't. And whoever is coming for you I'll protect you… _all_ of you. Just like you promised to protect me. Now that you've been completely honest with me I know that I can trust you. And if I forget that once I remember then we'll cross the bridge when we get to it. Okay?"

Klaus nodded, reluctantly. "Okay," he said.

Bonnie uncrossed her arms and stepped forward, moving toward him. "Now will you please come over her and kiss me?"

Klaus moved so fast that she didn't have time to react, the vampire speed almost giving whiplash. One minute he was standing across the room and the next his hands were on her arms, pushing her back against the wall, and pressing the length of his body against hers. Bonnie's arousal was immediate and she gasped as he ground the hard length of his erection against her stomach.

"Are you sure this is what you want," he asked even as he pushed his hips forward and began to rock against hers, "Even after everything I just said? Everything you might remember?"

Bonnie nodded. "It is," she said, "Though, I pretty much only paid attention to the part where you said you loved me so I might regret this once I remember." She frowned as her words caused him to hesitate. She smiled her tone, turning playful. "Do you promise to let me punish you if I do?"

"Can I pick the punishment?" He smirked. Klaus couldn't stop his eyes from wandering the over the length of her body in his shirt. He knew she was naked underneath. He was beginning to think that she had set some sort of trap as every time she moved he'd got an eyeful of that smooth brown skin.

"We'll see," Bonnie said, running her tongue over her lips.

Klaus slid his hands her sides past the hem of the shirt that stopped at her waist and let his hands journey underneath, up her thighs and between her legs. Bonnie whimpered and he watched her closely, noticing the evidence of her arousal marking a path down the inside of her leg. He lean down and kissed her, eyes open as he took in the dilation of her pupils and the quickening of her breath.

"You never told me," Klaus whispered as he swept the back of his hand over the short dark hair that covered her sex, "How you feel about me, déesse?" Bonnie closed her eyes, the candles in the room alighting as she trembled against the wall. Klaus leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck and flicked his tongue over her pulse. "Don't tell me I bared my soul without reason," he continued as he felt the stirrings of her power.

"I don't understand how I feel," Bonnie gasped, "Don't remember what it means. I'm not sure."

Klaus shook his head, sliding his fingers down to her slit and back up again. "Stop making excuses," he said, "I know you're afraid. But no one is more afraid of this…of us…than me. I need you to tell me."

"I love you," Bonnie breathed, eyes closed, heartbeat thundering in his ears.

No matter the consequences, or if her memory returned, for Klaus it would all be worth it. Klaus lifted his lips from her neck and found her mouth, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Bonnie opened her mouth to him, kissing him back with equal fervor. Klaus obliged, dipping his head to the right and sweeping his tongue across the hot recesses of her mouth. As he tasted her, his tongue tangling with hers, the air seemed to hum with her power. He felt as if he was drowning in it. He knew that were she to turn on him there would be no escape, but that somehow made the act of having her in that moment, that much more gratifying.

Klaus parted the lips of her sex with his fingers, finding the nub of her clit. Her legs widened as he began to stroke it, his hand moving in a slow firm circle. Even if she remembered everything else that he had done, she would also remember this. His hand on her, their eyes locked, as he brought her towards her release. No matter what other things her mind brought forth, she would not be able to deny him this moment, or the others that would follow.

Bonnie moaned and began thrusting her hips to the rhythm of his hand, as his increased his movements. "I've always wanted you," he said, "Promise me you will never forget that."

"Ah," Bonnie whimpered, "I promise." Her hips pumped towards his hand, her movements becoming frantic, and he knew that she was close.

Klaus' eyes never left her face, he wanted to memorize the moment. The moment in which he had more power over her than anyone had ever had or ever would have. He replaced his fingers with his thumb, pushing two digits deep inside her. Bonnie's arched off the wall as her release shook her sending tremors of pleasure through her body. Klaus worked her through each shudder, biting down gently on her lower lip before his tongue swept into her mouth and massaged her own.

Bonnie had barely managed to come down when she felt Klaus' hands at the hem of the shirt. He pulled the shirt upward and she lifted her arms as he raised over her head revealing her naked body. The familiar predatory look entered his eyes as Bonnie pushed off of the wall, and kicked the shirt aside as Klaus dropped it to the floor. A part of her was embarrassed, but pressed it down. She was the déesse, coveted and desired. What did she have to be embarrassed about?

Klaus' eyes roved over her. From her breast, down her stomach, down her thighs. Even with the obstacles before, it made even less sense to him that it had taken her memory being gone, for him to pursue her as he looked down at her. This should have been his aim all alone, though it had been subconsciously. He should have never bothered to deny the fact.

"Your clothes," Bonnie said, breaking his daze, "Take them off." She swallowed, her words inspired in part by her feeling of vulnerability and in part by her desire to see the body that that had only moments ago been pressed against her own.

"As you wish, déesse," he smirked, as he removed his shirt. She watched her, eyes lingering on his chest only a moment before her gaze moved lower. Bonnie bit her bottom lip as he reached for his belt, and watched as began to unbuckle it.

Klaus watched her as she watched him, slowly pulling the belt from the loops of his pants. He noted her swallow as the belt went, not wasting time as he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper. Pushing his pants and underwear over his hips Klaus caught the sharp intake of the breath as his cock sprang free, long and thick, and coated with his arousal.

Bonnie hesitated a moment and he waited until she moved closer before he reached out and grabbed her by the waist. Klaus kissed her hard, pulling her body flush against his. His hands moved over her body, slow and worshipful as he cupped her breasts. His thumbs stroked her nipples, before he released her mouth and dipped his head low to tease them with his tongue. Bonnie reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, the short hairs of his beard tickling her skin as his tongue made slow circles before grazing the tip with his teeth.

Bonnie moaned low in her throat as Klaus' slid his hands down her hips around to her back, to cup her ass. His hands kneaded each cheek as he took her entire nipple deep into his mouth, sucking and licking. He lifted his head, using his using his grip on her to lift her off her feet. Bonnie's legs immediately wrapped her legs and arms around him as he walked them over to the bed.

Somehow he knew that even if her memory had been intact, this would all be new to her. Still she was susceptible to him even in this. Open and eager, as he laid her down on her back. Bonnie parted her legs, her movements slow and deliberate. Klaus watched her, his eyes dark.

He reached down and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth. Bonnie watched him eyes wide, as he took her finger into his mouth and sucked them. "Touch yourself," he instructed, his voice hoarse, as her last finger slipped from between his lips.

Bonnie swallowed, squirming, her need to follow him even in this causing her to lean back. He reached down and guided her hand until she sunk her wet fingers between the lips her of sex. She ran them up and down, imitating his movements from before and parting them for his gaze. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she bit down on her lower lip when she grazed her clit.

"Look at me," Klaus whispered, his free hand unconsciously running over his erection. Bonnie forced her eyes open even as she lifted her hips in time to the rhythm of her fingers. Klaus lowered himself to his knees and brought his mouth so close to her that she could feel his breath against her fingers and she gasped. He tugged her hand pulling her fingers out of her slit taking them into his mouth once more, sucking them clean of her juices. She was powerful, but he had control in this. He took pleasure in the fact that he had power over her. That he was not the only one being made vulnerable. Letting go of her hand he leaned down licking her outer lips before parting them with his hand and sliding his tongue over her clit.

"Klaus," Bonnie groaned. He flicked his tongue back and forth. It was clear to him as he watched her, his blue eyes fixed on her face, that she was his. No one else would ever be able to have the way that he had her. Even when she remembered who she was, she would be weak in the face of his hands, his mouth, and his tongue. Bonnie cried out as she writhed beneath him.

She gripped his head with both hands, pressing herself closer to his mouth as he licked and sucked her towards her release. Klaus gripped her hips in both hands and lifted her higher off the bed. Plunging his tongue deep inside her felt the heavy weight of her power rushing to the surface as the harsh waves of pleasure spread through her body. He heard the suddenly loud cry of the wind outside as she pressed her thighs against his head and matched every thrust of his tongue, riding his mouth. Her release gripped her in a violent rush and Klaus groaned as she spilled into his mouth.

The wind on the outside finally settled as Bonnie collapsed on the bed. Klaus pulled away from her, resting his head on her stomach a moment before kissing his way up it. His lips moved up between her breast, over her shoulder, and up her neck. Bonnie smiled as his lips found hers, her traces of hesitance and uncertainty forgotten.

"I don't care what I remember," Bonnie whispered as he pulled back, "I won't ever regret this."

"Good," Klaus said, as he grabbed both of her wrists and lifted them over her head pushing gently her back onto the bed. Bonnie lifted her legs wrapping them around his waist. Klaus eased into her slowly, stopping on occasion to give her body time to adjust. She molded to his wide girth, gripping him. She was wet, warm, and tight.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him forward and kissing him. He pulled out, before slowly plunging back in. Their lips remained in contact as he began to thrust in and out a slow, hard rhythm.

Klaus had spent his entire existence chasing power and he found that in that moment while he made love to Bonnie Bennett he had never felt more powerful. The room kept getting hotter and hotter with every sound and move she made, and realized belated that the flames on the candles in the rooms had reached dangerous heights. He drove in deeper and harder still relishing in the feel of Bonnie's nails digging into his shoulders, as the house began to shake.

His hands gripped the sheets on bed tightly as he continued to move barely registering the fact the skies outside were now full of rain and hail that beat furiously against the windows. Their bodies were covered in sweat and the weight of Bonnie's power was heavy, thick as it spread from her and out into the room. The thought that he was responsible for such a powerful display, gave him more satisfaction than anything else had and he watched Bonnie's face as it twisted and distorted in beautiful agony as she came.

Klaus kept going riding the waves of her pleasure as she shouted his name. He came soon after making one final thrust inside of her. As he came down from his own release everything suddenly stilled as if there had never been a disturbance, as Bonnie slowly regained control over her powers.

Bonnie collapsed on the bed in a tired heap and Klaus followed her down, covering her body with his. He closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat, not wanting to move. His eyes shot open however when Bonnie suddenly erupted in laughter. Klaus leaned up and looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are we going to tell everyone when they ask about the house shaking?" Bonnie asked, through burst of giggles.

Klaus shrugged relieved that she had been amused by her power and not his performance. "We'll tell them that I was paying homage to the goddess," he suggested.

Bonnie laughed harder, covering her face with her hands. "That's not…," she laughed, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"There are ways to make it believable," Klaus continued as her ran his fingers through her hair, "I could buy flowers to place at your feet. Prepare a pagan dance perhaps. Build a temple in your honor. After _that_ ….well you deserve one actually."

Bonnie reached her hand up and placed it over his mouth. "Stop talking," she said, still giggling, "I shouldn't be laughing this much while naked."

Klaus nodded, but continued to speak when Bonnie removed her hands. "I'm not sure what clothes have to do with anything," he said, "But if you want we can get dressed and I can draw up some blueprints. Do you prefer pillars or columns?"

Bonnie shook her head, even as she beamed up at him. "You're an idiot," she said, "And I love you."

"Don't forget that," Klaus told her.

"What? That you're an idiot?" Bonnie asked, her tone teasing, grinning and he rolled his eyes at her.

"That you love me," he said, his tone and his face suddenly becoming serious, "That I love you. Even when you remember everything else don't forget that. Okay?"

Bonnie nodded, as she smiled up at him. "Okay," she whispered.

 **:::**

Damon Salvatore sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed in the hotel room that they were staying in. The streets had been too crowded for them to search the night before, though they didn't understand the reason for the crowd. Now however it was a new day and Damon was ready to get on with it.

He looked up as Elena Gilbert entered the room. He was sharing a room with Stefan. Abby had her own room and Caroline and Elena were sharing a room. However, Damon had known that it wouldn't be long before she had wandered over for one reason or another.

"Stefan went out to ask around about Klaus sightings," Damon commented, as he stood.

Elena nodded, running a hand over her shirt and then stuffing in into the back pocket of her jeans. "I know," she said, "I wanted to talk to you."

Damon blinked at her, and sighed. "What is it?" He asked.

Elena frowned. "I just," she said, hesitantly, "I noticed that you've been acting _off_ lately. I mean we're all worried about Bonnie. But you…you're _really worried_ and I don't know... You're kind of the last person that we all expected would be."

Damon rolled his eyes. "It's her birthday today," he said, instead of addressing the question that Elena had posed. If there was even a question there.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie," Damon said, scratching the back of his neck, "It's her birthday today. When she was little Sheila used to play songs for her on the piano every year on her birthday. Old songs. Silly songs. And Bonnie she would dance. Sometimes they did duets. Bonnie's favorite was 'Your Precious Love', you probably don't know it. Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. It was Sheila's wedding song."

Elena blinked at him, clearly confused. She and Caroline hadn't even realized that it was Bonnie's birthday. "I didn't know you knew that much about Bonnie," she said, "About her family."

Damon shrugged. "I protected them," he said, "Or I was supposed to. And Sheila…she wasn't lying when she said that she gave Stefan and me a chance to be good to her family. I came close a time or two, but I guess I'm too much of an asshole because I never really followed through."

"You're not an asshole," Elena said.

Damon laughed. "I am," he said, "Even if you refuse to acknowledge it. I could've helped her. Could've taught her things, not just about her power. But about her family. If I had just done one thing different then she wouldn't be where she is right now."

Elena shook her head. "This isn't your fault," Elena said, "If anyone is to blame then its Klaus."

"Klaus?" Damon asked, "Maybe he can take some of the blame but not all of it. Besides even if what Sage said was true and Bonnie doesn't remember anything there has to still be something keeping her there with him. According to Stefan he has plenty of experience with witches. Seeing as she hasn't been spotted and my dreams well….whatever the case he must be doing something right."

"What dreams?" Elena asked. Damon's face closed off and Elena knew that she wouldn't get an answer. "This is exactly what I'm talking about," she sighed, "Between this and your sudden concern about Bonnie. I mean…if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were jealous of Klaus."

Damon frowned. "Don't worry about me," he said, "You need to worry about finding your best friend. You're so busy concerning yourself with why I'm worried about Bonnie when in reality you should probably be asking yourself why you're more worried about me than her."

 **:::**

Bonnie awoke slowly her eyes opening her eyes as she rolled over in an unfamiliar bed. She smiled as her eyes landed of Klaus, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep.

"Hi," Bonnie murmured.

"Good morning, love," Klaus said smiling in return. She could hear it then. Could understand that difference between him saying the word simply to tack it on the end of the sentence and saying it with meaning. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Bonnie said, as she sat up slowly. She noted that he was fully dressed and raised an eyebrow in his direction. "How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"For a while now," he said, "There were some things that I had to take care of to make sure that you are taken care of."

"Like what?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Klaus looked away from her, his eyes roaming around the room. "Nothing serious," he said, in a way that told her that he was attempting to downplay his next words, "I just moved some funds around. Placed a few properties in your name. Nothing you should worry yourself about."

"Funds," Bonnie pressed, "Properties? Could you maybe elaborate a little?" She doubted it was something as small as he was making it sound. He had been a live well over a nine hundred years after all. Who knew how much wealth he had collected in that time?

"Later," Klaus said, "Right now I have some more planning to do. I just wanted to see you before I did it. You see while I was moving things around a bit I discovered while retrieving your personal information that today is your birthday."

"Are you going to build me a temple as a present?" Bonnie asked, only half joking.

Klaus shook his head. "I was thinking something more along the lines of a party," he said, "The creatures of the night in the Quarter wish to welcome you anyway, now they'll be doing so and bringing presents. So you're welcome." Klaus gestured toward the nightstand and Bonnie noticed the stack of papers sitting there for the first time. "I need you to sign those while I'm gone," he said, clearing his throat, "They're just some deeds and things of that nature."

Bonnie nodded, studying him as she reached for the stack of papers. He seemed nervous about something and she didn't understand why. It was an odd emotion to see him exhibit and she could only assume that it was rare as she hadn't seen him nervous before.

Bonnie flipped through the papers, stopping when she reached one that caught her attention. "Klaus?" She said, frowning as she held up the paper in question.

"It's just a formality," he said speaking quickly, "Some things are easier to sign over to you if we share the same name."

"And?" Bonnie said, looking at him expectantly as she waved the paper in his face once more.

In truth he had hoped she would simply sign the papers without looking at them if he had asked her to. He had hoped that she wouldn't notice the one in her hand in particular. "Now that you've come into your power you'll be exposed to more people…to _men_. I thought that it would be easier to let everyone know that you're spoken for if you had my name as well. And I wouldn't mind it if the Mikaelson name was associated with your power."

"And?" Bonnie said, gesturing with her hand for him to continue, wanting to get all of his motives out in the open.

Klaus ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I thought that it would be harder for you to leave me," he muttered, "If you wish to leave me once you remember if we were tied to together. If we were for all intents and purposes, married, at least on paper. But it's just a piece of paper, Bonnie. It only has to mean something if you want it to mean something."

There was a long silence in which Bonnie only looked at him. After what seemed to him like an eternity Bonnie reached over and took the pen that was sitting on the nightstand and sign the paper, handing it to him. "There," she said, "Now stop pouting. It's my birthday and apparently our wedding day. We have a lot to celebrate. Especially me since I own you now."

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked, as he took the paper from her hand.

"Admit it," Bonnie grinned, "You would happily do whatever I tell you. You said we were enemies before but I am pretty sure I have your villain card in my back pocket now." Bonnie considered him thoughtfully. "I bet," she said, lifting the sheets to cover her chest as they shifted to reveal her nude form, "I could even get you to wear a collar if I wanted."

"I was going to give you your birthday gift," Klaus said, eyes narrowed, "But obviously you would like for me to kill you instead."

Bonnie pouted. "I was joking," she said, "Mostly. I've thought about it but I wouldn't make you do it or anything else too dirty unless we had a safe word."

Klaus blinked at her. He wondered not for the first time, what her former self would think of her new self. She had obviously been spending too much time around his younger siblings in any case.

"Don't give me that look," Bonnie laughed, "You're the one who let me hang out with Kol and Rebekah. It would be miracle for me to not come out of that with a warped sense of humor memory loss or no memory loss."

Klaus considered this and nodded. "I suppose you're right," he said.

"Stop playing around and give me my present," she said, "I don't remember my other birthdays so this has to be the best one. So it better be good." Bonnie held out her hands and waited.

Klaus gave her a look before digging into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He hesitantly placed the box in her hands as if he was reluctant to give it to her. "Happy Birthday," he said.

Bonnie opened the box and found a ring inside. She recognized the design immediately. It was the same ring that Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah wore. The ring that held the blue stone and their family crest.

"I wanted the world to know who you belong to," Klaus said, "And I wanted you to know that you're a part of me and a part of this family." Bonnie beckoned him toward her with her finger and leaned down pressing his lips firmly against hers. "How's that for a birthday present?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Perfect," Bonnie whispered, "Thank you." She was more grateful for the promise of him and of a family than anything else as she was sure that there was a time she had been without both, even if she couldn't remember it.

 **:::**

Elijah Mikaelson sighed as he watched the two witches that were under his tutelage burst into a sudden fit of giggles. They were supposed to be working on control but it was obvious that neither Bonnie nor Davina were paying any attention to him. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that his brother had sufficiently distracted both of them with the promise of a party and the fact that it had been some time since either girl had interacted with someone close to their own age, least of all another witch.

"Come on Elijah," Bonnie sighed, as she looked over at him and noticed the frown on his face, "How about we save this for tomorrow. Rebekah wants to take us shopping. We have to pick out dresses for my party."

"Considering your lack of control last night nearly caused the house to come down-"

"Okay first of all," Bonnie said, a blush tinting her cheeks, "Those were _special_ circumstances. And second that was your brother's fault and not mine. I take zero responsibility for any of that."

"Actually Bonnie," Davina said, grinning, "You might have to take at least twenty-five percent of responsibility. I would say fifty but at least you had the presence of mind to use a silencing smell."

Elijah ran a hand over his face as Davina and Bonnie shared a look before bursting into laughter once more. "Alright," Elijah said, finally, "I will propose this. I will let you off this time _if_ you can tell me the last thing I said."

"Easy." Davina nodded, "You asked us to tell you the last thing you said."

Elijah blinked, and repressed the urge to snap someone's neck. "The last thing I said pertaining to the _lesson_ ," he pressed.

Bonnie sighed. "You're really no fun," she said, and then, "You said our power is tied to our emotions. The more chaotic our emotional state, the more that our power can fluctuate."

"So the first step to learning to control our power," Davina continued, "Is learning to master our emotions."

Elijah nodded. "Since our time together has not been _entirely_ fruitless," he said, "You may go."

Bonnie stood from her seat in front of the desk that sat in the study that Marcel was allowing them to make use of for their lessons. She moved to leave the room, but stopped as she heard the sound of a familiar song being played on a piano.

A memory came to her and she saw herself as a child. An older woman, her grandmother, Sheila her mind supplied, teaching Bonnie to play the piano. A couple, her parents, dancing behind them. A consuming feeling of loss came over Bonnie, for she knew, could feel that her grandmother at least was no longer with her.

"Where's that music coming from?" Bonnie asked, turning toward Davina.

Davina shrugged. "Probably Marcel," she said, standing as well, "He plays sometimes. I think it's nice."

Bonnie nodded. She couldn't help but follow the sound of the music until she reached the room where Marcel was sitting behind the piano. Bonnie didn't know how she knew the song but she began to pick up the verse where Marcel left off, just as Davina entered the room behind her.

Marcel stopped playing and turned around to face Bonnie with a smile. "You've got some nice pipes there déesse," Marcel commented, "And good taste in music. Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. It's a classic."

Bonnie blinked. "I actually don't remember where I know that song from," she shrugged, "I just know that I know it." She chose not to disclose the memory of her grandmother. She wasn't sure that she could trust Marcel yet and she wasn't even ready to talk to Klaus about it yet.

Marcel nodded. "Well that does give me some ideas about this party everyone is determined to plan for you," he said, "How do you feel about karaoke?"

Bonnie looked Davina and Marcel and frowned. "What's karaoke?"

Marcel grinned crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh this is going to fun," he said, "I can tell already."

 **:::**

Abby Bennett-Wilson walked into the diner where she was meeting the Salvatore so they could come up with a plan in order to hunt down her daughter. It didn't really surprise her that she was the only one who was able to come up with any type of results.

At this point the only reason that she was still cooperating with them was to ensure that when they did find Bonnie that they didn't try to strong-arm her or force her hand. That and she was ready to throw them under the bus if need be. The situation was more delicate than she thought. Bonnie had gained the loyalty of the city overnight and it was already well known that she was in league with the Originals. In many ways she was already too late but she refused to give up.

As she sat down across from Stefan and Damon at the table she placed the flier she had gotten in front of them. "There are vampires all over the city passing out these fliers," she said, "And the witches are all placing offerings in front of a house near Bourbon Street. They're planning a huge party to honor Bonnie's birthday and welcome her to the city tonight. Which means that all of us have to be there."

Damon studied the flier and frowned. "What does this mean?" he asked, pointing to the symbol in the center of the page.

"It's the symbol of a goddess," Abby sighed.

He pointed to the words underneath. " _Venez rendre hommage à la déesse_." He frowned. "Come and pay homage to the goddess," Damon said, "Seriously?"

Abby rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on the table. "Were you not listening to my mother's warning?" Abby asked. Damon opened his mouth to answer and Abby seemed to think better of her question and interrupted him before he could. "Of course you weren't," she said, "You're you."

Damon ignored her in favor of studying the flier. "Wait," Damon said, when something else came to his attention, "These aren't her initials."

Abby laughed without humor. "Oh that's the best part," Abby said, sarcastically, "Not only does everyone in the Quarter know that she is with the Originals, they know she has their loyalty which means they are loyal to them as well. Bonnie isn't just another witch that Klaus is using for his benefit, he is making a point of making that clear to everyone else. I don't buy it. But the city does. According to them Bonnie a part of their family. Her name isn't just tied to the Bennetts anymore. She's tied to them to."

Damon's frown deepened as he looked down at the initials on the page, B.B.M. for Bonnie Bennet Mikaelson the déesse of the Quarter.

"This whole city is wired with people loyal to Bonnie or fearful of her," Abby said, "Almost everyone is waiting to get a glimpse of her and prove themselves. If they figure out who we are and why we're here they'll see it as the perfect opportunity to do so. Whatever happens from here on out we have to be careful."

Even as Damon balled up the flier and tossed in it onto the table top he nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes to get her out of here."


	6. PART SIX: REIGN

**Title:** Lapse

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Kol/Lucy, Elijah/Abby, Stefan/Meredith, Bonnie/Damon (One-sided), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Marcel/Rebekah, mentions of past Bonnie/Jeremy etc.

 **Summary:** _"Taking advantage of the situation will be easy," Klaus said, "We can turn her into anything we want. The real beauty of it all is as long we keep her happy; meaning fed, fucked, acknowledged, and oblivious to anything involving Elena Gilbert, all the things that she was deprived of while in the company of the Salvatore, even if she begins to remember she won't think of asking any questions."_ An accident leaves Bonnie with no memories and the Originals use the fact to turn her into someone that no one is prepared to handle, least of all them. Guilt pushes the Salvatore to help Bonnie get her memories back; but along the way their motivations change. Whose side will Bonnie be on when she remembers, the Originals, the Salvatore, or her own? _Post 3x18._

 **Warnings:** Non-Canon **,** Dark!Bonnie, Character Death, Violence, Graphic Torture, Dark Magic, etc.

 **PART SIX: REIGN**

" _Kings are no trouble. It's the queens."_

~Luigi Donzelli

Niklaus Mikaelson stop speaking as his wife placed a finger over his lips. His wife. It was strange to think of her as such, in more ways than one. Not too long ago they had despised each other. Had wanted each other dead. The problem was, while he was in love and she was in love for now, when her memory returned there was no guarantee that her feelings for him would remain. In fact he was sure that they would turn quite the opposite and he would lose everything that he had gained.

"You've told me all I need to know about Damon and the others that might be with him and then some," Bonnie said, "I've heard everything. You've explained to me what we were to one another. What we've done to one another. The truth about my accident as you know it. What are you afraid of?"

They were sitting together on an old couch in a room that Klaus used to use for painting long before Bonnie existed. She was looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around her and he was mentally counting down in his head as he waited for the bottom to fall out of this new reality he had created and for her to look upon him as if he were a monster once more.

"You should be careful," he said, cautiously, "What actions that you take against them if you see them. While I don't care what happens to them, you might when you remember. You might even blame me and-"

"Use it as an excuse to leave you?" Bonnie asked. A nod was his response. Bonnie frowned as she looked up at him. "I'm not as blind to the situation as I was and I'm still here," she pointed out, "I don't know what'll happen if I remember but… You said that before…that you were planning on killing me once I remembered to protect yourself and your siblings. I know it would be harder now if at all possible with the amount of people loyal to me and with my power but is that still the plan?"

"Of course not," he sighed, "And not because of the repercussions I would likely face from you and the city if I tried. I would never hurt you. Not now."

"And if I remember," Bonnie pressed, "And I lash out at you and the others, would that still stand?"

He frowned. To answer would mean to show vulnerability but he had already done that. He was past that. Especially with her. "If you lashed out it would be with good reason," he answered, "I also understand the need for revenge. I would let you get out your anger in any way you felt necessary and I would hope that you would keep your promise to me and remember that I love you."

Bonnie smiled as she took his face in her hands. "You see," Bonnie said, "You love me. I see that. I can feel that. And even if I remember…what I feel for you isn't just going to go away. Even if I end up wanting it to." Bonnie searched his eyes and she pressed forward. "You're not keeping me prisoner," she said, "You've told me the truth and I'm still here. I'm giving myself to you. I'm taking your name. I love you. That has to mean something."

"It means everything," he whispered, "I wouldn't fear losing it so much if it didn't."

"Everyone has said that you wanted me before," she responded, "That you gave up before you tried. That the reason that you took me once my memory was gone was because you thought it was the only way that you could have me. I…need you to promise me that no matter happens if or when I remember that you'll fight for me. That you won't give up. If you do that then you don't have to worry. If you do that then I'll have no choice but to believe that some part of this is real even if my memories tell me differently."

"I will," he promised, "And it is real."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down and kissed her. They pulled a part a moment later at the sound of a throat clearing.

They turned to see Rebekah and Davina standing in the doorway. "If you two are done," Rebekah sighed, "I need to borrow my sister. We have shopping to do."

"Sister?" Bonnie asked, raising a brow. Bonnie grinned as Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Apparently you two tied the knot while no one was paying attention," Rebekah shrugged, "So it would seem so. Now come on. We have to make sure you look good enough to eat for your birthday party. We will talk about wedding details later. Because there _will_ be an actual wedding and _I will_ be the one planning it."

Klaus sighed heavily at the thought but didn't object as Bonnie nodded in agreement. Bonnie moved to stand but Klaus kept his arms around her. She turned to him and frowned in question. "Nothing too short or too tight for the party," he said.

Bonnie sighed. "Don't be that way," she pouted, "Besides…what does it matter what I wear when you'll just rip it off of me later anyway."

"You have a point," he conceded as she kissed him again. Reluctantly, he let her go. "Be careful," he said, "There's a lot of people out there who want your attention. If you need anything…"

"I'll call you," she nodded, "Now stop worrying so much."

Klaus nodded in turn as he watched Bonnie walk toward his sister. But in truth he wasn't sure that he could.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett felt as if she were being followed. She had been out shopping with Rebekah and Davina for hours and while they were being constantly watched and approached by the supernatural citizens of the city, this felt different. Like she was being targeted, and pursued, for something different than the showing of respect, the asking of a favor, or the declaration of loyalty.

Rebekah was keeping most of those people at bay, when a look or nod from Bonnie didn't send them scurrying away. Still whoever this was, whoever was following her so persistently had not ceased since they had started.

Bonnie stopped walking, letting Rebekah and Davina walk inside of the dress shop in which they were headed, in front of her. She took a few steps back and waited for whoever had been following her to show themselves.

She didn't have to wait long. As soon as Rebekah and Davina were out of eyesight, Bonnie found herself grabbed by the wrist and she was pulled into a nearby alcove.

She looked up and into familiar blue eyes as she was pressed against the side of a brick building. "Did you miss me, witchy?"

Bonnie frowned as her eyes took in Damon Salvatore. There was a moment of recognition and the next moment Damon found him slammed hard into the opposite wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie spat.

"So you do know who I am," Damon said, as he picked himself up, "Because I was under the impression that you were suffering from some sort of memory loss." He had known that the plan was to lay low and stay out of sight, but when he had seen Bonnie he couldn't bring himself to stay way.

Bonnie frowned as she eyed him. "I'm beginning to remember things," Bonnie said, "Like the fact that you killed my mother. Like the fact that you attacked me at least once. Also the fact that I am not very fond of you."

Damon laughed, brushing off his shirt. "Are you remembering things or is Klaus telling you things because there _is_ a difference," he said.

Bonnie's jaw ticked and she felt her temper rise. "You _will not_ speak his name," Bonnie spat, as the wind picked up around them. "Besides if I was wrong about anything that I just said then you would have corrected me I'm sure."

"Look," Damon said, "If you don't want to talk about him then fine. We'll talk about you." He tried to smile but the expression on her face made it hard to do so. "I'm here to bring you home," he said fiercely, "I'm not leaving this city without you, Bonnie."

She raised her hand and Damon found himself pressed against the wall unable to move. Bonnie closed her hand into a fist and then Damon's throat closed cutting off his air supply. "You have no right to speak my name either," Bonnie spat, "I may not remember you but I remember enough to _piss me off_."

Damon attempted to move but his limbs wouldn't cooperate. He knew that he would lose consciousness soon and that would be the end of their plans. He watched as Bonnie moved her other hand across her neck and suddenly Damon's throat split open, blood pouring from the wound.

Just as he began to feel dizzy and the pain began to surface like little knives prickling all over skin, Bonnie released him as they heard the sound of footsteps.

Bonnie turned away from Damon as he fell to the ground and turned toward the women that were approaching them. For a moment as she studied the woman in the forefront, Bonnie thought that they were there to help Damon. However, as they bowed to her, she knew differently.

The woman leading them stepped forward, her dark hair matching her deep brown eyes. The tribal tattoo on her arm caught Bonnie's attention as she stood up straight. "Hello, _déesse_ ," she said, "I am Sophie Deveraux. The witches of the Quarter have come to pay our respects. We don't think that you should be wasting your powers on this plebian. We've come to assist you."

Bonnie was about to respond when she saw Damon stand up and speed off out of the corner of her eye. Crossing her arms over her chest she turned back to the other witches. "Thanks to you he got away," she said, "So as nice as it was to meet you I think you've done enough."

Bonnie moved to walk around them when the witch reached out a hand to her. " _Déesse_ ," Sophie said, "He'll be back and when he comes the city will be ready and willing to protect you."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and the woman dropped her arm immediately. "I'm assuming you are here for something else," Bonnie said, "We both know that I could have handled him myself."

"That's true," Sophie nodded, "We came to pay our respects and to ask…if you plan on implementing any new rules for the Quarter or are you going to help Marcel enforce the ones still in place."

Bonnie frowned. "I haven't even adjusted to my powers yet," she said, "And with all due respect Ms. Deveraux I don't know the ways of the Quarter well enough to implement or change anything yet. However, I can tell you that things will change and when they do you'll know. And in the meantime, if you plan on coming after Davina then _don't_."

Bonnie knew before the woman opened her that she was about to argue. "You know what ties that she has to our powers," Sophie said.

Bonnie nodded. "I'm aware," she revealed, "I'm working on that. You can trust me and wait until I find another solution or you can come after her and die. It's your choice."

Sophie stepped aside. "Spoken like a true, _déesse_ ," she responded, "One that we have decided to put our trust in. If you could keep us informed of your progress."

"As I plan on having you assist me I'm sure that won't be a problem," Bonnie said.

Sophie raised a brow at her. "Assist you?" She asked, watching as Bonnie asked one of the other witches for a pen and piece of paper and they scrambled to comply.

Bonnie's hands were free because her bags and things were being carried by some of Marcel's vampires, she didn't remember their names. Just that they were eager to serve her. "It's your problem and not mine," Bonnie said, "So I don't see why I should be the only one working to solve it. Besides, the witches obviously respect you, so it would be a good thing if the two of us came to an understanding. Or I could bypass that and kill you and they can come to an understand with me instead."

A witch handed Bonnie a piece of paper and pen and Bonnie motioned for her to turn around and bend down. Bonnie used her back as a table as she wrote down her information. Sophie eyed the scene and Bonnie was aware the woman knew that she was doing it to display her power. "This is where you can reach me," Bonnie said, handing the paper to Sophie, "I'll trust you'll be in touch."

Without waiting for a response as she had said all she had needed to say, Bonnie walked away from them coming out of the alcove just as Rebekah ran around the corner looking for her.

"There you are," Rebekah said, sighing in relief, "Where did you go? We turned around and you were gone."

"We have a problem," Bonnie frowned. Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her. "Damon's here," she said, "And from what you filled in for me about him and the others I doubt that he's alone."

"We have to warn the others," Rebekah said, "Not that I'm worried." In truth she was. All it would take was one of Bonnie's former acquaintances to spark a memory and everything would be over.

"You shouldn't be," Bonnie said, "I could take them all by myself no matter the number and between all of us, Marcel's men, and the city being practically wrapped around my finger there's nothing to be worried about. No one's going to take me away from any of you. We're family now." She said the words so vehemently that Rebekah wanted to believe her. "I have power. Nothing bad is going to happen. Let's go."

As Bonnie walked away Rebekah followed. It didn't escape Rebekah's notice that Bonnie didn't seem to have an issue with asserting her authority. She knew as she and Bonnie fell into step with each other that this wouldn't be the last time that she would be following the witch's lead.

 **:::**

The house that her daughter was now staying in was still surrounded by supernatural beings hoping to get a glimpse of her standing out front and gifts adorning the porch and steps. Abby Bennett-Wilson managed to weed through the crowd and convince the vampires standing out guarding the front that she was indeed Bonnie's mother.

She sat in a small study and waited. Her daughter was out. That meant that she was left to meet with one of the originals. Elijah his name was. He was the eldest now that the brother, Finn, was dead.

She was surprised that the man had agreed to meet her. She had expected to be targeted or avoided the moment that she made contact.

Abby sat up in the chair as the door to the study opened and then closed again. A moment later Elijah Mikaelson was walking around the desk that Abby was sitting behind and sitting down in front of her. She had only seen him once but he was as poised and put together as she remembered.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Abby said, keeping her tone neutral, "Now could you kindly tell me where the hell my daughter is?"

Elijah smirked and placed his hands on the desktop. "Gladly Ms. Bennett-Wilson," he said, "But first I'll tell you this. Your daughter has come into her powers. _All of them_. She has no memory of who you are and as of right now my family and those loyal to us are who she prioritizes.

"She is in love with my brother and whether you believe it or not he loves her in return. She has been well cared for and well taken care of in a way that she was never taken care of while she was with the Salvatore. If you try to force her hand or if you come softly it will not matter. She will not leave us. You abandoned your daughter when she was very young. Her memory loss could be a new start for your relationship. A blank slate just as it was for us. I will tell you where she is and you can do one of two things with the information. You can skulk off to the Salvatore brother's with her whereabouts and end up with your daughter resenting you once more and farm her out to the same idiots who are the reason behind her current predicament in the first place. Hand her over to the man that turned you and his brother so they can use and abuse her once more. Or you can do the smart thing and align yourself with us. Watch over your daughter while she's under our care. Be there for her and teach her while she remains rather happily where she is and you remain in her favor. What will you do Ms. Bennett-Wilson?"

Abby knew he was right. If she kept watch over them as they kept Bonnie at least she would know firsthand that her daughter was alright. They could not beat them. They were too strong. Bonnie was on their side as of right now, which meant that remaining team Salvatore would likely get her killed. She had no loyalty to Stefan or Damon, or Caroline or Elena for that matter. Whatever Bonnie did to them they brought on themselves. Besides, she could always turn on the originals later. Take her daughter away once she remembered everything. "I'll take option number two," Abby said aloud, "How soon can I see Bonnie?"

"Soon," Elijah smiled. His brother would be happy to know that he had swayed Bonnie's mother. There was nothing standing in their way now. Giving Bonnie up was no longer an option for any of them. It was open season on the Salvatore brothers. If it was war they wanted then it was war they would get.

 **:::**

 _Damon Salvatore winced as the lights came on in the normally darkened room. He was tied to a chair beaten, bloodied and broken. He listened as he heard the sound of footsteps. They were familiar to him now and so he was not surprised when Bonnie Bennett came into his line of vision._

 _She looked different. Tired. She looked at him as if he was nothing. She was beyond him. Above him. That had been there while she was torturing him before. That look. But it seemed that she didn't even see the value of torturing him anymore._

" _Why haven't you fought back?" she asked, "You haven't lashed out at me. Not once."_

 _He blinked at her through slightly blurred vision. "Because I deserve this," he answered, "Because I still….I still think that one day I can reach you and you'll come back."_

" _Back to what?" Bonnie frowned, "Back to Mystic Falls. Back to the twisted girl with low self-esteem that let you push her around and use her friends to manipulate her?"_

" _No," he shook his head, with some effort, "No. Back to the girl that was good. And naïve. And silly. The girl that smiled easily. That trusted easily. The girl that was strong and stubborn. The loyal girl that loved her friends. The girl you were before…before Stefan…before me."_

 _A laugh. Low and bitter. "She's dead," she said, "I'm a queen now. A goddess. A leader. I don't need to be that girl anymore. Just like I don't need to waste any more time on you. The others have given up already. Stefan. Elena. Caroline. The torture. They broke. It only took a few days and they were calling me a monster. Cursing me to hell. Begging me for mercy. But I don't need them to tell me who I am. Not anymore. I know who I am now. And that's why I'm letting you go. All of you. But I want to ask you something. Why haven't you given up yet?"_

 _A thought occurred to him. One he did not want to dwell on. One that he did not wish to voice. "I owe you," he said, instead of what he had been thinking._

" _It's a little late to try and pay the piper," she grinned, "But whatever the case your debt is paid. I don't want anything from you. Will you give up now?" A head shake in response. "Why not?" she pressed, "Why do you care?"_

 _A pause. Silence and then. "Because…," he whispered, "Because…I'm sorry. Because I…love you."_

 _Bonnie laughed shaking her head. "If this is how you love people no wonder Katherine and Elena didn't want you," she said, "No wonder Klaus seems like the preferable option in this scenario."_

 _She waved her hand and a moment later his wrists were untied. "Bonnie?"_

" _Go home Damon," she said, "There's nothing here for you. There never was." Before he could respond, she turned and walked away._

Damon's eyes opened and he shot up in the hotel bed. His brother looked over at him from where he stood looking out the window and frowned.

"We just sent Elena and Caroline into the line of fire and you choose now to sleep?" Stefan asked.

Damon shook his head. "I….," he sighed, "Had another dream. We have to get to Bonnie. I have to try again." He didn't want to dwell on the dream or its contents but his mind was telling him that there was something to the conversation that his dream-self had been having with Bonnie.

"Listen Damon," Stefan frowned, "I know you want to see this through but there's a chance we won't be able to. Bonnie is really powerful now. We lost contact with her mother and so who knows what happened to her. You, me, Elena, and Caroline are all that's left in this. If Caroline and Elena can't get through to her then we sure as hell can't. They're her best friends. This whole city is loyal to Bonnie and the originals. Bonnie attacked you on sight today. The longer we stay here the bigger the risk."

"I can't leave her here Stefan," Damon said as he got out of bed, "If you want to take the girls and leave then fine. But I'm staying. I'm seeing this through to the end."

"You don't even like Bonnie," Stefan sighed, "Why is this so important to you?" He knew his brother well and even though he was sure that Damon cared about Bonnie more than he was willing to let on, he still didn't understand his actions.

"I owe her," Damon responded, "And that's all that you need to know." Nodding Stefan decided to drop the subject and silently hoped that in terms of Bonnie, he was wrong.

 **:::**

The bar that they had followed Klaus and his unknown companion whom Klaus referred to only as Marcel, to was dark and smelled heavily of smoke. Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert had been sent out by Damon to get information from them. They had hoped that it would be Elijah with Klaus as they were sure Elena would have a better chance to grill him than a stranger, but they moved forward anyway. While they had all planned on crashing Bonnie's party that night, they wanted to know exactly what they were getting themselves into beforehand.

Caroline's eyes roamed the bar in search of any sign of Bonnie. She wasn't sure what she would say to her if she were to see her but she couldn't help but wonder what kind of condition the originals were keeping Bonnie in. She snapped back to the matter at hand when Elena grabbed her by the arm.

"Remember what Damon said," Elena whispered, into Caroline's ear, "She doesn't remember us and Klaus has been filling her head with things. Even if she is here we can't approach her. We're not here for her. Not right now at least."

Caroline frowned but nodded. She watched as Elena walked toward the bar and sat down on one of the stools. Klaus and his companion were sitting together in a booth across the bar. For now it was better that Elena stay out of it. Since it was Klaus that they would have to go after instead of Elijah then Caroline was who they needed.

Klaus had been enamored with her when he left Mystic Falls and so she was sure that getting him to dismiss his companion and talk to her alone would not be hard. She was meant to figure out exactly what he wanted from Bonnie. So she walked across the bar and stopped in front of the booth that Klaus and Marcel were sitting in talking lowly to one another.

As Klaus looked up at her, his eyes were surprisingly cold. Even colder than they had been all those times that he had gone after them before. Even the last time she had seen him prior to his brother's death, there had been warmth there directed at her, but that was gone now. It shouldn't have bothered her but it did.

"You don't look surprised to see me," Caroline commented. She watched as Marcel stood wordlessly and walked toward the bar before turning her attention back to Klaus.

"That's because I'm not," Klaus responded, picking up the glass of bourbon in front of him and twirling the ice around a bit, "Thanks to Damon, your presence has been known for at least the past hour and so you've sort of lost the element of surprise."

"I'm guessing since Bonnie isn't around," Caroline said, glancing over at her Elena, who was now eyeing the situation with concern, "That what Damon said about her memory and you keeping her locked up is accurate."

"I don't need to keep her locked up," Klaus grinned, "She comes and goes as she pleases. She is much too powerful to control you see. It's simply that she comes home to me of her own free will now." Caroline frowned and was about to voice her objections to the thought but he spoke first. "As for her memory," Klaus said, taking a sip from the glass, "Some things are coming back to her. But it would seem that it doesn't much matter." He blinked at her a few times before he next spoke. "Since you know she doesn't remember you and you know that we want you dead. Is there a particular reason that you're here?"

"If you wanted me dead then I would be dead already," she said, though she sounded unsure, to him.

"Not necessarily," he said, "You're not a threat to us any longer and so killing you is no longer a necessity. If we killed you now it would be for fun and we would likely torture you first." He smiled as Caroline winced. She was weak. He could not look at her now and even fathom what appeal he had seen in her. "But we are planning a party at the moment and so torture is not on the menu until tomorrow," he continued, "However, you are free to tour the city until then. But you should know that this city will likely be the last thing that you'll ever see. If I don't kill you myself then Bonnie will. So I suggest that you go home."

Caroline decided to try a different tactic. She sat down in the seat that his companion had vacated. She placed her hand over his and was surprised when he snatched his hand away violently. "You're trying to act so cold but that won't work with me," she said, deciding to push forward in the hopes that her efforts would be rewarded with information, "I've seen a different side of you. A caring side. I know that you're not a monster. I know that you know what my friendship to Bonnie means to me-"

"Nothing much as far as I can tell," he interrupted. He looked away from her as she continued to try and convince him to tell her Bonnie's whereabouts. To let Bonnie go. As if he were keeping her captive. He saw the moment that Bonnie and his sister walked into the bar and scooted even further away from Caroline as Bonnie's eyes landed on them and narrowed. "Miss Forbes," he said, slowly, "If you value your life then I suggest that you stand up and walk away now."

Caroline scowled. She didn't understand it. When he had left he had been like putty in her hands. Going out of his way to prove to her that he had genuine feelings for her and now she had no pull all. They were back to square one. She supposed killing Finn had taken them back to that. "Are you threatening me now?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why it would surprise her if he were. He had done so many times before. But he was not. "No," he said, "However, my wife is a very powerful and very _possessive_ woman so she might. And she hasn't been as nice as I've been as of late even with her former disposition for heroics so if I were I would not risk it."

"Wife?" Caroline asked dumbfounded, "Who exactly would marry you?"

Instead of answering Klaus smiled in Bonnie's direction as she grew closer. Caroline followed his gaze and stood upon seeing Bonnie. She raced over to the girl and smiled. "Bonnie," she said, "I'm so glad that you're okay."

Bonnie blinked at the girl as she grabbed her shoulders. "You're _touching_ me," she frowned. Caroline's hands dropped to her sides and she saw that there was no recognition in Bonnie's eyes as she looked at her. "And you were throwing yourself at my _husband_ ," she said. She shook her head as she turned and glanced at Rebekah. "Have you ever met anyone so _rude_ in your life?"

Rebekah grinned shaking her head as she pulled Elena to her feet and took the seat she had been sitting in and nodded at Marcel. "Can't say that have," she commented.

"Husband?" Elena frowned as she joined the scene, "What are you talking about?"

Bonnie sighed. "And your little doe eyed friend is now joining the conversation uninvited," Bonnie frowned, "No manners between the two of you I swear."

Caroline glared. "She was _your_ friend too at one point," she said, "I know you don't remember that now but-"

Bonnie laughed and Caroline grew silent. "I know who you are," Bonnie shrugged, "I just… _don't_ care." Bonnie didn't even put down her shopping bags and as she waved her hand and broke all the bones in Caroline's legs. She smiled wider as both Caroline and Elena screamed. A moment later she sent Caroline flying across the bar and into the far wall.

Elena looked around in search of help but realized that the bar was full of vampires. Everyone even the bartender had sprouted fangs and looked to be waiting for the word from Bonnie to attack her. She watched as Bonnie picked up the cell phone that had fallen out of Caroline's hand and placed it into one of her bags. She had known Bonnie for years but she did not recognize the person standing in front of her.

"I hope that was enough to scare _you_ off," Bonnie said, regaining her attention, "If it wasn't I know a few more tricks if you'd like to see."

"No," Elena said, shaking her head.

"Good," Bonnie nodded, "You're smarter than you look. When your friend wakes up I suggest that you get her out of here and you go home before I stop being nice and decide I want you dead. I'm sure one of my friends here would appease me if I asked."

Elena glanced warily at the bar's other occupants. "That won't be necessary," Elena said, attempting to hide her fear, "We'll leave."

She walked over to Caroline slowly eyeing the room as she waited for the blonde to heal and wake. There was a surreal moment as Bonnie nodded and every vampire went about their normal business as if nothing had happened.

Elena watched as Bonnie walked over to Klaus and slid into the booth next to him. Bonnie smiled, kissed him, and began to show off her purchases as if she assaulted her best friends every day and what she did was not out of the norm. Elena swallowed. No matter what Damon said she knew the truth now. Bonnie was gone. They had lost her.

 **:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson watched as Bonnie Bennett was reunited with her mother from afar. The girl seemed more than happy to see her. She was even more pleased that the woman seemed to have taken her side in things and was willing to allow her to stay with Klaus and his siblings.

"I don't like her being here," Rebekah said, as Marcel walked up behind her, "Not only do I not trust her but she abandoned Bonnie when she was a child. The woman is not fit to kiss the ground at her feet."

Between Damon approaching Bonnie, both Caroline and Elena showing up in front of Klaus and Bonnie, and her mother aligning herself with them out of the blue; Rebekah was tired of the people that Bonnie was once loyal too popping up. They were threats to Bonnie's connections to her family, all of them. If she had it her way they would all be dead. But Klaus was afraid to kill them now for a different reason. When Bonnie remembered he didn't want her to have another reason to hate them by killing her former friends.

Marcel looked down at her and shook his head. "And you are?" he asked. He was met with silence. "She's just doing the same thing that you and your siblings are doing," he reminded her, "Taking advantage of Bonnie's memory loss in order to get a fresh start. I'm not judging. I am here to make sure I stay on her good side myself because I know what she is going to be capable of when it's all said and done. But I'll tell you what I told your brother. Be careful."

Rebekah frowned and she turned to him. "It's different now," she said, "We care for her."

Marcel sighed. "I never said you didn't but that might not matter when it's all said and done," he said, "If she remembers she won't be happy. She might be alright and forgive you after a while since you all told the truth but when she first remembers…she's not going to be thinking logically. She might lash out. I'm saying this because I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Still?" Rebekah asked, the look in her eyes slightly hopeful.

Marcel nodded. "Always," he stated. The moment between them passed as Bonnie laughed at something her mother was saying. A story from her childhood. That drew their attention. "And if it makes you feel any better," he said, as he glanced pointedly at Abby, "I don't like her either."

"See," Rebekah smiled, "I was right." She was pleased as Marcel placed a hand on the small of her back and he was pleased when she didn't pull away.

 **:::**

Kol Mikaelson looked up and away from himself in the mirror as his sister-in-law walked into his room. It was odd thinking of her in those terms but he was used to change. He had seen lots of things in his long existence. He smiled at the sight of her. She was wearing a white lace slip dress, the color making her seem innocent, but the fit making her seem anything but. A contradiction just like his dear Bonnie.

"What are you doing here so close to your party?" he asked, "You're obviously dressed. I thought you'd be at the warehouse by now."

Bonnie smiled in a way that reminded him of himself. He and Rebekah had rubbed off on the girl more than he had initially realized it seemed. "I wanted to talk to you first," she said, "Aren't you going to tell me how nice I look?"

"You know you look lovely," his said his eyes narrowing, "You also know that you don't need to fish for complements…at least not from me. And I highly doubt that you've come to tell me that you wish to divorce my brother and run away with me. Have you?" Bonnie laughed shaking her head. "Wishful thinking I suppose," he shrugged, "Tell me why are you here then, sweetheart?"

He would miss this. Miss her when all was said and done. He was sure that things would not be the same once she remembered. But even so she could not come out of the experience unchanged. Her new power and her time with them would see to that. And that gave him hope.

"Would you like to be a dear and give me my birthday present early?" She asked, waving a phone he had not noticed before in his face.

"What's that?"

"A phone," she said, with a grin, "One that belongs to the blonde baby vampire I used to be friends with. The one that thinks she still has a chance with my husband."

Kol crossed his arms over his chest. He attempted to hide his amusement at the fact that Bonnie was so easily referring to his brother as her husband. She was slipping into the role of wife rather quickly and Rebekah had told him that she was adjusting to being a goddess with ease as well. He wondered what her former self would think of her new self once she remembered.

His brother had mentioned a run in with the Forbes girl and the eldest of the Salvatore brothers but he hadn't seemed particularly worried. "I'm familiar with her, yes," he said, bringing his attention back to Bonnie.

"Klaus thinks that I should leave the Salvatore and their female sidekicks be," she said, "After all I have my mother back and they have lost before they even started. But…"

"You have something else in mind?" Kol pressed.

A nod. "I don't think I should show them mercy," she sighed, "I know they won't stop. And what kind of goddess would I be if I didn't make sure that everyone around me feared and revered me in turn?"

Kol laughed. "I do love the way you think," he said, "Besides, you've got my brother going soft. And you are the new queen of the quarter so why not exercise a little power? See what you can do?"

"Exactly," Bonnie nodded. She had known that Kol would see things her way. "Well," Bonnie said, "I want to play a little game and I need your help and this phone to do it."

Kol smiled rubbing his hands together. Even if Marcel was right and this would likely blow up in their faces once Bonnie's memory came back, he would have fun with her while the situation still allowed for it. "Now you're speaking my language, dear sister," he said, "Who doesn't love a good game."

 **:::**

There was a formidable crowd outside of the old abandon warehouse where Bonnie's party was being held. It had taken them some time but they had finally gotten inside. Damon Salvatore and his band of not so merry men were all wearing black and hooded sweatshirts. His brother's idea. In an effort to keep them from being discovered.

However, the crowd was so large, Damon doubted anyone would be able to pick them out of it. He looked around and was met with a blur of infinite unfamiliar faces. He could not find Bonnie among them.

He knew that at any given moment that any one of the party goers would turn against him if he got too close to Bonnie but he had to find her. He had no choice. Klaus's ties to Bonnie were stronger than they thought. He had managed to trick her into agreeing to marry him, at least on paper. Damon wasn't sure how far the relationship had gone otherwise. The whole situation was insane.

The problem was that Bonnie could be anywhere. The room they were in was wide, large and darkened. There were other floors. Balconies on each level looking over the floor that they were on. But they would search. If they searched all night it didn't matter.

The others had all but given up but Bonnie's behavior had only strengthened Damon's resolve.

He was shoving his way through the crowd and making sure he kept his brother in view out of the corner of his eyes when suddenly lights came on in the center of the room and he looked through the crowd in time to see Bonnie walk out onto a stage he had not noticed. She looked beautiful, ethereal in the spot light as she smiled and waved to the crowd. They were chanting. Some chanting her name. Some chanting déesse. Some chanting goddess.

Damon frowned as he noted the giant white screens displaying Bonnie's image just behind her for the crowd members on the other floors. Who knew how many supernatural creatures were there amongst the naïve city tourists who had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. Klaus and his siblings were there as well he knew though they had not shown themselves yet.

Damon watched as Bonnie held up her hands and the crowd quieted as she lifted the microphone in her hand to her lips and spoke. "Thank you all for coming to share this moment with me," she said. She smiled at the cheers that followed before she continued. "I want you all to have a good time and to make sure you do I want to play a little game," she grinned.

Damon shot a glance at Stefan and noted the scowl on his brother's face.

"There are some people here," she said, pouting, "Who want to ruin your déesse's fun?"

Damon froze as the crowd booed.

"I know right," Bonnie sighed, "It's my birthday and I can't even celebrate in peace. _But_ ….I'm not going to let a few party crashers ruin my good time and neither are you, right?"

The crowd gave a resounding 'no'. Damon watched in horror as pictures of himself, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline flashed on the enormous screens. All of them Caroline had taken at different points in time. He hadn't understood why Bonnie had taken the girl's phone when Caroline had told him but he was beginning to.

"So here's what I want you to do," Bonnie said, regaining his attention, "You see these people on the screen. I need you to go on a little scavenger hunt and find them. Bring them to me alive so that I can have a little fun with them and you will be _handsomely_ rewarded. You have until midnight. Okay?"

More cheers filled the air and Damon's stomach dropped.

"In the meantime we are going to party," Bonnie beamed at the crowd, looking for all the world as if she hadn't just started the most sadistic game of hide and seek ever played, "So who's ready for karaoke?"

As the crowd roared a part of Damon wished that they had heeded Sheila Bennett's warning.


End file.
